The Ballet Dancer
by lyrathewriter
Summary: Unrequited love can be a heartbreaking thing to watch and it was something Tea had come to know very well with the return of Atem. He had found someone that made him happy while she was pursuing her dreams to become a dancer. When faith decided to bring them together once more, all Tea could do was hope she would be strong enough to accept the things that had marred her heart.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Crimson eyes stared back at her, so deep as though she'd be able to climb in them and discover his thoughts, his feelings. He looked at her confused as to why he was there, but that was only for a moment. Within seconds his confusion subsided to form a smirk on his lips. She couldn't help but blush, that smirk did things to her she barely understood herself.

"Tea." He stated in his abysmal voice.

She almost fell to her knees right then and there. She stared back, her cobalt eyes wide with anticipation. She wanted him to do more, to go to her and touch her, caress her cheek, kiss her. But he stayed in place the smirk remaining on the curves of his lips waiting for a reply. She finally realized he was waiting and she promptly looked down embarrassed before speaking.

"Hello Atem." She simply stated. She was still getting use to the fact that he wasn't known as Pharaoh anymore, or Yugi's other half.

She could hear a low chuckle coming from his side of the room. It only made her tender cheeks turn deeper in color and she wanted to slap herself for being so influenced by just his voice. In fact, his entire being brought about something in her she never knew existed. It was as though a new woman would come along and replace the old one she knew.

"I've missed you." He said with a tender tone. She noted his voice had gone down an octave making the words said sound even more warm and full of sensation.

Her head looked forward and her heart was promptly beating a mile a minute, she wasn't sure if she should take out her phone and dial 9-1-1 just in case she did have a heart attack. Her eyes loomed to his figure and once more got lost in his eyes. The same eyes that had saved her countless times from men who could only do harm. The same eyes she would stare into when she needed comfort. Those eyes carried so much antiquity, so much pain, and yet joy and perhaps love were present too. She remembered reading somewhere how life was always seen through the eyes. It was only until now she realized the truth behind the words.

"I've missed you as well." She managed to get out in a hushed tone. Atem seemed to make anything he said sound regal and important. Her voice only showed loss and sorrow, maybe even weakness. Atem seemed to pick up on her distraught feelings and slowly made his way toward her. Tea couldn't move nor did she want too. This was something she wanted, something she had craved for so long.

He finally reached her standing mere inches from her solid unwavering figure. He noted she looked older, more refined and had lost some of her teenaged innocence. He sensed a maturity he hadn't felt before surrounding her and it only made him want to hold her more. To tell her it's okay, that the weight of the world needn't be bared on her delicate shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He breathed before engulfing Tea in his arms.

She sucked in a breath as she felt his sturdy arms move around her delicately holding her with a stout grip. He was so warm against her cold body and all she could feel was comfort and protection radiating off of him. She couldn't help but nuzzle her face into his chest, wanting to leave as little room between them as possible. She inhaled his scent, a strong musk of something earthy with added flavors of peppermint and a smell she had yet to identify. But it was him in all of his being. He was there holding her, rubbing her back and comforting her from the cruel realities she faced every day.

But then something clicked in Tea's brain, this wasn't right, this couldn't happen.

"Atem please." She lowly whispered slowly pushing away from him. But he wouldn't have it, he wanted her in his arms and his grip held solid.

"Atem you're hurting me and you don't even know it." Her words came to form in barely a murmur and it was then she opened her eyes.

Tea looked towards her left where her alarm clock stood posed in the same position. 7:52, she beat her timer again. She slowly laid her head back on her pillow not wanting to sleep more but also not wanting to leave the comfort of her warm bed. If she even attempted to close her eyes all she would be left to stare at were deep cerise orbs. She couldn't do that to herself, her dream had done enough. In fact, this was the fourth time she had dreamt of him, although this wasn't something completely unusual to her, but it was happening way to often for her liking at this point. She couldn't get rid of the ghost she had so naively fell in love with. He continuously haunted her preventing her from seeking out other suitors. A part of her was taken with him when he had left for the afterlife and he had yet to return it.

8:00 A.M., her alarm clock started beeping and she quickly appeased the machine before settling back into the warm covers of her duvet. It felt like him, it felt safe.

She couldn't do this anymore, he was everywhere and she viciously flung her covers away from herself revealing the white pajama shorts and loose tank she had slept in. She stared down at her body, her eyes tracing the muscles formed on her legs from hours upon hours of dance practice. She sighed deeply before leaving her comfortable abyss and heading toward her bathroom to get ready for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

"That's right girls, bien one, two, three four." Miss Gutierrez smiled at her students clapping her hands as they danced with the classical music blaring from the speakers set up in the studio. Tea twirled and pirouetted, following the dance as best as she could, allowing herself to get lost in the song of the symphony. They were currently practicing act three of Swan Lake her school was set to perform in a couple of weeks. Through her hard work and countless hours of practice Tea had gotten the role of Odette, the lead of the ballet. Her role was massive and required her to stay long hours in the studio before and after class. This led to her social life being somewhat nonexistent.

"Good job everyone, now let us take a break we do not want to hurt those beautiful legs of your before the show." Her teacher winked at the class before gracefully exiting the room. Tea collapsed on the floor leaning her back against the wooden wall and closed her eyes. It was true, her legs were beyond sore and she couldn't help but tense up thinking of the extra hours she would have to commit later on to perfect certain poses she knew she could improve on. Things were definitely hard being so far from home and away from her loved ones. But she smiled knowing she had made it all the way to New York City and into the School of American Ballet at the one and only Lincoln Center. Tea understood the privileges that came along with attending such a prestigious school and how it could really help for her future in ballet. The access and contacts she received from the school were incomparable anywhere else and she smiled knowing one day someone would come to realize how special she truly was and take her on to be in their company. Being accepted into SAB definitely gave her a leg up, but competition was still fierce.

As she began massaging her legs and trying to relax her body as much as possible, Tea felt the eyes of another watching her at work. She looked up to see dark red hair and cold grey eyes. The combination itself was uncommon and gave the girl an intimidating aura.

"Hello Tea, hope your legs are doing okay. Like Miss Gutierrez said, we wouldn't want to hurt them before the show."

She cocked her head to the side trying to give an innocent enough look but Tea new better.

"You don't have to do that Kaya, I'm sure you have better things to do then hope my legs fall off my body before the show." Tea sneered at her locking her azure eyes with Kaya's steel orbs.

Kaya was her strongest competitor and also received the role of Odile, another major role in the ballet. Kaya was of course furious she didn't get the lead but Tea didn't let her venomous words bother her too much. She was a spoiled girl and expected the world to do her bidding. Although Tea would never admit she was a damn good dancer. Kaya felt the same about Tea and also shared her feelings of never letting Tea know. They both were so similar yet vastly different.

"If only it were that easy." Kaya grumbled before sulking away to the other corner of the room. Tea watched her sit down and stretch her legs out in an exhausted sigh. The ballet was starting to take a toll on her entrant as well.

Leaving her classroom in a hurry, Tea made her way down the hall towards the locker rooms where her things lay. She hurriedly gave the combination and peeled the tight camisole dress from her body. The dress was replaced by a large sweater that came just above her knees and her ballet shoes were replaced with some warm boots. All that remain from her time in the classroom were her baby pink tights. She grabbed her duffel and shoved her clothes inside before making her way to the large mirror at the back of the locker room where girls fought for a chance to see their reflections. Thankfully she was only accompanied by a couple of older ballerinas who needn't bother to push or shove for a spot to see any imperfections.

Tea pulled the elastic from her hair and allowed her chocolate locks to brush against her shoulders. She hadn't realized her hair had gotten longer than she normally kept it, now reaching a bit below her shoulders. She liked the longer look suiting her more mature face and it was then she realized she truly wasn't the same girl she had left back home. Her eyes seemed to carry a new purpose, no longer exuding teenaged fantasies and lightheartedness. They were more serious and determined. This was probably due to the stoic facial expressions she had become accustomed to when performing on stage. Her cheeks had become more defined, the bones creating definition along the sides of her jaw. A hand ran through her dark locks, attempting to take out any knots from her unruly hair. Time to go home, she thought.

Walking along the streets of New York never ceased to amaze the young dancer. There was always something happening, especially along the boisterous streets leading to Lincoln Center. Vendors were shouting out to tourists to buy their goods while construction workers beat their tools into the ground gallingly disrupting the sounds of the people walking, eating, living.

Tea crossed the street enjoying the icy air that stroked her face with every step. The Rose building soon came into view and she quickly picked up her pace knowing she had an important phone call awaiting her. She strode into the large structure making her way toward the elevator and up to the fourth floor. She quickly walked down to her room inserting her key to unlock the door. With a small content sigh, Tea put her bag down and collapsed on her small couch opposite the windows that showcased the beautiful Hudson River twinkling under the setting sun. Of all the things she had received and worked for, her dorm room was by far her favorite part of living in the city. Normally the school set up those who lived on campus with a roommate, but to her adamant horror, at the time, they had overbooked some students rooms and she was left virtually homeless. Thankfully the administration was very helpful and quickly set her up with one of the single rooms that were normally given to guests who would stay at the school for a short period of time. The small but quaint space had a living area where Tea had set up a couch and small television. Just a few feet from her living space was her bedroom that was located behind a wall separating the two bodily areas. The small room contained a twin sized bed and desk along with a bookshelf that ran to the ceiling as well as a small ensuite bath. There was also a large window in her bedroom that overlooked the Hudson River. The views she got to wake up to every morning were priceless and certainly made missing home easier for her.

She continued staring out into the water, her blue eyes moving with the dark condescending waves of the Hudson until her thoughts we interrupted by a ring. She looked toward her duffel bag where her phone lay and swiftly got up to retrieve it.

Her heart sped at the name written across the screen.

"Yugi." She breathed smiling. It's been so long since those letters danced on her lips. She missed her friend.

"Tea, I'm so happy to finally be speaking to you again. It's been too long." Yugi replied equally as cheerful. He did miss Tea's sing song voice.

"It has." Tea stated, before making herself comfortable on her couch again. Her eyes strayed toward the Hudson once more before continuing.

"So how are you and Joey and Tristan and everyone? It's been what, a month I think since we've last spoken?" Tea couldn't help but frown. Has it really been that long.

"Yeah a little over a month." He sounded a bit distraught but quickly shook his head. At least they were speaking now.

"But we're all doing well, Joey is still trying to get Mai to forgive him for being well you know Joey." Tea chuckled knowing her old friend all too well.

"Tristan is still sulking over the fact that Serenity chose Duke, but he seems to be getting a little better after he met this girl but that's a whole different story." Tea nodded as if he could see her.

"But besides that everyone else is the same. Rebecca is going to be visiting soon and I'm not sure if I'm happy or terrified."

Tea laughed at his comment and it was then she realized it's been a while since she had last laughed, truly laughed. Life really was taking a toll on her.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Yugi." She smiled knowing the affections Rebecca held toward her old friend were sometimes suffocating to say the least. But she meant well for Yugi, and Tea was happy her friend had someone like that in his life- whether he returned those affections or not.

"Mmm we'll see. Anyway there was another reason I called." He paused making Tea push her phone closer to her ear as if to hear better.

"I know you're aware that _he's_ been going to school and taking classes on Ancient Egyptian culture and language. Of course he excelled in every course, it's about time he realized he knows more about his own people than the modern world will ever come to tell." Yugi couldn't help but chuckle and continued.

"Anyway because of his academic merit and achievements he got accepted into a PhD program at New York University and a fellowship offer at the Museum of Natural History working in the Egyptian exhibit. He hasn't decided whether he's going to be accepting or staying here. Of course we're all pushing for him to go, this is an insanely good opportunity and he'd have to be an idiot not to accept." Yugi paused making sure Tea was still there listening.

Tea didn't realize she was holding her breath until she breathed out allowing her arms to relax. Her body was in a very stiff and uncomfortable position but never mind that, he was coming to her new home. He was going to be walking along her streets in her city eating and watching with her people. This couldn't be happening.

"Okay." Was all she could muster before mentally cursing at herself.

He wouldn't be coming for her, the city was so big and she was located on the upper west side while he would be in lower Manhattan for the most part. It's not like they would see each other, or at the very least run into each other.

"I mean congratulations to him! He must be very excited." Tea feigned excitement the best she could and had Yugi not been one of her closest friends she may have gotten away with it.

"I know how this must feel for you Tea." Yugi said quietly. "I know this may hurt you, but this offer is something not even you would want to refuse."

Tea nodded knowing all too well the sacrifices she had to give in order to be where she is today.

"I can understand that Yugi and I'll be alright." She paused thinking for a moment.

"Is he still with her." She stated in almost a whisper. Yugi could hear the pain so clearly now it broke his heart knowing that even after two years of his partners return his beloved friend was still hurting so much.

"Yes." Was all he could say.

Tea nodded knowing the answer to her question well before Yugi had answered her.

Of course he would still be with her, he loved her, she thought bitterly.

But she couldn't help but think back to the day she heard he was back. It had only been a couple of months since she had left her friends and family behind to pursue her dreams. Everyone was keeping regular tabs on the brunette dancer and for the most part her life was content, although there was still that gaping hole left in her chest only he could fill. But at the time she knew she couldn't do anything to change the position they were all in and so it had been easier to live with the pain.

 _Tea smiled entering her dorm room, she was delighted they had messed up with her rooming plans because now she had a space to herself. She put her dance bag down and headed toward the small bathroom in her bedroom. With the shower on full blast she scrubbed away the sweat from her practice and allowed the hot water to relieve the soreness in her back and legs. How it felt so good against her skin._

 _Once done with her shower she changed into some pajamas and set to work on her laptop studying some ballet techniques her professors had given her to practice. She watched video after video taking notes of the graceful ballerina's positions and mentally comparing them to her own dance positions to give herself tips on what not to do. As she was at it, she heard her phone ring and ignored it knowing she was too concentrated to be interrupted at the moment. Her phone only rang again and she continued ignoring it until it rang the third time when she finally rose from position and grabbed the small piece of technology._

 _"_ _Yes." She stated rather irritably not even bothering to check the caller ID._

 _"_ _Tea! My god what are you doing we've been trying to get a hold of you forever!" Joey said exasperated._

 _Tea rolled her eyes at his words. "What is it Joey?"_

 _"_ _He's back Tea! The Pharaoh- I mean Atem is back!" Joey excitedly exclaimed any traces of annoyance wiped clean from his words._

 _Tea at a loss for words immediately grabbed the nearest thing for support which ended up being her couch. Her mouth was left wide open and she was rendered speechless. How could he be back? Was he not in eternal rest? Who did this? Was this some sick joke?_

 _Question after question raced through her mind mean while Joey was giddily dancing on the other side, his chocolate eyes twirling knowing his good friend was once again walking amongst them and with a body to call his own._

 _"_ _Joey what do you mean he's back? How is this possible?" she asked interrupting what she presumed was her friends happy dance from the yippees he was making._

 _"_ _I don't know the details Tea, but Yugi called to let me know to get to his house as soon as possible. So I did and once I got there, well there he stood and might I say he is taller than he ever was in Yugi's body and way more muscular. Like what is up with that, the guy leaves for like six months and comes back with biceps bigger than my own." Joey huffed the last sentence only making Tea laugh. She then noticed tears had formed in her eyes and were making their way down the curves of her cheeks. Could it be true, had he really come back to her._

 _"_ _Joey listen is he there right now… could I maybe talk to him?" she asked quietly._

 _"_ _What? Oh yeah of course!"_

 _Tea heard movement from his end and many voices talking all at once in a merriment of noise until she heard him._

 _"_ _Tea." He simply stated. She could hear the pleasure coming from his voice, just being able to hear him say her name again only made her cry harder._

 _"_ _Pharaoh- Atem, is it really you?" she couldn't help but ask, this didn't feel real. He chuckled deeply and she knew it was him. His voice was the deepest she had ever heard in a man, every word he said was slated in honey, like a fine brandy that was left for eons before finally being drunk. His voice never tasted so good._

 _"_ _Yes it is me." He couldn't help but smile. It all happened so quickly, one moment he was walking along the walls of his palace, the next he was back in Yugi's room watching his young partner sleep. Yugi certainly got the wakeup call of his life that day._

 _"_ _But how? You left us after you lost to Yugi, it all felt so unconditional." She quietly stated between tears._

 _"_ _I know and I thought my time with you and everyone was done for that day, but I suppose faith had other plans." She could sense the smirk playing on his lips which only made her smile and her stomach do flips._

 _"_ _Wait, but is this absolute?" she asked hesitantly. If he were to leave again suddenly she wasn't sure she could survive it._

 _"_ _Yes, I believe this is as absolute as it can get." He replied surely._

 _She smiled knowingly, her heart fluttered at the thought that she would have him for the rest of her life. He wouldn't leave her again._

 _"_ _I've missed you Atem." She said quietly a blush forming as the words left her mouth._

 _She could almost hear him smile to her words._

 _"_ _And I have missed you Tea." He replied just as sincerely, his voice reaching a new concave._

 _Tea shuddered at his words, he didn't even have to be with her to make her body concave to him._

 _"_ _Are you coming back to Japan any time soon?" he asked her, a hint of sadness wove in his tone._

 _She looked at her floor suddenly very aware of how alone she was in this massive city, she craved to be with him at that very moment._

 _"_ _I have four years to go at my school and then hopefully when I'm done a ballet company will have taken me on and I'll be dancing wherever they decide."_

 _All her plans seemed to annoy her at that very moment. Why did she choose to stay so far away from everyone she loved?_

 _"_ _Oh I see." His tone had faltered, his voice even deeper than before. How she wanted to wrap her arms around his torso and never let go._

 _"_ _Congratulations Tea, I knew you were talented especially when I saw you dance for the first time so long ago." He paused. "You're graceful on your feet and you will go far."_

 _She blushed remembering the day Yugi had set up for them. She had learned a lot about him on what feels like forever ago. He was so lost then._

 _"_ _Thank you Atem, I hope to visit Japan soon especially since you're back, it only gives me more of an incentive to get my butt on a plane." She blushed not realizing how forceful her words had come out. This only made him chuckle._

 _"_ _I hope to see you soon Tea."_

 _"_ _You too Atem."_

 _And the line went dead._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

 _A/N: The school I've mentioned in the story is real but some aspects I have modified for my story. The same goes for the places I've mentioned in New York City, so if something isn't entirely accurate its been done intentionally. Also the comments I've received so far have been really great and if I could get some more it would be really appreciated. Thank you for reading._

"Right, well in the end it will be his choice and we'll all support him on his decision." She decided this was the right approach, to be stoic and understanding.

"Yes we will."

Yugi and Tea continued their long conversation straying as far away from the former Pharaoh as possible. After what seemed like hours Tea ended the call knowing he'd call her soon enough in the coming days.

She threw her phone on her couch and laid her body along the warm seats. If he were to come she would have to see him, he was one of her friends after all, well before she came along at least. Tea wondered how she would react knowing her lover would be leaving her for a new country far across the sea from home. To her horror Tea thought what if she decided to tag along, but quickly shook her head knowing she would never leave her home country regardless of who was leaving her. She was too sentimental.

Her mind continued to race with what ifs until she fell soundly asleep, a pair of crimson eyes following her into the lull of night.

The sun kissed Tea's pale face awakening the blue eyed dancer from her slumber. She stretched her arms unaware of what time of day it was. She slowly dragged herself to her room checking the clock, 6:52. Why was she awake so early she didn't know but hastily got into the shower cooling her warm body off. She had slept in her sweater all night and she had awoken with some serious sweat on her body.

By the time she got out and had changed into some jeans and another sweater, this one tight and accentuating the curves of her torso, she made her way out of her room and down the hall toward the student lounge that held a fully stacked kitchen. She immediately walked toward the coffee maker and started the machine making more than she could drink for anyone else that wanted.

While waiting for her coffee Tea couldn't help but think of what Atem was thinking. Was he having a hard time deciding to leave her? Did he not want to leave Yugi for a place so far and foreign? Was he afraid to see her just as much as she was afraid to see him? She was completely lost in her thoughts until she felt the small bump of another person. She quickly looked toward the unknown entity and smiled upon realizing it was James, one of the other advanced dancers in her group.

"Good morning James." Tea said grabbing a cup since the coffee machine was signaling it was done.

"Morning Tea." James smiled at his friend grabbing a cup for himself.

"Did you make extra?"

"Don't I always." Tea smiled bringing the warm liquid to her lips before taking a small sip. James gave Tea one of his signature smiles that would make any other girl swoon, but not her. Her heart belonged to another.

"You really are the best." He said looking away. Tea couldn't help but blush, James was very blunt with his compliments.

"It's just coffee." She muttered.

They sat at one of the empty tables just enjoying each other company. James was one of Tea's very good friends and they had occasionally been partnered up for dances together. Tea trusted him a lot because they danced so well together and he was very gentle with her. As they became closer through their dancing, James had tried many times to pursue Tea only to be shot down, Tea deeming their relationship to be wrong since they were partners and should anything go awry it could ruin everything for the both of them. James understood her point but persisted, it had almost become a game for him. He couldn't understand why she couldn't say yes to one date. It would make sense if she had someone waiting for her back home but from the knowledge he gained from his fellow dancers she had none. James certainly new it couldn't be because he was ugly, it's not that he was arrogant it was just so plainly true. He had soft blonde hair that sparkled in the sun, accompanied by tender green eyes that often reminded Tea of freshly mowed grass. He was tall and had a muscular lean physic perfect for dance. Many of his fellow classmates showed their admiration and adoration for him as he was very talented, but he shot most of them down wanting one blue eyed dancer in particular. He stared at Tea drinking her coffee unsuspecting to his gaze since she herself was so lost in her thoughts. He noted how wonderful the pink sweater looked against the gentle curves of her body and wanted nothing more than to hold her against him. He sighed looking away knowing that at the moment this was not possible.

8:05, Tea had exactly fifty-five minutes to get her butt on the train to go downtown to her job in a bookstore. She decided to work there on weekends to make some extra cash for herself. Although her parents were adamantly supporting her, New York was expensive and she wanted to be able to enjoy the city and other things instead of just focusing on dance. Extra cash allowed her to travel more than she could have just from her parents help.

She quickly said goodbye to James and made her way back to her room to get her bag and soon was sitting on the one train heading downtown towards union square. This was by far one of her favorite parts of the city because she got to people watch and enjoy the constant festivities that lined the streets of the famous space. There was always something happening and it made her commute enjoyable.

Rows and rows of shelves littered the small yet quaint book shop. The owner had been running the shop for almost sixty years and enjoyed both old and new customers daily. The shop was quite cozy with small couches littering the front near the window so people could enjoy a book while watching the hub outside. Shelves lined the walls and small stands displayed new books that had been received with rave reviews. A small coffee and tea station stood near the back where anyone would be able to get a hot drink in an assortment of mugs or to go if they were in a hurry. It was indeed one of Tea's favorite places to be besides the dance studio and her dorm. She entered the old shop inhaling deeply the scent of books and coffee, there couldn't be a more complete combination on earth.

She made her way toward the back of the shop where the employees lounge was and promptly put on her name tag and through her hair in a bun. Her bag was packed neatly in her locker and once she deemed herself ready, she stepped out and headed towards the cash register to start her shift.

She looked around at the present customers, some lounging on the sofas both on the lower and upper levels of the store, and those browsing through books looking to see if anyone needed refills or help. Everyone to her knowledge seemed content and she presumed to wait for any customer needing to check out. As she stood waiting her eye caught Mary, the girl who worked at the coffee and tea stand. Tea smiled and gave her a small wave. Mary waved back and motioned Tea to come to her. Tea gave one more look around to see if anyone would be needing her help and saw that everyone still seemed too lost in their own worlds to be bothered by her and followed Mary's wave. Little did she know a pair or crimson eyes were watching her from outside the shop. The eyes seemed to gleam with a happiness that could only be brought out by a reunion but there would be no reunion today. He smiled at the girl seeing how much she remained the same yet how different she truly looked. Older was all he could think.

He sighed getting one last look at the ballet dancer before he set off towards his own destination. _We'll meet soon_ , he thought.

Tea smiled at Mary who warmly brought the dancer in for a hug.

"How've you been?" she asked, her southern accent coming out heavily. Mary had moved to the stone cold streets of New York City, away from her plantation home in her picturesque little town in North Carolina, to pursue her dream of becoming a professional painter. She had received admission at the Juilliard School of Fine Arts and was on her way to opening up her first art show in the coming weeks.

"I've been better." Tea cracked a smile at her old friend. Mary had been working alongside Tea for a year now and Tea couldn't be more grateful that she had found herself such a good friend.

"What's got you all spun up?" she asked whilst nibbling on a muffin. "Also would you like some? They're blueberry and still very warm." Tea smiled at her friend's kindness.

"Don't mind if I do." And swiftly took a bite of the warm pastry. She smiled at the tasty treat.

"This is so damn good, wow."

"I know I made them myself this morning, I had called mama asking for her recipe."

Tea nodded knowing all too well her friend's strong aptitude for cooking. She had been over Mary's apartment more than once for dinner.

"So tell me, anything new in the boyfriend department." Mary wiggled her eyebrows knowingly only to make Tea laugh.

"I'm too busy for a boyfriend-"

"Right because of dance, and dance and oh right dance." Mary threw her muffin wrap away and looked at Tea. "C'mon honey you deserve to find someone that makes you happy, you've been alone in this city for two years and I've yet to see you go on one measly date."

"I have a dream Mary and it's not easy to attain, a boy would just distract me."

"Not if it's the right boy."

Tea thought about her words, she thought she had found the right boy only to lose him to someone else.

"Yeah well best to keep men on their toes. When the right one comes I'll be sure to let you know."

"Seriously how long are you going to keep James, 'on his toes'."

Tea rolled her eyes.

"If James can't take the hint that I'm not interested in him then that's not my problem."

Mary couldn't help but snort at her statement, "Hate to tell you sweets but James isn't the kind of guy whose use to hearing no, so when you pushed him away it probably made him want you more."

"Men are dogs huh."

"Amen to that."

They both soon went back to work with warm bellies filled with blueberry muffins and hot tea.

Seven hours had gone by in a breeze, Tea worked through the endless traffic that poured into the store, helping as many people as she could until her feet ached and she longed to be in her bed. Thankfully the next girl who would be taking over the night shift had just arrived and Tea quickly handed her the reigns while relaying any necessary information she needed to know.

"And that should be it. Have a great night Mel, I'll see you soon."

"Same to you Tea." The black haired girl answered cheerfully and started on her rounds.

Tea made her way toward the employee lounge grabbing her things and leaving the shop. She welcomed the cool New York air with a smile and quickly walked towards the nearest subway station hoping there was no traffic so she would have a quick commute. Of course her hopes were wrong and she sat with her eyes closed listening to the songs she had downloaded on her phone. When they finally got to the stop causing all the bustle, she smiled knowing the traffic should pick up from here on out. The train began to fill with people making their way home from the busy streets of the city and she inhaled the familiar scent of a million perfumes, along with the repellent smell of the subway forming together in one big cloud around her nose. It made her want to sneeze. But among the many perfume and colognes she sensed, a different smell lingering around her tip. It was a strong musk of something earthy with added flavors of peppermint and a smell she had yet to identify.

Her eyes shot open and she quickly looked around the small train. At first to her dismay, she couldn't find his fiery hair but as her eyes looked to the left most corner she spotted him. He was leaning against the side of the bench hanging on to the railing with his eyes closed.

She almost choked.

How was he here already? What was he doing on this train? Was he stalking her?

She wanted to call out to him to get answers but there were too many people blocking her and he was pretty far from her. She didn't want to be one of those people that yelled for another on the train so she kept her mouth shut, waiting for the opportunity at the next stop where passengers would clear the area for her to get up and meet him.

But while she waited she couldn't help but study him like a specimen. His hair was for the most part the same, the black spikes tipped with magenta and blonde bangs framing his delicate face. To most this combination would be horrifying, but he made it look regal, sexy.

He himself looked older and taller as Joey had described, she could see the outline of his muscles around the tight black sweater he wore over some black jeans and boots. His skin was lightly tanned but for the most part his aura remained the same to her. His presence was as strong as ever, even amongst a room of crowded people all shoved together. His eye remained closed and how she begged for him to open them. To be able to witness the crimson hues that swirled around. She wanted to swim in them and feel the intensity they brought about.

The train continued forward, lurching and stopping in various points. She wanted to curse out the MTA for their horrible service today. She was so impatient.

Finally, the train announced they were approaching the stop and she hastily set herself to get up. The train stopped and the doors opened, a mountain of people flooding out blocking those trying to enter. Tea got up, her legs felt wobbly as made her way to his silent figure. His eyes were still closed and she wondered if he could sense her like she could him.

As she was mere feet from Atem an unknown figure blocked her view.

"Tea!" the voice exclaimed excitedly, as if he hadn't seen this morning.

Atem's eyes opened quickly and he looked for the woman whose named was called out.

"Oh hey James." She said annoyed trying to walk past him. "If you could excuse me for a –"

"No." James held a finger to her lips shutting her up. Tea looked at him with a heavily surprised irritated look. "Tea listen I know we were dance partners and I know you're worried for future performances you don't want to mess up our great chemistry. But I don't believe that, I believe if we can have great chemistry on stage we can surely have it off stage as well." He smiled knowingly at her and it took everything in Tea not to shove him aside and tell him to fuck off. She nervously looked past James's head at the curious eyes that had finally decided to open.

Azure met crimson and Tea felt herself entranced once again. They were just as deep and tranquil as she had remembered. She couldn't believe she was finally looking into them. For a moment she was lost in his fiery gaze and finally felt herself being shaken.

"Hello Tea, what are you looking at?" James turned around to see what had caught her attention and glared at the man that had met her gaze. _Who the hell was this guy?_

Tea shook her head and saw Atem looking at both of them curiously. James was now looking at Atem with slits and to Tea's surprise Atem began to change his calm demeanor to a more defensive one. It was so subtle; James would have never picked up on it but Tea knew him so well. His eyes began to stare harshly at James and she could tell James was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Urm right okay anyway back to this. What do you say, will you go on a date with me?" he asked her loud enough for Atem to hear, but his face held no notice of shock or objection. Then again why would he, he had someone waiting for him at home. The thought of her angered Tea and she looked directly at James.

"Yes fine I'll go."

James looked like he was about to squeal like a school girl. He grabbed Tea's waist and brought her a bit closer to him. Tea struggled to keep her distance against his grasp and could have sworn she saw Atem start to move closer but stayed put.

To her horror James knelt down and whispered in her ear, "I'll make it worth your while baby."

Tea wanted to puke at his words, especially with Atem standing so close to them but only mustered a very forced smile nodding.

Thankfully James got off at the next stop leaving Tea alone with the only man she wished asked her on date. Atem finally seeing the annoying twit to be gone walked closer to Tea, closing the little space left between them.

"Tea." He breathed realizing how good it felt to say her name after so long.

"Hello Atem." She said softly not meeting his gaze again. His eyes were too intense for her right now. To her adamant surprise Atem pulled her for a hug. It was with one arm and tad awkward as they were on a moving train and both of them were trying not to fall on their asses. Nevertheless, she hugged him back breathing him in deeply and feeling the new muscles protruding from his shirt. Why did he have to wear such a tight shirt today. He finally let go, ending her bliss and carefully looked at her up close.

She really had matured, her features were much more defined and she had lost most of the small amounts of baby fat that had been etched on her face. Her eyes were like crystals, becoming a beautiful backdrop for her dainty nose and sharp cheekbones. He couldn't help but notice how her body had matured too. It had certainly filled in many places noting the tight pink sweater she wore under her winter jacket. The neck line was quite low and since they were so close her swells were almost hitting his chest. Her legs had become stronger from what he could tell and she too had become a bit taller. Certainly not as tall as him but longer than before.

Tea could feel his eyes running all over her, absorbing her new self and she couldn't stop the blush creeping upon her cheeks. Atem noticed the hints of pink across her nose and he cleared his throat avoiding any sort of blush of his own. It was wholly obvious he was checking her out.

"It's good to see you Tea, after so long." His voice had gone down an octave making her hold on tighter to the silver pole above her. She cursed her body for giving in to his voice so easily.

"Yes and same to you." She paused. "You certainly look different with your own body."

He smirked knowingly, "There was only such much Yugi's body could offer me. Essentially this was what I looked like as Pharaoh." He said the last part in almost a whisper as there were other people on this train with them.

"Oh." Was all she could muster. She wanted to kick herself.

"So what brings you to New York?" she finally asked.

"Well I'm sure Yugi told you." He smirked again and she had the odd sensation of wanting to kick him but instead rolled her eyes.

"Yes he explained your situation, congratulations by the way. But I wasn't expecting you to be here today. He had only told me yesterday."

"Ah yes well I had made up my decision long ago and Yugi just wasn't aware of it. He had let me have some alone time for a bit and by the time my flight came around all I could do from getting him to not freak out on me over the phone was send a letter."

"You're telling me you traveled half way across the world by yourself and left Yugi a letter explaining your decision and where you've gone the day before he explained to me your news with thoughts that you were very indecisive."

He smiled wickedly. "Yes."

Tea couldn't contain her snigger and began laughing, was this truly the pharaoh she had left behind. Who knew he could be so playful without the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"He is going to kill you." She finally said.

"Indeed. But he'll be fine once the initial shock has died away."

"Yeah, that's true."

The train announced its next stop, one Tea had to take and she looked sorrowfully at Atem.

"Well this is me, if you have a phone maybe we can exchange numbers and grab lunch?"

He smiled, "What kind of bafoon would I be to not get a cell phone while I'm stranded in a different country."

Tea snorted and tossed him the piece of paper she had written her number on while waving him goodbye. This would be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 _A/N: Thank you for the comments and please keep them coming. Happy reading._

Tea laid in her bed, something she had felt was warm to her for a long time now felt cold. She tossed and turned countlessly, often getting up to rearrange the pillows but sleep didn't wish to lay with her tonight. She finally gave up and walked to her living room pushing away the white curtains that blocked her view of the Hudson. The water twinkled under the moonlight making it seem virtually black and white, like a little galaxy forming small ripples against the hectic streets of Manhattan. Her eyes loomed over the waves and she thought about her first interaction with Atem today. She hadn't seen him for almost three years if she were to count the year he was gone from them all, and he had certainly grown some. Joey clearly hadn't done him justice and Tea groaned internally. How could he have gotten more handsome?

She sighed and laid on her couch shutting her eyes. Finally, as if by force, she succumbed into a deep slumber where she danced on rolls of grass and smelled peppermint in the air.

Sunday were days where Tea would go down to the studios they had set up in her dormitory to practice for her performances. This Sunday would be no different, as she had woken up a little later than usual and had hastily taken her shower. Her morning coffee and croissant were currently making her body feel warm as she slowly started stretching herself out. The room she had chosen to practice wasn't the biggest so often times it was left untouched by the students. It was a forgotten room that Tea absolutely adored. She felt completely comfortable within its walls and was able to practice for hours often times without disturbance from anyone but her cellphone. As she stretched she thought whether Atem would text her, or call her for lunch. She had given him her number only and so she held no power over his decision. Although the thought did annoy her, it also comforted her because she knew she couldn't take his rejection had she texted him first about it. She'd just end up overthinking and make herself miserable over nothing. It was a fatal flaw of hers she detested greatly but couldn't seem to find a way around it.

With a heavy sigh she put herself in first position and began to dance. First without the music so she could focus on her limbs and facial expressions. After she was sure she had some control over the difficult bits, she would play music. This routine was what got her into Lincoln Center and with enough luck it would help her go even farther.

Hours had passed before Tea's phone went off. Her body was filled with sweat and her legs ached, but she smiled knowing her practice was going exceedingly well so far. She ignored the call, fixed her bun then went straight back into her rehearsal. Not even twenty minutes later, her cellphone chimed again and this time Tea did not want to wait for it to ring once more if she ignored it and went to answer.

"Yes." She said gruffly. She had such a great practice going and was annoyed whoever had called was disturbing her.

"Tea! Hi, sorry if I'm disturbing you I know you usually practice now but I received Atem's letter, that asshole, and I know he's in New York. Have you by chance seen him or heard from him because he's not answering my phone and I can't help but worry. He's such a piece of shit sometimes." Yugi spoke all he needed to say in one breath and Tea couldn't help but laugh at her friend's demeanor. She was pretty sure Yugi knew Atem was perfectly capable at handling himself but Yugi was Yugi.

"I actually ran into him on the train yesterday. He seems to be doing well and he's looking well too." she blushed at her last statement.

"Thank God you saw him." He was quiet for a moment as if thinking. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I gave him my number in case he wanted to have lunch or if he had any questions getting around, but that's about it."

"Oh okay, knowing him he'll probably take you up on that offer."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hmm nothing. Okay well I'll leave you to it. If that asshole calls you just let him know to call me back as soon as possible. Although I wonder why he would call you before calling me considering all the missed calls and voicemails I left him…" his voice trailed off with a click and Tea smiled at her friend. It was then she realized how dearly she missed him.

Tea sat down against the wall looking at her cellphone. It was now 7:45. She had been practicing for a nine hours today and her legs really could use a warm shower and ice bath. Hoisting herself up with the banister, she walked towards her bag and grabbed the almost empty water bottle. Her stomach growled in anticipation for food and she quickly put her things away and made her way back towards her dorm room.

While waiting for the elevator a whiff of red hair flew past her face and Tea turned to face Kaya. The red haired beauty smiled coldly at Tea and pressed the elevator button once more as if to hurry up the absurdly slow machine.

"Hey Tea." She said almost sweetly. Tea rolled her eyes, she really didn't want to ruin her mood over someone as trivial as her.

"What Kaya? Plan to push me off the top of this building?"

Kaya cocked a lethal smile, "Well don't tempt me now."

The doors opened with a ding and both girls entered the confined space. Tea pressed her floor, as did Kaya and both waited in relative silence.

Tea could feel Kaya's unyielding gaze watching her and it was seriously making her uncomfortable.

"If you have something to say, just say it." She said through her teeth.

"I'm debating whether it's worth it to tell you or not."

"Spit it out."

Kaya gave her a thoughtful gaze before stating, "Fine, Miss Gutierrez told me to tell you all the main leads will be practicing together on Monday instead of with the rest of the class."

"And why were you debating on telling me this?" Tea looked at her, an annoyed shadow show casing across her features.

"Hmm I don't know maybe sabotage, maybe boredom to see Miss G's reaction to you being late. But then I thought with the show so close how could I sabotage my own career just to get a few laughs for myself. I guess now you owe me one Tea Gardner."

And with that the doors opened and she flew out leaving Tea seething. She really was a spoiled brat, was this all really one big game to her.

Tea trudged to her dorm room trying to shake the feelings of aggravation from her tired being. Kaya was really not worth the effort; she had tried many times before to sabotage Tea or the very least threaten her about sabotaging her so this was nothing new.

She walked into the dimly lit space and placed her bag down on her couch. Without a moment's thought she trudged toward her bathroom and peeled off her tight dancer's outfit before entering into a warm shower. The water was just as therapeutic as ever and she remained under the light sprinkle for a long time. When she finally exited the bathroom in her towel she saw there was a missed call and text message from a number she hadn't saved.

 _Are you free tonight for dinner? The city is quite lonesome._

Her heart began to race, of course she knew who it was and he was asking her to dinner. She checked the time, 8:30. It wasn't too late and she quickly gave a call back to the number.

"I'll see you at Union Square in front of Lulu's Bookstore in forty minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

The line ended and she quickly made her way to her closet trying to figure out what to wear. This wasn't a date, it was a friendly dinner between two old friends and she boded herself not to be nervous. She would not allow a taken man to take her heart any longer. She ached for something more but she knew better than to hope.

Her eyes glided over various dresses before settling on a black long sweater dress that didn't seem too dressy but also not overbearingly casual. She accented the dress with sheer tights and warm boots and proceeded to brush her wet hair. She didn't have time to blow dry it and placed some cream in it to get it not too frizz. Her makeup was light, a bit of blush and some mascara to accent her eyes. Her body was spritzed with some of her favorite perfume and with one final look in her mirror she grabbed her bag and coat and sprinted out the door towards the subway.

When comfortably seated in the blue seats of the moving train, she thought about where to take him. Perhaps he already had a restaurant in mind but just in case she thought of all the little joints he might like.

Half an hour later, earlier than she had expected but then again it was Sunday night and the trains weren't heavily packed, Tea walked out of the subway station towards her beloved bookstore. She hoped he knew how to get there and didn't have much trouble finding it. Her phone read that it was 9:15, she was earlier than expected and thought she'd have to wait for him. As she approached the bookstore she noticed a figure waiting out front so obviously different from the rest of the pedestrians walking around him. His back was turned to her so all she could see was his black winter pea coat hanging off his body. He looked so strong even from behind and she could feel her heart racing.

 _Stop it_ , she scolded herself and with a deep breath she walked towards him. As if sensing her, he turned around and immediately smiled at her appearance. It took everything in Tea not to blush and she swiftly closed the space between them.

"Hey." She breathed. Why was she always so breathless around him?

"Hello, you look lovely tonight Tea." And it was true, even in her simple attire and very light makeup Tea seemed to be glowing under the moonlight. He had felt her presence close to him and he wondered how even after all these years he still felt that connection.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." She nervously laughed and immediately turned around as if to avoid his gaze. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit, she had changed yet was still the same Tea he had come to know all those years ago.

"So have you decided on a place to eat? I am the tourist now and you are the proper citizen." He grinned widely at her and she laughed.

"Right clearly I'm an expert on all things New York. But yes I do have an Italian place in mind, I think you'll like it."

"Lead the way." He motioned forward with his hand and Tea almost had the urge to grab it. She took a deep breath and they walked the short walk to Luigi's Pizzeria and Restaurant. It was a fairly large place with décor that attempted to match Italian architecture and living. The owners clearly paid no expense to making it beautiful as there was an indoor outdoor seating area that was lined with beautiful plants and small lights. Those who chose to sit outside were awarded with heat lamps to keep them warm on the crisp winter night. Tea led him towards the host who stood inside at a wooden podium.

"Good evening, how many are we serving?" she asked politely toward Tea.

"Two."

"Right this way. Would you like to sit inside or outside? We have heating lamps set up for those who want to bear the cold."

Tea looked back at Atem who presumably said, "Outside please."

The hostess hadn't noticed Tea's partner and when she looked back at the arcane voice her eyes widened exceptionally. The women immediately smiled sweetly at him in a way that made Tea want to roll her eyes and lead them to a small table located at the outermost corner of the restaurant.

"Here have a seat, your waiter will come shortly bringing you your heat lamp." She paused before looking at Atem, "Please enjoy your dinner."

Tea felt she might gag, was this woman seriously flirting with Atem right in front of her not even knowing if she was his girlfriend or not. She left soon after giving them their menus, sashaying her hips no doubt for Atem to notice the curves that accentuated her body.

"Seems you've turned into quite the ladies man." Tea stated drawing her eyes away from the unashamed woman. To her surprise she saw he hadn't even looked at the hostess, but at her. He seemed to be studying her again and she quickly took the menu looking at the items. She hid her face as much as she could to prevent him from seeing the flustered look he had caused from his staring. She heard him chuckle deeply before grabbing his own menu. What was he doing?

She continued browsing the menu before settling on a simple pasta with calamari dish. Atem had placed his menu down as well seeming to have chosen his designated dinner.

The waiter came soon after with the heat lamp, thankfully, as it had gotten quite cold. He turned it on and Tea let her hands go around it to warm her frozen fingers.

"Have you decided on what you would like?" the waiter asked while he poured them both water.

"I'll have the linguini pasta with calamari and a small salad on the side."

"And I'll have the same." Atem stated smirking at Tea. So he was waiting for her to order. She smirked herself, he probably didn't really know these dishes.

"Coming right away." The waiter walked away with their menus finally leaving the couple alone. Tea realized this was the first time she was truly alone with Atem, no distractions and she mentally sighed taking a deep breath.

"So how's your stay so far in the city? I know the subway can get confusing at times and the people are definitely something you never get used to." She gave him a small smile.

"So far I've had a fairly easy time, the people at the museum have been very helpful and my classes begin tomorrow. I must say I am excited for what they have in store for me."

"And that is what exactly?"

"Well when they came to know I was exceptionally good at reading hieroglyphics and understanding the ancient Egyptian language, they wanted me to be part of this program as soon as possible. They had found a new tomb and wanted me to help encode the writings on the walls. That will be my first major project."

"Wow, thats all so exciting. It must be nice knowing you're helping bring back the history of your people for the modern world to get to know and understand."

Her words made Atem smile as they were very true.

"What tomb did they uncover exactly?"

Atem looked thoughtful before replying, "It's the tomb of Pharaoh Seto. My predecessor."

Tea's eyes widened. "Who discovered his tomb?"

"A professor named Doctor Christian Langdon. He was known for looking for the nameless Pharaoh's tomb all his life only to discover his forerunner instead. To say it wasn't a big discovery would be an understatement."

"But you already know a lot about Seto as he was a priest in your court and your cousin."

Atem looked thoughtful once more and nodded. "Yes."

"Do you think you'll discover anything else from your past you weren't unaware of?"

"Perhaps, but I'm not hopeful, Seto had relayed much of his time as Pharaoh when I had moved on from this world."

"You met him in the afterlife?"

"Indeed. I met most of my dear friends who were part of my court, it was a joyous time." He looked down at his water in great thought. Tea wondered if he regretted coming back to the modern world, leaving those he sacrificed himself for behind once more.

"It must have been hard to leave them behind again." she relayed.

He looked at her before replying, "Almost as hard as leaving you all."

The intensity of his gaze held Tea entranced for several moments before she shook her head and smiled, "But you're back now, and in New York City of all places!"

"Yes, it's a vibrant city and much more fast paced than Domino."

"It's called the sleepless city for a reason." She winked at Atem with her last statement making him smirk.

"One wonders how all these people entertain themselves at night." He responded with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Tea laughed and it was then Atem noticed just how beautiful the girl that sat before him was. Her laugh was like carillons, filling the crisp night air with warmth. It was almost addicting.

His thoughts of the dancer were soon clouded by the woman who waited for him at home. Kiya was the one he had shared most of the two years he spent in this life. She had helped him learn more about society and had pushed him to pursue schooling. He couldn't think these things of his old friend when someone like her was back home waiting for his return, no matter how long he was gone. He promptly cleared his throat pushing the thoughts he had for the dancer away. This was a friendly dinner and he had actually started flirting. Thankfully their food had come and he quickly immersed himself in the pasta. It was of course delicious and he could tell Tea thought so too from the way she closed her eyes with every bite.

They soon fell into a relative silence until Tea broke the comfortable air.

"Yugi called me today by the way."

Atem suddenly looked up an impish gleam in his gaze.

"Oh and what did he say?"

"Well he was freaking out about how you had left things with him and he called you an asshole. Also please call him back, he might just get on a plane himself just to answer your phone to check it still works." They both laughed at her statement.

"I miss my young partner." Atem stated after the laughter ceased.

"I do to." Tea replied quietly.

He looked at her thoughtfully, "Perhaps it's been too long Tea."

Tea continued picking at her food avoiding Atem's solemn gaze, she knew for a fact a visit back home was long overdue but she couldn't return yet. She couldn't face everyone she loved with the pain she felt so deeply inside. Returning to Domino would only deepen that ache so it was best she kept away for now until she felt herself getting stronger. It certainly wasn't helping when the person causing it all was sitting right in front of her, eating Italian food, so oblivious to her inner turmoil.

"I will soon but dance has been keeping me busy."

Atem immediately smiled at the mention of her future profession.

"How is that going by the way, I'm sure with all the professional training you've received you've mastered your talent."

Tea couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm in what she loved.

"Well it's a process, I haven't mastered the art yet. I mean I don't think I'll ever truly master dance, I think as you grow you only continue to learn more and more. It's a never ending route."

Atem looked down at his plate with a smirk etched on his lips.

"My have you become ever so wise."

Tea smiled at his kind words. It wasn't wise what she said, more truth than wisdom she thought but appreciated his words.

"I suppose New York makes you grow up beyond your years which each passing moment you stay."

"I think I'll fit in just fine here then."

They both followed each other's gaze after his words were said and smiled. The truth he told was very apparent, he would be very content in his stay here.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 _A/N: I'm pretty sure some of you are thinking that the stories going a little slow in the romantic aspects, but I wanted to keep it as realistic as possible. No one falls in love in a day sadly. Anyway thank you for reading, comments are always appreciated and only improve my writing so please don't hesitate to post any criticisms._

Once they were both done with their meals, Atem fought to pay the bill insisting it was improper for Tea to contribute even a dollar as he had asked her out to eat. Although she was annoyed, she also couldn't help but admire how chivalrous he was. He was a true gentleman, something rare to find in men these days. Then again he wasn't exactly from her era.

They soon left the restaurant, Atem satisfied that Tea had given in to his demands, and Tea repulsed at the waitress's brash attempt at asking Atem out on a date for next Saturday. Atem had politely declined her forward request asserting he was taken and the woman couldn't help but glare at Tea. At that point Tea wanted to scream at the woman that he wasn't hers either but settled with an icy glare instead.

They made their way out into the busy streets admiring the many lights the city had put up since it was Christmas time. It truly looked like a parade of little stars hanging off the buildings and trees lining the cemented sidewalks. They walked in silence enjoying each other's company until Tea pointed out the famous union square holiday market that always popped up around this time of year. She was sure Atem would love it and she also wanted to look for some jewelry for herself. As they headed towards the market Atem couldn't help but wonder about the boy who had possessively held Tea within his gaze while on the train. He seemed a little on edge once he noticed Atem's gaze on the brunette dancer and didn't really like him after the cold gaze he was giving the former pharaoh.

"So it seems I'm not the only one with a date coming up." He decided to go about the subject of this unknown man comically in case he trudged on icy waters.

Tea immediately turned bright red at the mention of James. She had completely forgotten about James since thoughts of Atem had occupied most of the space in her mind. The way he acted on the train was embarrassing to her, to anyone watching he looked like a jealous ex-lover. And to her horror she had actually agreed on a date with him and she wasn't sure he'd even allow her to cancel said date.

"Seems I have no choice in the matter." She firmly stated.

Atem looked at her confused. "What do you mean you don't have a choice? You did agree, I heard you."

Tea immediately got annoyed at the tone of his voice. He almost seemed to be accusing her of something.

"It's nothing, James is just very um passionate about his feelings for me and now that I've finally said yes, he won't let go very easily."

"So then why agree in the first place. It's clear you do not care for the man, why lead him on."

Tea glared at Atem, was he being serious. He was acting as though he knew the full story, at the months of awkward no's and made up excuses she had to make just to spare her friends feelings. He was judging something he didn't understand himself and it was making her angry.

"I am not leading him on Atem, he has been pursuing me for months and maybe I've decided to give his feelings a chance. I've been alone for the past two years and you of all people should know how that feels. So please don't judge what you don't understand." Her words came off unwelcoming and she quickly walked ahead of him avoiding his gaze.

Atem walked behind her stunned at her choice of words. He wasn't sure exactly what he said to have led the conversation to this but he could feel and hear the sudden agitation she felt towards him. And for some reason it only made him angry. It's not like he said anything wrong, it was clear as day to him Tea held no feelings for this man and yet she suddenly agreed to go out with him. Especially in front of Atem himself. The memory of James leaning in to whisper something into Tea's ear piqued Atem as well and he continued walking behind Tea not saying a word to her. If she wished to pursue this man's feelings, then so be it.

Finally, the pair reached the market, Atem still trailing behind the young dancer watching every step she took. She suddenly turned around and waited for him to reach her.

"I'm going to check out some of the jewelry stalls and you can browse any of the other stalls, if you'd like of course." She stated rather briskly.

He fought to roll his eyes at her attitude.

"Alright."

"Once you're done you can leave." She paused before continuing, "With or without me. I don't know if you have any other plans or someone waiting for you." Her words came out even more hostile and it took everything in Atem not to pin her down and demand why she was being so rude. He ignored her harsh temperament and politely nodded at her before walking past her figure towards a small wooden shop selling paintings.

He reached the little wooden hut, loitering outside a bit to get a glimpse at what the owner was selling. They were mainly landscape pieces but they were beautiful. He finally walked in and browsed the many paintings before finding a piece that took his breath away. It was a snowy landscape that showed a small cabin in the middle of a mountain. The cabin looked cozy and snug and Atem could almost smell the warm scent of the hearth. Outside of the cabin two figures were painted, a man seemed to be watching a woman ice skating on the frozen pond right side their warm abode. Although his face wasn't well detailed, Atem could tell the man was happy watching his lover laughing at the merriment of her present activity.

"I see you've discovered a very important painting of mine. I hoped no one would find it as I had stashed it behind so many others." A warm old man greeted Atem from behind who immediately turned around upon hearing the strangers voice.

"Why keep it in your store at all if it is so important?" he questioned back.

"Well I always figured it was never meant to be kept in the attic of my house." He looked down at the painting lovingly. "It holds too much meaning."

Atem smiled at the old man. He held a sincere glow to him making him easily trustworthy to strangers. His face held countless lines show casing the many years of life he lived and Atem wondered the stories that lingered upon the fine curves etched upon his fragile body.

"I suppose it's a romantic one."

"How'd you guess?" he laughed and continued, "Now on to haggling, how much are you willing to pay for it son?"

Atem grinned and began bargaining with the shop owner until they concluded a fair price.

He paid the man and received the painting wrapped up and placed in a box. It seemed a bit extravagant for such a small pop up shop.

"I hold onto my paintings very dearly as each one carries a memory of my life, so I box them up carefully to each person that buys them. It's like giving away a piece of myself and I wouldn't want to be held in a paper bag." He laughed making Atem grin at his words.

"Thank you sir and happy holidays."

"You too son."

Walking away from the kind man, Atem felt lighter and decided to look for the disgruntled dancer among the crowded shops of the market. He wasn't sure she wanted to see him yet, but he still wanted to see her before he left. And if he had the chance to say goodbye he would.

Walking amongst the New Yorkers, he couldn't believe how hard it was to find Tea. He had made his way towards where most of the jewelry shops sat but there was an alarming amount of middle cut brunette women wearing black coats. He sighed about to give up when he spotted her at a shop east of where he was standing. He watched her look at a pair of sapphire tear drops earrings that would match her eyes perfectly. It would almost be a crime for her not to buy them he thought, and it seems she thought the same. She called over someone who worked in the store, no doubt to ask for the price and once she was told she started haggling. The sales lady shook her head saying something to Tea that made her eyes look dejected. She took one last look at the striking iridescent earrings and walked away. Atem wanted to follow her figure but instead headed for the shop.

"Excuse me, how much for the earrings?" he asked the same sales lady Tea had spoken to moments ago. She smiled upon seeing Atem, "Five hundred dollars' sir, and I'm sorry I won't be able to give you a better price than that. They're pure sapphire with ten karats of white gold along the drop. It's a stunning piece really."

Atem nodded agreeing with her words.

"Indeed. I'll take it."

"Right away, I'll pack it for you."

She carefully took the earrings off the display hold in the clear box and placed them in a black velvet case.

"If you'd like to see the matching necklace it comes with I can show you that as well." She added while wrapping the earrings away before placing them in small red bag.

Atem nodded and the woman promptly brought out another clear box that held a simple silver choker necklace etched with small sapphires on the silver band, before drooping down into a v where a larger tear dropped shaped sapphire stood.

"The necklace holds 20 karats of white gold around the sapphire drop and along the silver band. The pieces were made one a kind and they do look exquisite together."

Atem didn't need the woman to try to convince him as her words spoke truth. He knew the money he would be spending was over the top but he couldn't help himself to think just how beautiful it would look along Tea's pale skin and blue eyes.

"I'll take the necklace as well."

Atem wasn't sure what possessed him to buy Tea the necklace and earrings. Perhaps it was the sudden guilt he felt for angering her, or that he selfishly wanted to see her and only her wear the beautiful ornate pieces. In any case, he certainly didn't regret his purchases and contentedly walked away from the market towards the train station that would lead him home.

Tea walked past the many small shops littered around union square, fighting back the urge to return to the jewelry shop and buy the sapphire earrings. The earrings were absolutely beautiful and complimented her face so well but the price tag certainly didn't complement her wallet. She knew it wouldn't be wise to spend such a large sum of money on earrings when she was constantly buying new ballet shoes and leotards. Dance was expensive and she couldn't put herself in a position where she couldn't buy the proper material for her craft should something happen.

She wistfully sighed and headed towards the subway. She had picked up a couple of bracelets and a thin silver necklace that held a single miniscule t for her name. Although her purchases were pretty to her, those earrings still stood in the back of her mind. Maybe one day money won't ever be an issue, she thought. She silently sat on the mostly empty train carts looking at her phone, it was 11:00 PM. She was out longer than she had expected and leaned back thinking about the turn of events that had occurred during her overall pleasant night. For the first time ever she was annoyed at Atem. Although her anger had subsided long ago and she thought maybe she had overreacted a bit, but her annoyance for him still continued on. She wasn't sure why he was acting so judgy towards her about James, it's not like it was any of his concern anyway. In any case what happened, happened and she couldn't do much to change anything. She wondered if he was annoyed at her and whether he had left as soon as she did. She groaned at herself, why couldn't she have just kept a cool head and told him she didn't want to discuss it. She blamed her mother for her erratic temper and prayed the MTA would get her home as quickly as possible because she was exhausted.

Dance practice was held in the main studio for Tea the next day, as she was practicing with the rest of the leads. So far Kaya hadn't tried to trip Tea or annoy her for the most part which was a good sign to say the least. Everyone was entirely too focused on their dancing to worry about anyone else's since their performance was steadily coming up. Many scouts would be in the audience waiting to find their next ballerinas to add to their companies and tensions ran high amongst the group of talented dancers. Miss Gutierrez could feel the stress looming in the air and clapped her hands signaling for everyone to stop.

"Listen everyone, I can understand the strain you must be feeling as it is getting close to opening night and we are expecting some very important guests, but you are forgetting why you are here. You're dancing to impress someone else instead of yourselves and if you continue to do so it will hinder your talents. You all are the best of the best and I have no doubt you will perform to the paramount of your abilities on opening night. But I fear you will lose the passion and fun that lead you to choose this career and again I distress it will deter your talents making you look like everyone else.

"Show your passion, leave the tension behind and allow the music to flow through your bones. Show me the Swan Queen in all of her grace and valor Tea, and allow Kaya to be your complete opposite when she portrays the black swan as someone robust almost erotic and feline. You two are the center of this production and I want you to start working together to complement each other's roles. You two are cut from the same cloth and I believe if you start practicing jointly some magic can be found." She pointed her fingers at Tea and Kaya signaling them to join together. Although her speech was encouraging and did help Tea with some of the tension she was feeling, the thought of working so closely with Kaya was bringing her stress levels to a new high. How could Miss Gutierrez possibly think this was a good idea. Everyone in her class new the fierce rivalry between Kaya and Tea and Tea was sure some of the professors had heard of it as well, and yet here she was partnered with the one girl in the entire room she feared could upstage her. _Great_ , she thought.

Miss Gutierrez had stopped Tea and Kaya after class to give them two keys to an unknown room in their dormitory.

"It is a room used by the professional ballerinas for practice but I have been given special permission to allow you two to use it until opening night. I have set up a schedule with both of your other classes in mind to practice in this room together, so you cannot give me a reason where you two couldn't come together." She handed both dancers a piece of paper which indeed held their schedules for their current classes and an added space for their new one.

"I will show up unannounced on any of the days I've listed to see how your practice is going, and trust me I will know if you have been practicing or not so do not try and stunt me."

Tea and Kaya both nodded aware of the seriousness in their teacher's voice. Although they both showed their lack of enthusiasm in working together, they both understood it was something that was needed.

"Thank you for this professor, I hope we can make you proud in the end."

Kaya nodded at Tea's words, for once agreeing.

"You're very welcome girls, I just want what's best for my students as the world of ballet can be a dangerous and volatile one at times."

Kaya and Tea both looked confused at their teacher who sighed and waved them away with a smile.

"Now go rest, todays practice has been grueling and please do not lose the keys, I will need them back after the show is over."

Both girls nodded and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Two weeks flew by in no time as Tea and Kaya practiced together in their room gifted by Miss Gutierrez. It was a rocky start to say the least, as both dancers were competing heavily next to each other, always commenting harshly on whatever they were doing wrong. Although Tea, who was normally open to criticism, couldn't take it from Kaya since her way of conveying her thoughts often times came out rude and humiliating. Tea lashed out herself a few times at the red head who brazenly walked out on a couple of practices fuming while sending various threats toward the brunette as she left the room. Those days always left Tea exhausted and in a terrible mood. She was grateful Miss Gutierrez had yet to visit any of their practices which surprised Tea considering the ballet was coming up at the end of the month. They had another two weeks left to perfect their parts and Tea was far from ready.

Her feet were planted firmly on the ground, staring the red head down who sat with a scowl at the other end of the room.

"Kaya come on Miss G said you have to convey the black swan as sensual and dangerous. Although your dancing is beautiful it's not." Tea paused thinking for a word. "Threatening or daunting. Remember you're trying to seduce the prince and inevitably rescind me."

Kaya laughed mockingly at Tea's last statement.

"Oh please Tea, had I gotten to be the white swan I would have ruined you months ago."

Tea glowered at her not understanding why she couldn't heed to her words and take her advice. She was only trying to help her.

"Well you didn't and you're not making any of this better for the both of us by sitting like a baby sulking at the fact that you're a terrible dancer." Tea's words came out polar and she was a bit stunned at the harshness in her voice. She quickly shook away the small amount of sympathy she held for Kaya and continued her stare down.

Kaya had hastily gotten up as Tea's words were said and charged toward the brunette with a deep grimace etched on her flushed lips.

"What did you say?" she hissed quietly, her grey eyes never leaving Tea's blue.

"You're a terrible dancer, face it that's why Professor Hans gave me the part and not you. Everyone knew how much you wanted it and we all knew you practiced for weeks on end before the auditions and yet here we are." Tea conveyed to herself and then waved her arms towards Kaya in a mocking gesture.

Kaya looked as though she was about to explode, her pale face glowing red.

"You bitch; you don't deserve this part. You probably slept with Professor Hans to get the part or at least sucked his dick to get a leg up from the rest of us. You're a pitiful dancer, everyone knows you couldn't have gotten this on your own." She shoved Tea back hard before leaving the room with a slam.

Tea quickly grabbed the nearby practice bar to keep herself from falling completely, stunned at Kaya's words and actions. Kaya had never physically touched Tea before and so this left her quite shocked. She slowly lowered herself down, her hand never leaving the bar before closing her eyes, taking in a deep breath. How was she supposed to prepare for her part when she couldn't practice with her partner? Frustration filled her weary body and all she could do to keep herself from crying out in irritation was to pick herself up and start practicing on her own. She started in first position taking in a deep breath before playing the music.

She danced, she danced away the hindrance weighing down her body from Kaya's words and insults. She danced away the loneliness she felt in this big city. She danced away the grief she felt for not visiting her home, her friends, her parents in two years. She hadn't realized the sorrow that weighed her heart since her schedule kept her so busy. She never gave herself a chance to breathe, to accept what had happened with Atem and to accept the fact that he was in her city. Everything had been so fast paced since her arrival in New York and she never once gave herself a chance to think and to perhaps let go of him.

Maybe it just wasn't something she was ready to do, maybe she never would truly do it. But all she could do now was dance away the feelings that haunted her for so long. The angst that bit at her toes and the solitude consuming her tired being. It was all becoming too much.

Atem sat in his advanced ancient Egyptian culture and history class barely paying attention to the professor speaking about the process of mummification. He smirked at the thought of her ever finding out his actual body was once mummified, the look on her face would certainly be priceless. He twirled the pencil around in his hand, his mind far engrossed in its own thoughts rather than her words. He hadn't spoken to Tea since their dinner and small feud and the sapphire jewelry loomed in the back of his mind. He wondered when he could possibly give her such a lavish gift. Perhaps it was too much and he internally groaned but quickly let that thought escape him, of course he would give her the jewelry it was just when. He felt a pang of lust enter him at the thought of sapphires laying delicately against Tea's soft skin, but quickly shot the feelings away. They confused him beyond belief and he decided it was just because it had been so long since he saw her and the small connection they once had was sparking into feelings unbeknownst to him. He figured they would go away eventually.

His mind moved on to the conversation he had with Kiya last night. She seemed to be missing him much more than he thought as the words they exchanged would have led to something much more if he was back at home. The thought made him smile and he suddenly felt himself miss her with a fondness only found with someone so familiar and safe. He loved her, something he would never have thought could happen from their first encounter. It felt so long ago.

 _Atem smiled at Yugi who was busy shuffling his cards into a deck. He looked so engrossed in his endeavor that Atem decided to leave for a walk. A smile arose on his lips as he left the room, grabbing his black leather jacket on his way out of Yugi's grandfathers game shop. The old man was kind enough to let Atem stay with him and his grandson after his return from the afterlife. It felt so strange for Atem to be able to walk wherever he desired without having to ask Yugi to let him take over, which led to Atem taking several trips outside to clear his head or observe the modern world. Today would be no different as he headed on his familiar path through the streets of Domino City. It was autumn now and the air was cool leaving a gentle breeze to caress Atem's cold face. He smiled closing his eyes for a moment to breathe in the scent of cypress leaves and the various coffee shops that littered the sidewalks. Without warning, he felt himself hit something and promptly opened his eyes to see a knocked over figure on the floor._

 _"_ _Hey watch it!" she exclaimed wiping the dirt from her jeans._

 _She stood up ignoring the extended hand Atem had given._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." He replied looking at her curiously._

 _"_ _Clearly, you had your eyes closed." She retorted with annoyed expression. "Why are you walking around with your eyes closed in a busy street anyway? Are you drunk?"_

 _Atem chuckled lightly, she was amusing. He noted the dark black hair that shone under the clouded sun. Her skin was lightly tanned giving her a glow, but what caught his eye the most were her eyes. They were the lightest blue he had ever seen, it almost felt as though he was swimming in a clear bay while gazing into them._

 _"_ _Hello? Are you okay?" she asked waving her arms in front of his face._

 _"_ _What, oh sorry, I uh I'm sorry I knocked you over. I'll be going."_

 _He shook his head walking away. What was that. The unknown women watched him leave with a small smile. What a strange man, she thought._

Atem's thoughts were interrupted by a small tap on his shoulder. He looked to his right to see a blonde girl pointing towards the front of the room.

Atem looked to see it was his professor looking very annoyed at his lack of presence in the classroom.

"I'm sure Mr. Mutou was so entranced by the process of mummification he became lost within the many rules and rituals." She stated with a pinched expression.

Atem could feel the blush creeping on his face and fought to keep it away.

"I'm sorry Professor." He stated, his baritone voice echoing off the walls of the quiet classroom.

With a sigh, he stretched his head out attempting to focus on the lecture his professor had resumed. Time was going by far too slowly for his liking.

Brisk Manhattan air blew in Atem's face as he headed toward the subway to reach his home. The trains were thankfully not too bad and Atem couldn't help but hope he might run into Tea. They had ended on a rough note and he did hope to patch things up or at least make it so she didn't hold a grudge against him. He wasn't sure if she even held grudges and it was then he realized just how little he knew of Tea. Although they were old friends, it seemed as though they were strangers now. His eye darted around his train curiously before giving up. His thoughts were silly, what would be the odds of him running into her _again_ in such a big city. Very slim indeed, and he closed his eyes willing for the train to go faster so he could sleep in his warm bed.

Exhausted and somewhat still annoyed Tea walked out of her dance room with her duffle bag slung around her body. Kaya did not show up for the rest of her practice and Tea just thought good riddance to her. She was sure Miss Gutierrez was wrong about whatever magic she thought Tea and Kaya could make together because so far they just created more tension. She made her way toward the elevators and patiently waited for the silver doors to open.

"Tea." She heard the familiar voice and sighed inwardly.

"James, hey." She stated tiredly.

He looked at her curiously. "Just finished practice?"

"Yes and I'm exhausted." Her lips turned into a lazy smile. He grinned at her.

"Same here, but I'm excited the show is getting so close."

Tea nodded agreeing, but it only made her tense not excited.

James was playing the evil sorcerer that would turn her into the white swan and she knew he would pull the role off well. Dance came enviably easy to James and Tea wished she knew his secret. She had pestered him before about it but he only said it was the passion that led him to perfect his steps. That statement, although valid, always made her role her eyes. She needed a routine not just inspiring words.

"Anyway about that date, I'm sorry I haven't taken you out yet but you know how busy everyone is with the ballet so close."

"Yeah don't worry about it James." She smiled a little forcibly. Truth be told Tea had deluded thoughts that James perhaps forgot about their date, but clearly her hopes were shunned right now.

"No I feel really bad considering I asked you out two weeks ago." He ran a hand through his hair before continuing. "This Saturday I made sure my schedule would be free after seven, I'm hoping yours is too?" Tea thought for a moment, she had work and she could use that as an excuse but decided might as well get this over with.

"Yeah, I have work until seven so you can meet me in the lobby of our dormitory at 8:30. I should be somewhat presentable by then."

James smirked her way, "Trust me you always look presentable."

He then swooped in to kiss her cheek leaving her completely stunned before walking away. Tea stood, the elevator doors finally opening, before slowly walking inside.

She touched where his lips had connected to her cheek, feeling the blush creep toward the soft skin. What the hell was that.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 _A/N: You'll notice things are slowly but steadily occurring. I'm hoping you all enjoy this chapter and know I have more in store for my lovely readers. As always, please leave a comment. It really does make me happy seeing all your thoughts and revelations._

Tea made her way toward her dorm room, walking in slowly before laying her things on her floor and flopping her tired body on her bed. She closed her eyes sighing deeply. She wasn't sure how she was going to let James know she wasn't interested in him in that way without hurting him. Although he did irk her sometimes, he was her friend and she did care for him.

She flipped herself over groaning, why did the man she like completely look past her, while the one she didn't care for couldn't stand to be away from her. It was all so confusing and unfair to the brunette. Her mind thought back to the last time she spoke to Atem before Kiya came into his life. After that he virtually ignored her phone calls and texts, eventually making her give up all together. Yugi was the only one to give her updates of his life.

She sighed once more before closing her eyes, praying she ends her night with a dreamless slumber.

The next day Tea continued to go to her regularly scheduled dance classes before meeting Kaya at the end of her school day to practice. She changed into a different leotard and made her way toward the room her and Kaya shared. She nonchalantly opened the door and met eyes with her supposed dance partner.

"Kaya?" she asked confused. She was usually late to their practices which caused Tea to warm up by herself.

"Problem Tea?" she sneered with hands held toward her hips.

"Not at all." Tea sighed ignoring the attitude in Kaya's voice. She didn't have the energy to fight with her today. She then began to warm up while watching Kaya dance. She noted her movement was much more fluid and erratic, almost perfectly embodying the black swan.

"Um wow Kaya, did you actually take my advice yesterday?"

The girl smirked. "Oh please Tea, your advice is meaningless. I'm just a better dancer than you and clearly a harder worker."

Tea glared at Kaya menacingly. _Why was she always trying to make herself seem better than everyone else? Was she seriously this insecure?_

"Good for you." She spoke through gritted teeth.

Tea then began to practice the scene in which she was being turned into a swan by the evil sorcerer. Although it would have been immense help if James was there to guide her with her movements, she continued to portray the dance the best she could. While practicing she realized she hadn't seen James all day. He was in almost all of her dance classes since they both had to practice together for the ballet considering their roles worked together. She was so lost in her thoughts and only now realized the replacement they had used for James' part during practice earlier. She didn't think it was strange until now, considering he had never missed a single practice since she'd known him. He would even show up when he was sick much to the dismay of her various teachers.

"Hey Kaya have you seen James today?" she asked the spinning girl next to her.

Kaya's eyes suddenly got wide and she stopped spinning.

"Of course not, why would I have seen him." She scoffed a look a worry flashing behind her eyes. Tea noted the change of expression leaving as quickly as it came.

"What's wrong Kaya? Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked more forcefully.

"No Tea, mind your own business and get back to dancing. Miss G still hasn't come in to see how much we've improved and you still need a lot of work done." She stated sharply.

Tea looked at the dancer beside her with questionable eyes. She knew Kaya was lying to her.

"Stop staring at me and get to work." Kaya sneered at Tea who then looked away.

It didn't matter if Kaya didn't tell her today, she would find out Saturday whatever she and James were hiding.

Practice had gone surprisingly well today. Kaya had actually given Tea some helpful advice even going as far to change some positions she thought made Tea's dancing look less fluid.

Although Tea was put in a good mood because Kaya was actually acting like a person, she couldn't shake the feeling that this had something to do with James.

"Good practice today Kaya, I hope we can dance like this for the coming weeks before the show."

Kaya rolled her eyes at her partner.

"Whatever, I just don't want to discredit the reputation of our school because they let dancers like you in."

Tea glared at her.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Nothing." She waved her arm at Tea and left the room.

Tea almost felt a growl come to her lips. Kaya really was a bitch all the time.

She quickly grabbed her bag and exited the room with an annoyed look on her face. It seemed she always had an aggravated look plastered on her face these days.

She made her way down the hall toward the elevators when she heard the sound of soft crying.

"Mom please, I'm trying my best. I'm the second lead!" the weak voice spoke stunning Tea. She recognized it as Kaya's and Tea quickly stopped in her tracks.

She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation but this was Kaya, and the cold hearted girl was actually crying. This was a revelation in its self to Tea.

Kaya was quiet for a moment probably listening to whatever her mother was saying to her on the other end of the phone call.

"She's not better than me." Kaya suddenly growled. "She's an annoying ugly twit. She slept with Professor Hans that's why she got the part." She stated flatly.

Tea could feel the angry heat entering her body. How dare she state such lies to her own mother.

Suddenly, she heard a gasp following Kaya's previous words.

"What do you mean I should sleep with him too? Why would you suggest such a degrading thing to do mother?" Kaya sounded so hurt and astonished Tea almost felt sympathetic. Damn her mother was almost as crazy as her, she thought.

"I will do exceptionally well on opening night whether you're there or not. I don't need to give myself away when I already have talent. I'll get chosen to work for a company in no time and you'll regret ever speaking those words to me." She finished before ending the call.

Tea heard a sudden sob escape Kaya's lips. Never once had Tea seen Kaya look so vulnerable as she peered out of the wall hiding her body. The red heads face was astonishingly pink, with tear marks drawn along her cheeks. Her eyes were covered by her hair and Tea watched as she slowly breathed in and out before wiping her face and spinning around to press the elevator button. While waiting for the doors, Tea watched her open her bag to take out some makeup and dabbed at her face getting rid of any traces of the breakdown held moments before.

The elevator doors then suddenly opened and Kaya walked in with her usual impassive face. Had Tea not just seen everything that went down she would have never known it happened.

The elevator doors closed and Tea was finally in the clear, making her own way toward the elevator. She pressed the button and waited in deep thought.

So maybe this was why Kaya was the way she is, she thought, because her mother is even more terrible than her. The brunette couldn't help but feel bad for her adversary, she was starting to understand why Kaya was the way she is. Although this still didn't excuse some of her actions, it finally gave Tea a reason as to why she hated her so much.

Stepping into the elevator she couldn't help but think what Kaya's life at home was like. She knew Kaya came from a wealthy background with her father being a stock broker and her mother the chairwoman at a major New York City hospital. Her family was an important one in the city and Tea always thought her life was perfect because she had the means to make it so. She was now realizing just how wrong she was.

After exiting the elevator, Tea decided to head towards Central Park to take a walk and clear her head. Too many things were stressing her out and she need a place to forget where she was. Before leaving outside, she traded her dance shoes for some warm boots and entered the busy Manhattan streets, walking towards west 66th street. Her body was met with the brisk winter air making her toes curl and face red. She really should have changed into something warmer before leaving.

She continued on, seeing her warm breath dissolve into nothingness and decided on her way back she would get some coffee. Soon she reached the now bare Central park. Many of the leaves on the trees had shed forming mounds of shrubberies around the base of their trunks and the surrounding area. Her boots crunched against the now brown pavement filled with the remnants of fall. Snow had yet to fall upon the city and it was something she was anticipating greatly. She loved the small white fluffs that fell from the sky and how it cascaded upon all the nooks and crannies of her beloved metropolis making it look like a heaven of sorts.

Her walk into the park was quiet as the sun was setting and many people had long gone home trying to escape the harsh cold. She certainly looked out of place in her thick winter coat only covering her leotard leaving her legs bare and pink. Her limbs were only covered by thin pink tights and she could feel the cold stinging at them but she ignored the sensation. The cold never bothered her too much. She finally made her way toward the small pond she had found one summer afternoon exploring the park. It usually held ducks and swans swimming in circles with flowers surrounding the bowl of water and grass surrounding the trees that encircled the small area. She noticed that not too many people came her and was happy to have found her own secret little space. The pond was now a frozen white as Tea observed the adjoining area. The grass and flowers had mainly died except for a few patches here and there clinging to the hope of spring coming. She made her way toward the frozen pond, poking the solid water with her finger. She wondered if the ice was thick enough for her to ice skate. She then sat along the shore, bringing her knees up toward herself in an attempt to warm them. She looked up seeing an incredible view of the massive skyscrapers adorning the skies of Manhattan. Her eyes moved from the massive structures to the giant white orb in the sky. The moon had just come out and Tea could make out small twinkling stars slowly decorating the evening sky. Although seeing the stars was hard in a city as bright as New York, Tea could make them out perfectly tonight. It almost seemed as though they were smiling down at her. Tea closed her eyes, suddenly not feeling so cold. She hadn't felt this relaxed in a while and wanted to escape into this feeling for as long as she could. Her mind wasn't filled with thoughts of anyone. Kaya, James, Atem, Yugi, her parents and anyone else were long gone as her attention moved to blissful nothingness. She reveled in this moment, a small part of her hoping she never had to wake up to deal with her complicated life.

While sitting in her frozen wonderland, she abruptly heard crunching footsteps. She quickly looked around to see who was coming. This part of the park wasn't very well known and it was now pretty late so she wasn't sure whoever was approaching would be friendly. Just to be on the safe side she grabbed a nearby rock, hiding it in her coat pocket. She'd rather be safe than sorry. Soon the figure began making its way toward her pond. She squinted in the dark, her eyes trying to make out who the person was.

Slowly her eyes began to focus on the unruly hair of the unknown being, noting the spikes and realization hit her as he made his way into the moonlight.

"Atem." She said with complete surprise.

"Tea?" he asked, his deep voice catching her off guard once more.

"Yes it's me." She replied. "What are you doing here? How did you find this place?"

He walked toward her a smile etching across his face.

"I wanted to go for a walk and clear my mind." He simply stated. She nodded understanding him.

"But how did you come across this area? It's kind of hidden, not many people know about it."

She asked again as he quietly sat beside her.

"I don't know, I was walking along the trail and saw a small pathway leading towards this place. Something made me want to go." He replied with a shrug.

She looked away from his face, staring across the pond. Out of all the places to go in Central Park he somehow found her safe place. She wasn't sure if she was angry or ecstatic that he was with her right now.

"Oh well your gut led you to a beautiful little piece of this massive jungle." She decided to say with a smile. He looked around observing his surroundings.

"It is kind of magical, you can actually see the stars from here."

She nodded agreeing.

They stayed relatively quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

"I hope you're not still angry with me about what happened after our dinner."

Tea looked over at him surprised he was still thinking about that. She was sure he had forgotten about it.

"No I'm not. I think I may have overreacted a bit." She said rather sheepishly feeling the warmth enter her cheeks.

She heard him chuckle lowly.

"Maybe I was a bit invasive of something I didn't fully understand." He replied thoughtfully.

She looked at him with a smile. "It's okay I won't beat you up over it."

He smirked. "You left me grappling in fear my dear." His eyes held that same wicked gleam from their dinner bringing about a feeling in Tea she had felt so long ago. She didn't think this feeling would ever come back.

"I've been told I'm a very intimidating person."

"You certainly make my knees bend." He replied with a small laugh.

Tea felt herself having to catch her breath. Was he actually flirting with her?

She put her hands in her coat pocket trying to warm her cold fingers and felt the cold rock she had stuffed in earlier. She tried to throw it out as inconspicuously as possible but Atem saw her toss it from the corner of his eye.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Uhh see I thought you might have been someone not so friendly so just to be safe I took some precautions."

"So if you hadn't realized it was me and decided to be brash about your decision, you have thrown it at me?" he asked rather humorously.

"Probably." She mumbled.

He let out another jolt of laughter and Tea couldn't help but join in. Both of them smiling with glee, sat by the frozen pond enjoying each other's company.

"This is nice." Atem finally stated. "It feels like how it was before on our many adventures."

His words caught Tea off guard. She wasn't sure what to say, she didn't think he even thought about all that, or even about her. She figured his mind was so consumed with Kiya he wouldn't remember the countless times he saved her and the many battles she faced with him, right by his side, cheering him on. She didn't think it mattered to him anymore.

"You still remember those?" she asked.

"Of course, you were once a big part of my life Tea."

 _Once,_ the words stung no matter the innocence behind them.

"Yeah times change. You left just as suddenly as I did." She said meekly.

Atem looked at her. "I came back, you never did."

Another shot of pain ran through her heart. She could feel his gaze burning right through her but she refused to look at him and stare into his fiery eyes.

"Do you think it would have been different –" his voice was cut off by a cellphone going off.

Atem reached for his pocket taking out the device. Tea looked over at him seeing the apparent frown on his face. He sighed and finally answered.

"Hello Kiya." He simply stated.

It was then Tea got up and went to walk away. She wasn't sure what his question would lead to but she knew the moment was ruined by her, again.

As she went to leave she felt a warm hand grab hers. She looked to see Atem looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Kiya I'm in the middle of something, I'll call you back once I get home."

She heard the soft voice of his lover say _I love you_ to Atem who responded with a click of his phone. Why didn't he say it back, she wondered.

"Wait Tea would you like to get some coffee to warm up?" he asked. She thought she saw an almost desperate look in his eyes.

"I don't know Atem, I have dance practice tomorrow and opening night is coming up. I should really get home and rest."

"I won't keep you for long. Don't make me kidnap you." He teased with a smile.

She looked at him, this time meeting his soft gaze. Blue met red and suddenly she couldn't let go of his stare. He was enchanting and she felt herself caught under one of his spells. He looked at her with such tenderness how could she possibly say no.

"Fine."


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 _A/N: So I know many authors love to listen to music when writing a story to feel their characters emotions better when writing a frustrating or sad scene. I was carelessly listening to music before starting this chapter and came across a song that seemed to capture Tea and Atem's relationship in this story so well, I thought it was actually made for them. Its called Moving On by Kodaline and I suggest you listen to it when reading this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and as always let me know your thoughts._

Her eyes were closed as she slowly inhaled the warm coffee bean aroma. Atem had left her for a moment, getting up to buy their drinks. He insisted again to pay since he had asked her out yet again. She opened her eyes, her gaze falling along the figure waiting with his hands in his pockets staring at various pastries. His beauty was undeniable, she thought. He was so attractive standing in his long black trench coat, a grey sweater hidden underneath the top coat. His legs held some dark jeans and his feet wore heavy winter boots. Kiya really was one lucky woman to get to be able to go home to that, and she quickly scolded herself for thinking of him in that way again. But Tea just couldn't help herself, her heart throbbed for him. Being with him was painful, and being without him was painful. She wasn't sure what hurt more and it just made her head ache thinking about it.

She continued watching him casually as he paid for their drinks and two pastries. He then began to stride towards their small table placing both drink and dessert on the wood.

"I wasn't sure how you took your tea so it doesn't have any sugar or honey in it." He said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you." Tea quickly rushed up to grab some sugar packets from the little coffee station set up near where they were sitting. She came back and started pouring the white substance in her drink silently. Atem looked on with an amused face.

"You really like it sweet don't you." His face held a smirk.

"Yeah, my mom got me into tea and she always had hers sweet. I just followed in her footsteps." She gave him a small smile before sipping the hot drink. It burned her tongue a bit and she set the cup down waiting for it to cool down before drinking it once more.

"Be careful." He noted at her scrunched up face. The hot drink really did sting her mouth.

"I'll be okay Atem." She teased making him laugh.

"So tell me how your practice is going for the ballet." He started.

"Well to be honest I'm seriously stressed out. My main dance teacher decided to have me practice with one of the worst people I've ever met because we're both major leads in the ballet and she thinks we can somehow help each other."

She picked up her tea again and took another more cautious sip. The tea was just right this time, not too hot, not too cool. Atem continued watching her having not said anything yet. She hated when he did this, she felt like an organism under his microscope picking out every flaw she saw in the mirror every day.

"Why would she put you two together if she didn't think something good would come of it. I'm sure she has her reasons as she is an experienced teacher." He finally said picking up his coffee and taking a sip. He pushed a pastry puff toward Tea before taking a bit of his own.

"I can understand that, but so far up until today we haven't really made much progress. She's just so difficult to work with because of her arrogance and need to put others down." Tea took a bite of her pastry looking back up at Atem who was again watching her. Why did he do that so much, she thought.

"I'm sorry you have to work with someone like that." He continued.

"Thanks, me too."

There was a pause in their conversation as they both continued eating their pastries. A question then came across in Tea's mind; one she wasn't sure she had the courage nor care to ask. But she couldn't deny the curiosity that pushed at her to say the words.

"How is Kiya by the way, I'm sure she misses you being so far from you." She finally asked rather surprising herself at her bravery.

Atem looked up with a bit of a stunned look but it was quickly replaced by a smile.

"She's doing well, and she does miss me as I miss her as well." He detailed.

Of course he misses her, Tea thought begrudgingly. A part of her hoped he would say he doesn't miss her as much as he thought but that was only a wistful dream. Real life hurt more.

"Do you think she'll come and visit anytime soon?" she asked, the questions now seeming endless in her mind.

"I don't know, perhaps not anytime soon but in the future most definitely."

His answer left her feeling a little better. Tea hoped she wouldn't visit for a long time so Atem may forget her but she knew this was impossible.

She decided to change the subject.

"So how are your classes and the museum?" Work and school were easy topics and safe as well. She didn't need more of her heart ripped tonight.

"My classes are a bit dull if I'm being honest. I often times find myself distracted."

"Oh, about what?"

Tea noticed his cheeks turn slightly pink and he ran a hand through his thick hair.

"Nothing in particular, just life and stuff." He stated.

Tea looked at him curiously.

"But the museum is going great, they have given me a transcript I have to translate by the end of the month. I've started it and come to know it's essentially the story of Pharaoh Seto and how he ruled." He smirked before continuing. "Seto certainly made himself to be greater than others had spoken of him in the other world, that arrogant bastard."

Tea laughed along with him.

"Do you think now that they've discovered Pharaoh Seto's tomb Kaiba might actually believe in his ancient past?"

Atem snorted. "I doubt it, he's even more arrogant than his ancient Egyptian counterpart and much less trusting as well."

"I don't understand how someone could deny something right in front of them." Tea murmured coolly.

Atem heard her comment and looked to meet Tea's azure eyes. They were so beautiful, and he felt himself travel to the deepest depths of the ocean as he continued to stare within.

"Sometimes it's hard for people to accept the things they have yet to fully understand."

It seems Atem wasn't understanding much lately as he repeated the words Tea said again that night of their fight.

"People should learn to understand and then decide whether they wish to believe."

Tea retorted. Their gaze had yet to be broken and they both continued to stare at one another, a million thoughts going within each mind.

"You dropped this." Tea heard a lady say as she finally broke the spell that held her to Atem. She looked over at the woman holding her keys that must have fallen from her coat.

"Thank you." She said quietly, her face starting to heat up. She wondered if the lady realized what she had just interrupted or even cared for that matter.

"No problem." She stated flatly before leaving.

Tea heard Atem clear his throat.

"We should get going, I'll walk you to your dorm."

Tea nodded getting up and exiting the small coffee shop with the man she desperately wished could go home with her or disappear from her sight.

The walk to her dorm was silent as both figures were deep in thought.

Atem couldn't help sneaking glances at the pale woman next to him who seemed to be thinking of something hard. He couldn't help but think back to her words said in the coffee shop. Was there any possible double meaning behind them and why did he feel his stomach flutter as she said them. Why did he hope for her to say more, to challenge him more?

He wanted so desperately for her to say something that would falter his feelings for Kiya. He couldn't deny the growing warmth in his lower torso whenever she was around. He couldn't deny the blush that accented his cheeks when she said something that made his stomach flutter. But the immense guilt that followed these revelations left him to try and bury these new found feelings. He thought back to a time when he was still with Yugi, when he would see her almost every day. A time where he could have easily seen himself with Tea if he had a body to call his own. When he came back and heard her voice again after so long, the feelings came back but distance drained them. He figured she had forgotten about him. His eyes continued flickering back and forth from their upcoming destination to the beautiful dancer right before him.

 _Kiya loves me_ , he thought rather forcefully. _She helped me through so much, she guided me and took care of me, how could I even look at Tea as anything more than a friend_.

Tea internally groaned, occasionally looking over at Atem who looked rather thoughtful. He seemed to be concerned about something as his forehead was scrunched in absorption, or perhaps frustration. She wondered what could be causing such inner turmoil. Her eyes looked around towards the streets of Manhattan now filled with college students ready for a night out. Some men had caught her eye winking at her and she looked away in disgust. Her heart was slowly peeling away as Atem moved on further and further without her. He was _happy._ He loved Kiya and she made him _happy._ She could feel the buildup of tears starting to form within her eyes and she quickly blinked them away. No, she would not cry here in front of him like a pathetic loser. She would have to move on herself, she knew she had to. She couldn't avoid him any longer and she couldn't keep torturing herself. She was being completely unfair to herself and she knew it. She thought about the date she had with James that was coming up that day after tomorrow. She would enjoy herself the best she could and try and forget about the man that stood beside her today. This man wasn't hers and she wasn't one to go and break two _happy_ people up. Everyone in the freaking world was just so _happy_ and she needed to stop this pity cycle once and for all. She decided she would move on from Atem and forget him. She knew she had to actually start trying to avoid him and stop thinking about him. Oh how hard it would be as he was constantly on her mind since his return, but she had to actually try this time. She didn't know how much more self-misery she could take.

Finally reaching her dorm entrance Tea stopped in front of Atem and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for walking with me today, and thank you for the coffee and treat. I had a nice time." She stated politely trying not to get lost in his crimson eyes again.

"The pleasure was all mine Tea." He responded. "I hope to see you soon, and I hope I'm not being too forward but would it be possible for me come to your ballet? I'd be happy to purchase my own ticket and-"

He was cut off by Tea, "No Atem you don't have to come. I wouldn't want to make you feel obligated just because you're an old friend. I'm sure you have better things to do."

His smile quickly disappeared as he stared down at her. He could sense something off about her and he wondered if he did anything wrong again.

"Is something the matter, did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just don't want to be a burden for you, but if you want to come then of course I can't stop you." And with that she turned on her heel and walked away.

Atem stood there a little speechless from her reply _. Why was she suddenly pushing me away?_ He thought. He watched her through the glass doors as she waited for the elevator doors. He wanted to go in and demand what was wrong but Kiya kept stopping him in his mind. With a sigh he watched the doors close and left with muddled thoughts racing within his mind.

Tea laid in bed, tear marks apparent on her splotchy face. She sniffed turning herself to her left side trying to get comfortable. Why did everything have to hurt so much? Why couldn't she just be happy? Why didn't he wait for her? Why didn't he answer her calls? Question after question raced through her mind. Her life seemed to be one big mystery she just couldn't solve. She especially wanted to hate Kiya and a small part of her did. But how could she truly hate the one thing that made Atem happy. More tears escaped her eyes and she couldn't hold it in anymore. With a giant sob she began to let the tears fall more freely as two years of angst spilled from her eyes. She thrashed and turned in her bed crying at the fact that she would never have the man she wanted. It hurt so bad knowing how near he was, and yet so far. She cursed at him for coming to New York, her safe haven. She cursed at him for finding her and for her agreeing to eat out with him. How could one man affect her so much, she wondered.

Before long she had cried her eyes out and she realized she didn't have the energy nor ability to produce any saltier water from her eyes. Her eyes hung low as she fell into an exhausted sleep she never wanted to awake from. How she wished she could forget about her feelings for just one night.

Waking up with an immense headache and puffy eyes, Tea rubbed at her head. The pain she held deep within was still there. She couldn't deny it anymore and now it followed her wherever she went. It became her shadow to the bathroom where she took a shower and stood close to her as she changed into her dance clothes. She looked into the mirror noticing how puffy her eyes still were no matter the amount of cool water she splashed at them. _Stupid girl_ , she thought.

She walked toward the small mini fridge located in her room and took out her allergy drops. She put a drop in each eye hoping it would take down the swelling a bit. She placed her hair in a tight bun and walked out of her room with her bag and coat in tow. She walked past the student lounge, skipping her normal breakfast. She didn't feel hungry and decided she would have a large lunch. She exited the Rose building making her way toward Lincoln Center. Most of her regular classes were held in the studios located behind the famous theatre, which allowed her to have a nice walk in the mornings. The crisp morning air felt amazing against her raw skin as she navigated her way through the streets. She eventually reached her destination walking in and heading towards the locker rooms where she put her bag away. She then made her way toward her classroom ignoring the stares of the younger dancers, noting the heavy change in the their faces. She didn't think she looked that _bad._

She walked into the room nodding to the few people who had gotten in before her. They looked back and watched a bit shocked at the state of Tea's puffy eyes and somewhat splotchy face.

"Allergies." She finally stated, annoyed at everyone. They looked away in embarrassment accepting her short explanation.

She heard a couple of girl's whisper, "I guess the pressure is finally getting to her."

"Won't be long now till she cracks." Another girl stated with a snicker.

"Remember what happened with Annalise." The last one stated with a worried expression.

Tea ignored them the best she could and shuttered at the mention of Annalise's name. She had been the lead of The Nutcracker two years before and couldn't handle the pressure that came with being lead. The school found her pushing steroids trying to make herself stronger. She also had a significant amount of MDMA in her system she said she took to make her movements seem more natural and fairy like. She was hospitalized and eventually quit dancing all together after getting kicked out of school. Someone said they saw her at a strip club and just the thought of someone as talented as her cracking under the harsh realities of the dancing world caused a shiver to run down Tea's spine. There was no way she would allow this to happen to herself.

She silently sat by herself in the farthest corner of the room stretching her body out. Her mind wandered to menial things like ordering new shoes and whether to ask when her dress fitting would be. Before long Miss Gutierrez glided into the room clapping her hands together. She looked around making sure everyone was present.

"Where is James?" she asked no one in particular.

Her question was answered with a large bang coming from the door where James stood panting.

"Sorry Miss Gutierrez, I had a late start to my morning."

She tsked, "It's fine but I don't want this to become a habit Mr. Nickels, you didn't show up yesterday for practice either." Her Spanish accent seemed thicker than ever as James threw out another apology. He quickly scanned the room before finding Tea near the back and made his way toward her. He smiled upon meeting her gaze and started stretching himself out. Tea thought back to her practice with Kaya yesterday and wondered if she should confront him about his whereabouts today or wait until tomorrow.

"All right now that everyone is here let's start with a couple of warm up stretches all together. Ready 1,2,3." Miss Gutierrez began and we all held onto the various bars that lined the room and began. Albert Einstein said that the definition of insanity was doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. By that definition, dancing should be considered an insane activity as Miss Gutierrez had the group practicing dégagé in an endless motion. Back and forth legs went as Tea attempted to keep hers as straight as possible with each movement. Although she was fairly use to this very easy task it was getting boring having to do it repeatedly.

She watched James from behind who was nonchalantly doing the move almost lazily. It annoyed her at how perfect it looked. It was probably best I confront him about his absence tomorrow, she decided.

Class ended rather quickly as James followed Tea to the locker rooms.

"Damn did Miss G look pissed at me today." James started.

"Well the ballet is coming up and we still have a lot of practicing to do." Tea retorted.

"I guess but seriously the woman needs to take a chill pill." Tea rolled her eyes at his childishness. Not everyone could be as good as him unfortunately.

"She's probably just stressed." Tea responded lamely upon reaching the entrance of the locker room.

"Well isn't everyone but they're not up my ass." Tea looked at him, she never saw him so annoyed before. He was usually so bubbly.

He quickly cleared his throat seeming to turn back to normal. "Anyway meet me in the front of the studio after you're done grabbing your things, I'll walk you back to the dorm."

Tea nodded, she would try and like James for herself. In fact, she almost believed she needed to like him. James left her with a smile and Tea walked inside heading for her locker.

"I won't be able to make it to practice today." Kaya said seeming to come out of nowhere. Tea noticed dark circles underneath her eyes. Kaya never had dark circles, she always did those fancy eye masks that kept those at bay no matter how late she was up practicing. This time the masks didn't seem to be working.

"Um alright, can I ask why?"

"Mind your own business." The red head replied briskly before walking away. Tea noticed Kaya seemed almost on edge and she was starting to get a bit concerned thinking back to Annalise. But she quickly shook her head, there was just no way. Kaya cared way too much about her future in the dancing community to jeopardize it over drugs.

She then pushed Kaya out of her thoughts and grabbed her duffle bag from her locker before leaving the room. She didn't care to look into the mirror, she wasn't trying to impress James today. She made her way to the lobby where Minny the receptionist sat. Tea smiled at her and she smiled back busy with a phone call.

She sat in one of the many chairs that littered the small lobby area and watched her fellow dancers leave the building or head for a different classroom. She soon became lost in her thoughts of nothingness until she felt a small push. James was pushing her shoulder lightly.

"Hey there, you seemed so lost in your thoughts." He laughed. Tea smiled slightly before getting up and heading towards the exit.

James followed her and continued, "Why are your eyes so puffy Tea? Have you been crying?" She stopped in her tracks taking in a deep breath before turning around.

"Of course not, my allergies just flared up last night and my eyes became the unfortunate victims." She forced a laugh that was fortunately believable to James who smiled and wrapped an arm around her. Tea couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable at his gesture but ignored those thoughts. Both dancers made their way outside and Tea almost choked seeing the figure looming in front of the building. He didn't notice her at first but quickly saw the brunette in the arms of the blonde hair man from the train. Tea stopped in her tracks making James look down at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Tea wasn't sure what came over her, she felt so angry at him for showing up to her school. Was there not a place she could hide from him and try and forget him? She wanted to make him feel her pain, she wanted him to know the heartbreak she was barely enduring.

Before she could stop herself she spun around facing James who looked utterly confused and lunged up to catch him in a passionate kiss. He was surprised at first before realization hit him that the girl he was yearning for was kissing him. Actually kissing him! He quickly grabbed a hold of himself and kissed her back eagerly. Tea wanted Atem to see she had moved on just as he had and she soon added tongue to the already passionate scene. James couldn't stop the moan that came from the back of his throat, before pushing Tea back against the brick layered wall of the old building. Tea wrapped her arms around his neck and continued with the heated exchange. She wasn't sure Atem was still there watching, she hoped he was.

Atem stood outside Tea's dance studio, the large brick building looming above him sinisterly. He wasn't sure what brought him here but he wanted to see her after their exchange yesterday. He couldn't keep himself away and he wanted answers as to why she was acting so strange. Maybe even have some questions of his own answered. He stood waiting, pacing a bit before finally turning around to face the street. He suddenly heard someone walking through the revolving doors and turned around to see his ballet dancer under the arm of the blonde haired idiot he had met on the train. He walked along smiling while she held barely a glimmer of happiness in her face. _What was she doing?_ He wondered. He couldn't help but feel a flash of anger run through him. He didn't like that man, James was it, touching Tea in any sort of way. The grin he had plastered on his face was driving Atem nuts and he had to contain himself from walking straight up to them and ripping Tea from his arms. It was then Tea noticed Atem and he saw a look of surprise sweep across her face. She looked almost angry that he was here and more questions spoke in the back of his mind. Before he could walk up to them, she spun around and kissed him. Atem stood there stunned unable to look away from their heated embrace. He watched as Tea hungrily attacked James's mouth and Atem wanted to scream with fury. He could feel the heat rising from his toes and it took everything in him not to cause a scene then and there. To his adamant horror James guided Tea toward the building pushing her body against the brick and kissing her more hungrily. Atem watched enraged but he couldn't tear his eyes away. A voice in the back of his mind was shouting at him to move and get her, that she was his and only his, but he only stood still. Eventually when he saw them start to break away he found his legs could move again and he started walking west toward central park. He didn't care to look back as he trudged toward the only place that could calm him down. The thought of Tea kissing another created a deep cutting sensation within him he couldn't recognize. He knew she didn't want James and yet she kissed him. _Why?_ He wondered. Kiya had completely slipped his mind as his hands balled into tight fists trying to contain his craze. All he could think was she was his, and no one else's.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 _A/N: Enjoy the chapter my lovely readers. Things will continue to pick up and become more intermingled so stay tuned. Also I hope you enjoyed the song if you did decide to listen._

Tea slowly pulled away from James who was breathing quite heavy. She could feel the bulge coming from his pants as he still loomed closely over her.

"That was… an unexpected surprise." He remarked lowly.

She smirked and wiggled her way out of him looking for a certain man. She noted he was gone and wondered how long he stood watching. She wondered if he felt anything, if his heart broke or he just didn't care because he had Kiya.

"I'll be going; you don't have to walk me back to the dorms. I'll see you tomorrow James." Tea said without looking back.

"Bye Tea." He replied with a grin before walking back into the building. Once he was gone Tea could finally feel the repercussions of her actions. She knew she shouldn't have kissed James, she was just leading him on, but if this brought about any possibility of getting over Atem she would have to continue. _When did I become this person?_

Tea walked back towards the Rose building no longer observing the havoc littering the New York streets. Her mind continued down a spiral trying to think about anything other than Atem or James. In that moment she just wanted to collapse in her bed and never wake up. Kissing James for some reason made her feel worse rather than better. All throughout the kiss she wished it was Atem who caressed her body, who pulled her closer not getting enough of her.

Silently she entered the Rose building and headed towards the practice room reserved for her and Kaya. As she turned the key to open the door she was greeted by another figure.

"Miss Gutierrez?" Tea asked surprised. _Oh Kaya is going to regret missing today_ , she thought.

"Why so surprised Tea, I said I was going to check up on you and Kaya." Her teacher smiled.

"Where is Kaya by the way?"

"She wasn't feeling too well after class so she wasn't able to make it today." For some reason she thought lying for Kaya was the best thing to do, even if the girl did absolutely nothing to deserve it.

Miss Gutierrez frowned for a moment seeming to be thinking over Tea's words.

"She did look a bit frail during class earlier." She finally decided. "In any case I'll have some one on one time with my Swan Queen." She winked at Tea who gave her a smile.

Tea was glad her mind wasn't left alone; she was almost grateful for her teacher deciding to show up today.

"Okay so let's start from the beginning, show me act II where Siegfried is about to kill you but you transform into a beautiful maiden." She turns the music on and Tea starts to dance to the all too familiar sounds of the scenes allegro moderato.

As she began, she thought back to the advice relayed to her by Kaya the day before as it truly did help her dancing. She felt herself embody the swan queen and allowed every note to detonate every movement. She had never danced like this and she couldn't help but stifle a smile, trying to embody the facial expressions of her character.

Tea stopped and looked over at her teacher who was smiling widely. Miss Gutierrez started clapping extensively and walked over to Tea.

"My dear that was the best I've ever seen you dance this part. I knew it was a good idea pairing you two up!"

"Thank you Miss Gutierrez, but I can't lie and say it wasn't a challenge to say the least."

Her words only made Miss Gutierrez laugh.

"I can understand that as you and Kaya are very different people, but each of your weaknesses is the others strength and from the way I've just seen you dance, I know it to be true."

She continued grinning at Tea and asked her to continue on with the rest of act II even though Marcus, the prince, wasn't there to practice with her.

Their rehearsal session ended two and a half hours later. Tea was exhausted but felt exhilarated. Her dancing had improved so much with the one on one guidance of her teacher and she felt a connection to her character she hadn't felt before.

"Thank you so much Miss Gutierrez for being here, for helping me. I really am grateful." She thought she might actually cry.

Miss Gutierrez walked to the brunette dancer and placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"Of course my dear, I'm always here to help any of my students. Always."

Tea nodded and felt truly thankful to have such an inspiring and caring teacher as her.

"Now before I take my leave I wanted to talk to both you and Kaya about the upcoming ball held traditionally before any big performance." Tea looked up at Miss Gutierrez who held an exited glimmer in her hazel eyes. She had completely forgotten about the winter ball. Her school held two major ballets every year and before each performance they would throw an elaborate event where wealthy ballet enthusiasts of the city were invited for a night out. The ball was told to everyone that it was to help the dancers meet people and make connections, but in all honesty it was for the school to accept major donations to update their studios, theatres, add more seamstresses for costumes and more.

"As you know the lead is usually introduced before the entire crowd so those attending can know who the star is, but this year I delegated to Professor Hans that we should introduce both you and Kaya. Your parts in the ballet are so interconnected I thought it only made sense."

Tea looked surprised at Miss Gutierrez's proposal. Two people being introduced? She wasn't sure how she was allowed to make this happen but for the most part she didn't mind for Kaya to be up there with her. At least it would make her mother happy.

"I know the guests will adore you both and I'll make sure you meet all the scouts coming from their respective companies first." Tea couldn't help but feel giddy at the prospect of one of the scouts reaching out to her after her performance. If she was guaranteed a spot in a company that day she was sure her heart would burst. It was her dream after all.

"Thank you again Miss Gutierrez, this couldn't have been an easy thing to pull off and I'm sure Kaya will be thrilled."

"Oh trust me it wasn't but I knew it made the most sense and eventually Professor Hans agreed with me."

Tea nodded agreeing.

"Also, I'm not sure if you or Kaya have dates for the event, but I suggest you find one. It'll complete the overall look and make you both look like true stars!"

Tea almost choked, she actually needed a date? The only person she had in mind was one she could never ask.

"Um I'll have to see about that, I'm not sure anyone would ask me and I don't really have anyone in mind."

"Nonsense you're a beautiful girl Tea, you deserve to be paraded around for one magical night. Besides I'm sure James might just ask you, I always see him sneaking glances at you during class." She winked at Tea only making Tea blush a deep red. Oh god even her teacher noticed.

"He's just a friend." Tea managed to get out, making her teacher laugh.

"I of course don't want to pressure you about this, but I highly suggest that you do." She started to reach for her keys signaling to Tea she was about to leave.

"But for now take the rest of the day to relax, I'll try and find Kaya later today or call her. If you happen to run into her tell her to reach my office, I'll be there until ten. If not have her call me or tell her to expect a call from me." With that she left Tea with a smile on her face.

Tea watched her teacher go. She couldn't help but think about her words, perhaps going with James wouldn't be so bad. Her mind would be off Atem if she was hanging off his arm all night surrounded by the cities wealthiest families. With a smile she exited the room and made her way toward the elevators. She felt maybe she might actually start making progress and soon forget her Pharaoh.

Atem sat on a bench that encircled the small pond he had sat with Tea just nights ago. His breathing was a big harsh as he was still trying to calm down from the scene he had just witnessed. James kissing his Tea, the idiot held no right.

He felt his hands ball up into tight fists once more, his knuckles turning pure white. He felt neither hot nor cold, just angry.

He closed his eyes slowly gaining back his composure. Questions began to race in his mind once more. _Why him?_

His eyes opened and he stared at the white pond before him trying to ignore the cutting sensation that returned. He needed answers and he needed them now. Why was he feeling so strongly for the girl that abandoned him two years prior? He was sure his feelings for her were long buried once she relayed her dreams were more important than him. That's what he thought, that's what he truly believed, that's what brought Kiya even closer to him. He thought she filled the void that was Tea but now he was starting to believe no one could fill that hole except for her.

His mind wandered back to the time he thought Kiya might actually have been his savior from the impending loneliness that befell him even amongst his friends.

 _Atem stood by the counter of Yugi's grandfathers game shop watching the various customers walk in and out. Yugi was at the register helping out anyone in need, while he stood by idly._

 _He did occasionally help the flitting customer who took him for another employee which perhaps he was, but for the most part he remained quiet just observing._

 _Another customer walked in and he looked at them casually not really expecting anything. As the figure came into view his eyes met blue and he stifled a gasp. It was her, the girl he had bumped into just days before. His mind did wander to her after their encounter but for the most part he had forgotten her._

 _She seemed to recognize Atem as well as she smirked and walked right up to him._

 _"_ _You're the man who bumped into me four days ago." She started. Atem was taken aback by her forwardness but quickly defended himself. "Well I did apologize."_

 _She glared for a moment before laughing._

 _"_ _Don't worry I didn't come here to fight with you, I just heard the king of games owned this game shop and I wanted to ask him a question."_

 _He looked at her curiously once more. She really was a fickle spirit, but he actually liked that about her. She was interesting to say the least._

 _"_ _He's over there." He pointed at Yugi and she moved her eyes to where she was pointing._

 _"_ _Holy shit he looks just like you." She puffed._

 _Atem laughed and nodded. "He is my cousin."_

 _She ignored his comment and walked right up to Yugi who looked at her with a smile._

 _"_ _Welcome to Kame Game Shop, how may I-" His sentence was cut off by the strange woman._

 _"_ _Nice to meet you, I'm Kiya Rosen and I would like for you to teach me how to play Duel Monsters."_

 _Yugi looked at the woman stunned at her boldness and sharp attitude._

 _"_ _Um excuse me?" he asked rather confused._

 _"_ _I know you're the best of the best and I want to master this game. I could learn from some other champion but I don't do anything unless it's to the top of my ability and I know you're the only one that can help me."_

 _While Yugi was dealing with the woman Atem had come to know as Kiya, he watched amused at Yugi's expression toward her. There was something about her he almost found attractive._

 _He looked away embarrassed, he had never thought of a young woman in that way since well Tea. His eyes lingered back to Kiya who was waiting for Yugi who stood there deliberating his answer. Before he could stop himself he walked over to the pair and smiled at Kiya._

 _"_ _Kiya is it? Well my cousin over here is very busy with school and his job as well as keeping the title 'king of game' so if you would like to learn from the best I'm sure I can help you. Although I have not got the fancy title to add to my name, I am a damn good player."_

 _Kiya eyed Atem suspiciously before saying, "You're not just trying to hit on me huh?"_

 _Atem turned bright pink at her words only making Yugi laugh._

 _"_ _Don't worry Kiya, my cousin over here is very talented, even teaching me some of my greatest strategies. You'll learn a lot." Yugi finally stated with a grin._

 _Atem eyed Yugi questionably and finally looked over to Kiya who was looking at both of them in great thought._

 _Finally, she decided, "Okay fine. You both better not be pulling my leg just to help your cousin go on a date."_

 _Yugi laughed and shook his head, "Like I said he's really talented and too shy to ask you out himself."_

 _Atem shoved Yugi a bit ignoring his comment, only to make Kiya giggle._

 _"_ _Sounds good, Atem can I have your number and I'll text you when we should meet up?"_

 _They exchanged numbers and she left their shop with a smile._

 _Yugi turned to Atem with a wide grin. "Looks like I just got you a date 'cousin'." He laughed._

 _Atem rolled his eyes. "I bumped into her a few days back, I just felt bad and now I am able to repay her for not suing me." He relayed making Yugi laugh even more at his logic._

 _"_ _Right of course that makes so much sense."_

 _Yugi returned to the rest of the customers leaving Atem to his thoughts. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Kiya. She was so energetic, so full of light. He found himself pleased being around her. Perhaps she was someone he should try and get to know better with Tea being so far away and so busy. Perhaps it was time for him to move on._

Atem shook his head as the memory slowly faded from his mind. At the time his decision seemed to make all the sense in the world to him, but now that he was actually here with her he was second guessing everything. He put his head in his hands beyond confused and completely agitated. He still cared deeply for Kiya, how could he not? But Tea was always on his mind, he found himself drawn to her, wanting to not be away from her. How could years of feelings that he pushed away all come back within a single night? And he thought if they're truly back, what could he possibly do with them. He did not want to hurt Kiya but he knew he couldn't ignore Tea.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he took it out hopelessly expecting it to be a text from the brunette. It was Kiya instead, and he felt a gush of guilt enter him.

 _I miss you so much babe._ She wrote.

 _I miss you too._ He wrote back and looked up. Did he truly miss her? That thought allowed a new tide of guilt to enter him. _Of course_ he did, right.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 _A/N: Thank you for all the comments. It really does excite me as a writer that you're all enjoying my story._

"Thank you and have a nice evening." Tea spoke with a smile as the final customer left in the now empty shop.

Once the old lady walked out Tea let her smile drop. Her face almost felt sore for the many hours she stood with the curves of her lips facing upwards. She looked over at Mary who seemed busy cleaning up her work station for her predecessor. Tea looked down at her phone and noticed Mel was late.

 _Wonder what's keeping her_ , she thought. The smell of warm muffins drew Tea toward Mary's direction once more who had just taken a new batch out of the mini oven underneath her worktop.

"Mmm mind sharing Mary." The blonde girl laughed and motioned Tea toward her.

"Anything for you." She winked making Tea laugh with her.

"Which flavor this time?" Tea looked over the muffins curiously.

"Chocolate chip." Mary stated proudly.

"Oh my favorite." Tea clapped her hands together before taking one. She bit into the sweet fluffy treat savoring the bite.

"This has got to be the best thing I've ever eaten."

Mary laughed, "I'm glad you approve."

Tea grinned and they both continued eating their desserts.

"So how are things with you, you seem a little down today." She noted with another bite.

Tea looked down, taken aback by the question. _Mary always knows._

"It's nothing really, dance has just been so draining with opening night so close." She stated tiredly.

"Don't lie to me, you've always been so good with the pressures that come from your career. Tell me what's really going on." Her voice was polite but firm, something Tea realized she did when she was serious about something.

With a sigh Tea took another bite of her muffin before continuing. "Mary have you ever loved someone who loved someone else."

Mary suddenly stopped picking at her muffin and looked straight at Tea with solemn eyes.

"Oh…" she breathed. "What happened?"

Tea couldn't look at Mary; she knew if she did she would most certainly cry.

"He was someone I knew a long time ago. He brought so much joy not only into my life, but into the lives of those around me. And then just as suddenly as he came, he left."

Mary remained quiet knowing the story was not over yet.

"He was gone a long while Mary and I was okay. I knew I loved him but I was okay because there was nothing I could do. So I came here and I figured dance would help keep my mind off of him and I thought maybe he was watching me, from wherever he was, cheering me on. It was a nice thought. And then just like that he came back and this time for good. I thought this was my dream, we would have another chance for each other. This was almost a gift, until I realized I was never the one to him. He found another and he's so _happy_."

Tea was starting to hate that word as she finished. Mary remained silent and Tea had no idea what she was thinking. _She probably finds me pathetic_ , she sighed.

Suddenly, she felt warm arms wrap around her body and Tea could feel Mary's face bury into her shoulder.

"Tea, why didn't you say something? How could you keep this all to yourself?"

Tea stood with Mary's arms around her not sure how to answer her friends question.

"I- I'm not sure, I figured I'd get over it one day." She stated in almost a whisper.

"Honey these things aren't meant to be dealt with alone. I'm here for you Tea, always. Had I known you were hurting so much I would have whipped up as many chocolate chip muffins as your stomach could take along with a five course meal and some ice cream. I would have tried to fill that heart of yours with as much food as I could. I would have been your shoulder to cry on."

Tea could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes. Mary was such a good friend to her, perhaps it was a mistake keeping her feelings to herself. She felt the blonde squeeze her a bit and Tea finally hugged her friend back.

"Thank you Mary, thank you for being here and for trying to kill me with all the food you plan on making me." She heard her friend chuckle and Tea couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be okay though; I know I will." Tea whispered.

"I know you will, but from here on out I won't allow you to go through this alone. I'm here now and you are spending the night at my house once your performance is done with." She decided firmly, letting go of Tea.

Tea smiled, "I would love that."

"Well of course you would, its free food." They both laughed and it was then Mel decided to enter the bookstore breathless.

"Hey Tea, I'm so sorry I'm late. There were so many delays on the trains, it was a bitch to get here." She stated hurriedly while taking her coat off.

"Not a problem." Tea said checking her phone for the time, 7:18.

She quickly ran through anything Mel needed to know and left the shop with a smile to both girls. Mary looked a little worried as Tea left, but she tried not to show her concerns too much as she waited for Charlie to come take over the coffee station.

Unbeknownst to Tea, a pair of crimson eyes were watching the dancer and her friend talk from across the street. Atem watched the women converse and smiled when Tea took a bite of her muffin as her face was contorted into pure bliss.

To his dismay, that smile didn't last long on the dancer's lips. Soon Tea was looking solemnly toward the ground and her friend was watching her in great concern before engulfing her in a hug. Atem felt something inside of him start to squirm, he didn't just want to be standing idly around while Tea looked so dejected. He wanted to run to the book store and capture her in his arms and take away whatever pain she was feeling. _Why is she feeling so much pain?_ He thought. He wanted to crush whatever was causing it and his mind flew to James. If James had done anything to hurt Tea, Atem wasn't sure he'd be able to stop himself from hurting him. He already seemed on edge enough.

Suddenly another woman he saw running frantically from across the street, stepped into the book store breathlessly. She spoke some words to Tea who looked a little better from her friends comfort and before long had her coat on and was stepping out into the cold New York air.

He wasn't sure what prompted him to follow her footsteps, but he wanted too. He felt such a strong connection to Tea it almost felt as though there was a string attached to the both of them. Thoughts of Kiya flew out of Atem's mind as he walked down the subway steps a few feet behind her. The former pharaoh couldn't help but smile at the way her face looked flushed from the wind that had beat down on it. Or how he longed to touch the beautiful chocolate brown hair that now cascaded past her shoulders. She looked so beautiful just waiting for the train to come and it took everything in him not to reach out to her. He wanted to hold her and never let go.

The train soon arrived and both Atem and Tea walked in. This time Atem chose to stand at the farthest corner from where the dancer sat, hoping she wouldn't notice him. He continued observing every detail on her finely drawn face. Her eyes were closed and she was peacefully listening to music as he noticed the hints of pink dusted on her eyelids.

Time seemed to go by faster than he wanted as Tea's stop soon approached and Atem followed her out of the station. He now had an idea of where she was going and didn't have to follow too closely behind. He watched her enter her dorm building and stayed outside as she waited for the elevator. He began to wonder what her room looked like and whether she liked the roommate he assumed she had. He wondered what the color of her walls would be, or whether she was a messy person. He suddenly felt the strong need to follow her inside and demand to know the answers to all his questions. Including why she was trying to distance herself so much from him. He wanted to push her against a wall and request that she explain why she kissed that blonde idiot right in front of him. Just the thought of that kiss made Atem's fists ball up once more. He closed his eyes and slowly breathed in, once more gaining his composure.

He sat on a lone bench a block away from her building, not sure of whether he was waiting for her to somehow show up or if he was trying to find the courage to barge in. The thought of being alone with Tea brought shivers down his spine. It was nothing he ever felt with Kiya.

Kiya.

He pushed her to the deepest parts of his mind. He couldn't focus on the guilt all this was bringing him. Right now all he could or even wanted to for the matter, was to focus on Tea. His Tea.

Forty-five minutes later, Atem still sat upon the bench with thoughts of Tea swirling around his mind. He just couldn't get her out of his head, not that he necessarily wanted to either. His eyes flickered to the entry way of her dorm more than once, hoping she might decide to take a walk. To his great surprise, he saw the young dancer exit the building once more and this time with James. That unstoppable anger consumed Atem. _Why was she going out with him?_ He needed to know, it was an almost desperate feeling. He felt his feet drag themselves up and he started to follow the young couple.

Tea made her way toward her dorm room sighing contently that she was finally home. She placed her things down and checked her phone, 7:47. She was home way earlier than she thought, but realized she had to start getting ready. She groaned out loud and made her way toward her small bathroom and turned on the shower. Her shower was kept short as she didn't have that much time, and she soon stood in front of her closet looking for something to wear. She decided she would dress decent but not flirty. She didn't want James getting any more ideas than he already had. She couldn't help but think back to her outfit she wore for Atem at their dinner. She thought she looked nice and she couldn't help but feel irritation at the thought of that. She should at least try and look nice for James as well.

Tea took out a simple maroon dress, that reached just under her thighs and had small amounts of lace around the v neckline. It was a little form fitting, emphasizing her body in all the right places and she smiled at her choice. She paired the dress with simple black leggings and wore a pair of brown boots. Her makeup was kept to a minimum with a simple swipe of mascara over her eyes and some blush to add life to her bare face. She has been looking very lifeless the past couple of days. Or perhaps it was weeks.

Finally, she blow-dried her hair and grabbed her coat checking the time, 8:34. She made pretty good timing all things considered and locked her room door before assenting down the elevators toward her hopefully good date. She mentally prepared herself as the elevator doors opened revealing James who instantly noticed Tea.

"Wow." He stated, eyeing her everywhere. Tea couldn't stop the blush creeping on her cheeks. James was so embarrassingly obvious at times.

Tea noted James looked pretty good himself, dressed in grey khaki pants, with a white dress shirt and a black pea coat on top. His hair was styled back and his feet wore brown boots.

"You look pretty good yourself." She said with a small smile.

James grinned at her words and guided her outside where he put his arm around her. Tea, although didn't mind the gesture, couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling stirring inside her. She tried to ignore it the best she could as she followed James to a car parked at the corner of their dorm building.

"What is this? Aren't we taking the subway?" she asked confused.

"Of course not, I would never take you on date like that." James stated confidently while opening the door for her.

Tea sat inside the car noting how fancy the interior was. _Is James wealthy or something_ , she thought. She didn't know much about his family as they never really spoke about it. Come to think of it she didn't really know James outside of their dance classes and she started to wonder what his life must be like.

James soon sat closely beside her, putting an arm around her once more.

"Head to Dovetail please." He said to the driver who nodded and the car started forward.

Tea had never heard of this restaurant and looked at James curiously who only gave her a smile.

"You'll love it, I promise."

She nodded and looked out the window watching the buildings pass by in a blur.

Atem stopped across the street and watched as James opened the door to a black Mercedes for Tea. His anger was reaching new levels and he watched the blonde smile down at her and then hastily ran to the other side to take his place beside her. Without even thinking, Atem hailed a taxi and hurriedly sat inside.

"Follow that black Mercedes." He spoke lowly to the cab driver who didn't seem very phased by his strange request. Perhaps this happened often in a city like New York.

Tea hadn't realized she had closed her eyes as James slowly shook her awake. She quickly sat up, her cheeks heating up.

"I'm so sorry James, I've just had a really long day but that's no excuse-"

Tea was stopped by James who kissed her lightly.

"I completely understand, no need to explain."

Tea looked up at him in shock, had he really just kissed her?

James only laughed at her reaction and got out of the car. He met her on the other side and opened her door for her.

"Thank you." She relayed softly and looked at her surroundings.

Clearly they were in a very wealthy area of the city, Tea noting the way people dressed and the townhouses that littered the streets. She looked back at James who was saying something to the driver before walking back toward her.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and he guided her to the small looking restaurant that held the sign Dovetail. It seemed almost like a well-kept secret from the outside as it looked like a refurbished townhouse. There was no line out front and Tea noted very well dressed people were silently making their way inside. She suddenly felt very underdressed.

"Are you sure you want to go here?" she whispered to James who was looking straight ahead.

He laughed lightly. "The food is great, and it's quiet and intimate. Perfect place for a date really."

Tea wasn't sure she belonged in a place like this but kept following James nonetheless.

"Welcome to Dovetail how may I help you?" A gentleman spoke from behind a glass stand.

The waiting area itself was top of the line, with glass and marble being the main textures for the small room. Tea admired the many lavender plants that were decorated along a marble wall to her left. The wall also held water cascading down it in small streams and she couldn't help but look in awe at the magnificent piece.

"Reservations under De Conte." He replied. The hosts eyebrow shot up as he looked behind James and watched Tea. He then asked for their coats before taking two menus and leading the couple to a table in the farthest corner of the restaurant. Tea followed James, admiring the décor of the lovely restaurant and noting it was bigger on the inside than what could be told on the outside.

Soon she found herself being seated in front of James. It was a bit hard seeing his face as the lights were pretty dim but for the most part she was content.

"Your waiter will meet you soon to ask for your drinks." The host announced and handed them their menus.

"Thank you." Tea said and the host continued to eye her before walking away.

James looked ahead at Tea and smiled and she realized the restaurant really was quiet and intimate. She saw other couples sat far enough for others to not hear their conversations, but near enough to hear their murmurs. She guessed they had done this purposely.

"Do you like it?" James suddenly asked, noticing Tea taking in her surroundings.

"Yes, I mean I've never been somewhere so, well, fancy." She replied sheepishly.

He laughed, "Well you fit right in. That dress really does look stunning on you."

Tea blushed once more murmuring a thank you. For some reason she suddenly felt uncomfortable with James observing her so closely and she couldn't help but tug her dress down a bit.

Soon enough their waiter came to Tea's great relief and James' attention was soon brought to him.

"Good Evening, my name is Charles and I will be your server. What drinks can I get you two tonight?"

Tea saw even the waiters fit in to the atmosphere of the restaurant as Charles sounded very regal.

"We will take a bottle of Merlot please." James stated with an authority she had never heard from him before. He sounded almost powerful.

"Of course sir." Charles soon left leaving Tea and James alone once more.

"Um James, do you want to explain why we're in such a fancy restaurant that neither I nor you could afford on our student pockets, not to mention you just ordered a wine bottle for two very underage drinkers." Tea decided being frank was the best thing to do right now.

James smirked at Tea's reaction. "You don't really know much about my family Tea, which makes sense as I have never mentioned them. But my uncle owns this restaurant so I can pretty much get whatever I want."

"What? Your uncle owns this restaurant?" Tea looked around again surprised at the revelation.

"Yes, I guess you could say my families in the restaurant business." His smirk held on to his lips.

"Do explain."

He sighed before continuing. "I never mentioned who I was or who my family was because people always treated me differently once they found out. Although I know you won't." he smiled at Tea before continuing.

"My parents own a number of restaurants like this in the city, and eventually my aunts and uncles got involved and its turned into a family business of sorts."

"Wait are you telling me you're the son to Michael and Lenore De Conte?" Tea's eyes grew wide as James nodded slowly.

"What the fuck James?" she said almost frantically. "Do you even realize who your parents are. They're one of the richest people in the freaking city, owning like half the restaurants in Manhattan! How could you not mention this to me?" The realization for the man that sat before Tea threw her in a frenzy. What was someone like James doing in a ballet school? Shouldn't he be at Colombia or Yale studying business.

James rolled his eyes at Tea's response. "That doesn't matter to me, who my parents are. They just happen to have a lot of money and some restaurants, no big deal."

Tea sat back confused as to why James was telling her all this so lightly. She assumed he was just use to the reactions people gave him and decided she wouldn't make a big fuss over something he clearly didn't find important.

"Hmm okay. Then what decided to make you go into ballet?" she asked rather curious about his response.

"I was six when I went to the ballet for the first time at Lincoln Center with my parents. From the moment the music started playing and the dancers started pirouetting on stage I was hooked. It really did take my breath away."

Tea couldn't help but smile at the passion James held for his craft. His story brought about something in her and she realized she actually held something in common with him.

"I completely understand what you mean. It's what made me want to travel all the way to America for."

James grinned and the waiter soon came back holding their wine bottle and glasses on a silver tray.

"Have you decided on what you would like to eat?" he asked as he poured them their wine.

"No, give us another minute." That same authoritarian aura exuded from James once more and Tea couldn't help but think of Atem. She never thought it was possible, but James was actually reminding her of the former pharaoh.

Atem stood in front of the restaurant debating whether to go in. And if he did decide to go on what would he do? He ran a hand through his hair as confusion came about him. What the hell was he doing here following Tea to a part of the city he had yet to know. James came into mind and soon he felt rage once more. He couldn't think of them sitting in the restaurant, alone talking about God knows what. It seemed so wrong to him. Before he knew it he was walking inside, coming across a very pinched looking man who stood behind a glass table.

"Welcome to Dovetail, how may I help you?" he asked eyeing Atem and his casual attire. Atem ignored the man's judgement and spoke with his most commanding voice.

"I'm here to pick someone up. Please show me where a woman with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes is sitting." He paused closing his eyes for a moment. "She was accompanied by a man with blonde hair and wore a black pea coat."

The host looked at Atem with suspicion but couldn't deny the stately aura that exuded from him.

 _He must be someone important_ , he thought.

"Right this way sir." He guided Atem into the dimly lit restaurant and he quickly looked around for his dancer.

He soon spotted them at the innermost corner of the restaurant and for some reason he saw Tea laughing. This only brought about a new wave of anger. _What the fuck was she doing?_

"Mr. De Conte, it seems your date has someone here to pick her up." The host announced questionably.

Both Tea and James looked toward the host and to their astonishment found Atem standing next to him with his hands in his pockets. Tea noticed Atem's eyes were practically glowing red.

"Atem, what are you doing here?" she could have sworn she heard a low growl escape Atem's lips but figured she was just hearing things.

"I'm here to pick you up." He stated with a voice that made Tea's knees bend. He sounded almost possessive of her.

James quickly sat up and made his way toward Atem.

"What do you mean you're here to pick her up?" he asked with a low voice. Tea noticed people were starting to look their way and wanted nothing more than to disappear. Why was he even here? How did he even know where to find her? Questions paraded her mind and she could feel herself getting angry once more. Couldn't he take the hint that she wanted him to leave her alone. He was only making it harder for her to forget him, he was only making her life more difficult. And she was actually having a pretty good time with James.

"Well I came all the way here for one reason and if you can't understand that then that's not my problem." Atem replied mockingly. Tea saw James' hand ball up into fists and before anything drastic could happen she got up.

"Atem I don't know what you're doing here, but I'm in the middle of a date that I was having a nice time at." She didn't know why she decided to mention that but continued, "You can leave, I never asked you to pick me up." Her voice came out harsher than intended and she could see Atem wince at them. He quickly recovered from her and smirked.

"That's not what you implied on our date."

Tea looked at him with wide eyes and James looked at Tea in shock. _She went on a date with this guy?_

"What date?" she asked furiously, she could feel her cheeks start to burn.

"At the Italian Restaurant, remember we even went to that winter market in Union Square."

Tea could feel her blood start to coil, what was he even doing?

"All I can remember was getting pissed at you for being a judgmental asshole." She retorted glaring daggers in his direction.

"I wonder why considering all I did was tell you the truth about your feelings." The smirk never left his face and Tea never wanted to punch him so badly.

"Tea can you please explain why this freak is here? He's starting to get annoying." James finally butt in, his face showing clear hatred for Atem. He was oblivious to the words the two exchanged or perhaps was ignoring it.

"I'm here to pick her up you idiot. How many times do I have to tell you?"

The host then decided to get in between Atem and James before fists started flying. He couldn't have these teenagers ruin his restaurant and potentially lose his job. His eyes looked pleadingly at Tea who looked completely mortified at this point.

"I'm sorry James, I don't think he's leaving without me." She sighed in angry defeat. "I'll see you Monday okay."

James looked at the both of them in disbelief.

"What the fuck do you mean you're leaving?" his face was starting to get a little red.

Before James could do anything more, Atem grabbed Tea's wrist dragging her to the waiting area in the front. The host promptly followed quickly getting Tea's coat. James stood by his seat in clear shock at what just happened. He finally realized his date was actually leaving him and hurriedly followed after them.

"Where did they go?" he asked the host who stood with a very nervous face.

"I do not know sir, he just left with her I didn't see the direction they walked in."

James glowered at him and quickly walked out trying to see if he could get a glimpse of them anywhere. To his dismay they were completely gone at this point and all he could do was punch the brick of his uncle's restaurant behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Atem had dragged Tea in his cab he kept outside waiting for them.

"Central Park." He said, his commanding voice never leaving him.

"What the fuck was that?" Tea practically yelled making Atem roll his eyes.

"What? I was saving you. You clearly did not wish to go on this date. A thank you will suffice." Tea couldn't believe the words leaving his mouth. Was this really the Atem who had stood by Yugi's side so long ago? Or was he just a fake that tried to get on everyone's good side for the sake of himself. Tea wondered if this was the true Atem.

"How would you know whether I wanted to be on this date or not? I could have changed my mind? I was actually having a nice time!" She finally yelled crossing her arms, looking away.

She could see Atem's demeanor change out of the corner of her eye. His once relaxed figure now looked tense and rigid. Was he possibly angry that she was actually enjoying herself on her date? She quickly released that thought from her mind, finding it ridiculous. Why would he even care he had Kiya.

"How did you even find me? Were you following us?" she pestered at him again as his silence seemed to fill the whole car. He still didn't answer her leaving Tea to look out her window, frustrated. She tried to create as much room between them as possible as her anger for him left her virtually seething. _How dare he try and ruin the one chance of happiness I might have._ She furiously thought.

Finally, the long car ride ended and Atem paid the driver and left the car. Tea stayed in her seat as he reached her door peering down at her. She swiftly locked it and went to the driver.

"Sir please drive."

Before he could even reply Atem was at his window. He rolled it down seeming annoyed to be in the middle of their fight.

"Do not even think of moving." His voice was so icy the cab driver looked away not wanting to meet his intense gaze. "Also, kindly unlock her door."

The cab driver did so and before Tea could relock it, Atem had opened the door and grabbed her.

"Let go! I do not want to be near you right now!" She yelled, causing many onlookers to peer at them curiously. Atem ignored their gazes and dragged a furious Tea into the grey pathways of Central Park.

She tried to fight off his tight grip on her wrist but to no avail. He was just as strong as he looked. They continued there walk, Atem as quiet as ever. With every step he dragged her, Tea felt the resentment in her rise to new heights. Why was he doing all this? What was he trying to achieve? She wanted answers from him she wasn't sure she would even receive.

They finally reached a small bench that overlooked a lake. It was under the shade of a tree whose leaves were almost completely gone and to Tea's dread she noticed they were mostly alone.

He sat on the bench with his hands in his pockets and she couldn't help but stand stubbornly behind him. He waited another moment for her before looking back.

"Are you not going to sit?" he asked so frustratingly politely.

"No." Was all she could get out. She could feel the blood reaching her face, most likely turning her whole head red.

"Why not?" he asked so innocently as if he didn't know. As if he didn't just interrupt her date to abduct her to Central Park to sit on a bench in the cold.

"Give me answers. How did you know where I was and why did you even come? Do you know how embarrassing that was? How do you even expect me to face James come Monday?" she was practically yelling again. Thankfully no one was around to hear her.

Atem lost his calm composure at the mention of James. He heatedly got up making his way toward her. Tea couldn't help but be frightened at the deadly look on his face. She had seen it aimed at their enemies from so long ago, but never at her.

She started walking backwards, away from the menacing stare until she felt something stop her. She looked back seeing she hit the tree they were under. She tried to move around it, only to have Atem block her with an arm. She turned to face him and saw just how close he was to her. She couldn't help but feel her heart beat a little fast at their closeness. She could hear the ragged breath coming from his lips, but couldn't look into his eyes. She was sure they were just as penetrating as they felt.

"Why do you care what he thinks?" he finally asked, his voice low and even deeper than usual.

She gulped, words not able to come to her. All she could focus on was Atem, who was so close. A closeness she had craved for so long. His arm was still held firmly against the tree right by her head. She was virtually trapped.

"Well?" he asked again more forcefully moving in even closer. Tea could feel the heat forming between them. She wasn't sure if he felt it as well, but she couldn't deny the pull she felt for him. Her anger was still very imminent and yet she also felt something else. She wanted him so bad, despite the fact she might hate him. Despite the fact he was disrespecting her wishes, she wanted him.

"I- I, he's someone I care for, of course I would care!" she finally defended herself. She tried to get away from his hypnotizing pull but it was proving harder than ever. He only pushed her back against the tree, coming even closer to her.

"Why do you pretend to care for him? Any idiot would know you hold only platonic feelings for him, if any at all." He replied furiously, his lips coming even closer to hers.

She couldn't help but meet his gaze. She knew she would probably regret doing this but her anger for the words he just spoke brought about more courage in her. They were just as piercing as she imagined.

"Stop trying to say how I feel. You don't know me nor do you know my relationship with James! Why do you come when you're not wanted? Can't you tell I was perfectly fine before you came!" She said with so much anger she even caught herself off guard.

Before she could even think, Atem agitatedly closed the little space left between them. His lips sought hers hungrily and all she could do was comply. The little voice in her head was screaming at her to stop, but she shoved her back.

Atem deepened the kiss, licking her bottom lip to let him in. She hastily obeyed allowing his tongue to roam her mouth. Their tongues danced and Tea heard a deep moan leave his throat. She kissed him even more feverishly, wanting to hear him moan again. The sound was ecstasy to her ears. The continued their heated embrace, Tea's hands now engulfed in his hair and Atem's hands roaming her body. He felt something deep stir inside him as he touched her soft curves accentuated by the sensual dress she wore. His hand went over her breast allowing a moan to leave Tea's mouth. He never wanted someone so badly in his life. The kiss was something he never wanted to leave. He felt himself start to get hard and further pushed himself closer to Tea who let out another moan at his hasty actions.

Eventually the two broke apart for air, both breathing heavy. Their heads were close to each other, foreheads practically touching and neither said a word. The wind blew behind them ominously, as the frigid night air bit at their backs but neither felt a thing.

They just stared at each other breathing heavy, reminiscing on their previous actions. Tea instantly wanted his lips back on hers the moment he let go. Atem wanted to take Tea back to his apartment but his legs weren't complying at the moment.

"Atem" Tea finally said in barely a whisper. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted too." Was all Atem could give her. In truth, he really did want too. His connection to her was magnetic and he wanted more.

"Fuck Tea…" he whispered to her this time, his hot peppermint breath hitting Tea. She wanted his mouth on hers now more than ever. "What are you doing to me."

Had she not been so close to him, Tea would have never heard the words leave his mouth.

She stared at him in disbelief and his eyes lowered. _What did that even mean?_

She refused to allow the small amounts of hope swell in her heart. He was probably out of his mind, he probably missed Kiya and was frustrated she wasn't here so he was just using Tea.

Kiya.

Just the thought of her made Tea push Atem back hard. He looked at her wildly.

"Get away from me!" She cried the tears reaching her eyes once more. "You have a girlfriend that you love, don't use me because you miss her!" she could feel the salty water falling from her cheeks. _He has Kiya._ Spoke in her mind on an endless loop. Her legs decided to work once more and she ran away from him. She didn't care for his yells. She didn't care to turn back and run into his arms once more, although she wanted to. She held too much respect for herself to run back to a taken man. His feelings for her might be a joke, but hers for him were just as intense as she imagined. She could feel the wall she created crashing down within her allowing another sob to escape her lips. New York City never felt so ruthless.

Atem watched in alarm the girl he wanted running from his arms. Just as suddenly as she was there, she was gone. He couldn't stop the impending loneliness that ensued him once more. It created a hole deep within his chest. He couldn't grapple with it.

The kiss was something he had never felt with Kiya. It was almost electric. He wanted more, he wasn't sure how he could live without it. Although the guilt soon washed over him, it couldn't overpower the need he had for Tea. _How has it come to this?_ He thought.

He always knew Tea and him held a connection, he never understood it and once she left he decided there was no point in trying to understand it. But now that he finally acted upon that connection he couldn't deny it any longer. He realized he held strong feelings for the ballet dancer. Something he couldn't just shove back and forget. His feelings for Kiya still remained and he wondered if they were only there because of her familiarity. Or perhaps the guilt of leaving someone who was there for him for so long.

Regardless he now could not deny the affection he felt for Tea. He wanted her, he needed her and he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Tea continued running, as fast as she could just to get away from him, from the park, from her feelings. Maybe if she ran fast and far enough she could leave it all behind. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy and she found herself on her knees trying to breath in the cold night air in big gulps. She was so tired, tired from James, tired from ballet, and tired from _him._ All she wanted to do was crawl somewhere warm and sleep. The tears wouldn't stop trickling down her face and she knew she couldn't be left alone. She soon started walking toward the one person she felt comfortable going too in this stony city.

Finally reaching the entrance of her apartment building, Tea made her way up the elevators to the twelfth floor. She quickly walked past many doors until reaching the letter G. She knocked quietly and waited.

"Tea?" Mary looked at the dancer in utter surprise slowly taking in her unruly appearance.

"What happened?" she quickly asked, bringing Tea into her warm apartment. Tea sniffled and couldn't stop the small smile from entering her lips at the smell of Mary's delicious cooking.

"It's a long story." She exclaimed warily. Mary nodded taking Tea's coat. Tea took off her shoes and placed them by the door before making herself comfortable on her friend's couch.

"I'll make us some tea and then you tell me what happened." Mary decided. Tea nodded laying her head upon a pillow. She closed her eyes and before she knew it sleep overcame her. Mary came back noticing Tea's exhausted state and carefully placed her legs up while placing a blanket over her body. She looked down at her despairing friend and wanted nothing more than to take the pain that has been eating at her heart away.

Tea awoke suddenly taking in her surroundings. She noticed a dim lamp lit and her body was tucked into something comfortable. She slowly positioned herself up grabbing her head which began to ache. Memories of what happened overcame her and she groaned out loud. _So it all wasn't a dream._

She looked over at Mary who was sitting upon her kitchen counter doing something on her laptop. She looked lost in her work.

"Mary?" Tea called out weakly. Instantly the blonde turned around noticing Tea.

"You're finally awake sleepy head." She smiled.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep; I didn't even realize I did." Tea told her self-consciously.

"Nonsense, you were exhausted and I'm glad you had some time to recover from whatever happened." She told Tea gently but firmly.

"How long have I been out?" Tea asked with a yawn.

"A couple of hours, its three A.M." Mary replied looking at her laptop clock.

"What! Why are you awake then, you must be exhausted?" Tea exclaimed throwing the blanket off herself.

"Oh I couldn't sleep, trust me I tried." Mary replied, shutting her laptop off. "Now are you ready to talk about whatever happened?" she asked softly.

Tea nodded and took in a deep breath before beginning her tale of finding out Atem might be coming to New York City for school and finding out her answer when she ran into him for the first time on the subway. She explained James asking her out on that subway ride, to which Mary contorted her face in disgust, and how she had said yes much to Mary's surprise. She continued on with her sort of date with Atem and all the events that lead to today's disaster date with James. Mary listened intently, never interrupting Tea's story.

"And he kissed me Mary." Tea finalized quietly.

"What!" Mary exclaimed in shock. "Why did he kiss you if he loves that other girl?"

"That's what I'm wondering. I figured it's because he's been away from her for too long so he's using me to appease his needs." Tea said with aversion.

Mary looked away thoughtfully.

"What?" Tea asked looking at Mary questionably.

"Nothing, I just I don't understand why he would take the time to first figure out where you are and then decide to actually go there just to drag you out and then kiss you. It just doesn't seem like someone who is in love with someone else would do."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I don't know, maybe he has feelings for you Tea. I don't want to bring your hopes up just to have them crashing down again because I hate to see you hurt but his actions just don't make sense with his feelings." She looked at Tea warily. "I can see why you're so confused."

Tea looked at Mary her mind reeling in the words she just spoke. _Could it be possible Atem actually cares for me in ways that I care for him? No, Kiya has him wrapped around her little finger, there's just no way._ She decided the latter made more sense. Atem had made himself clear about his feelings for her long ago by virtually ignoring her. His feelings couldn't have changed just from spending some time with her.

"I doubt he holds any sort of romantic feelings for me Mary. It was one kiss, a measly one at that." No it wasn't, it was one of the greatest kisses she ever had. It was electrifying, it was passionate, it was almost desperate. She could almost feel his hot breath fanning her face once more but quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

Mary gave her a doubtful look, but quickly got up from their comfortable spot.

"I'm going to make a fresh batch of tea and I know I have some pastries lying around."

"Thank you so much Mary, for listening and for being there for me." Tea told her as she watched her friend at work. Mary waved her hand at Tea as if shooing her gratitude away.

"Stop thanking me for something I should have done a long time ago."

Tea couldn't help but smile. "I love you too." She stated quietly.

By the time Mary left for her own bed it was five A.M. With much convincing Tea told her she was content on the couch, with Mary insisting she sleep with her in her bed. Although Tea had done so before, she just wanted to be alone tonight.

As much as she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she shared with Atem. Her mind was analyzing every aspect of what had happened just hours before.

 _Could it be possible he might actually hold some feelings?_

She didn't want to think about something so impossible. Life was cruel and harsh; it never gives you what you really want unless you give something up of your own. Tea wasn't really ready to sacrifice herself for something that might not be true.

Slowly, sleep wove its way to her and she slept into a dreamless slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 _A/N: I really am t_ _hrilled_ _you all are really excited about the story as you have commented your thoughts, feelings and predictions. It really does inspire me as I post new chapters. Anyway just to remind you all, this is a rated M story. This will be the only warning I'll be giving thus far so just be aware of that and enjoy the chapter._

"I'm sorry Miss Gutierrez I know the show is so close but I'm really not feeling well at all today." Tea explained tiredly to her dance teacher who seemed greatly concerned.

"Is everything alright? Anything I can do to help?" she asked anxiously.

"No, no I think I just have a head cold, I should be fine by tomorrow. Worst case is the day after tomorrow but nothing longer than that." She replied with a small smile.

Her dance teacher really was someone she admired for the sheer loyalty and commitment she held for her students.

"Alright dear but if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me. Feel better alright."

"I will, thank you Miss Gutierrez."

"Of course."

The line ended and Tea silently put her phone on the mahogany coffee table in front of her. She put her head in her lap just trying to get her thoughts together.

Although her head did venomously ache, she couldn't stop thinking about Atem and the kiss they shared. Even after the exhaustive night she endured and the anger that bore thru her just thinking about his actions from yesterday, the kiss was her one silver lining. She could still feel his soft skin massaging hers and she couldn't help but touch where he had touched her. Her hand went down and rubbed her hips. She moved up to the curves in her side and allowed her hands to slowly make their way up and down. She closed her eyes almost feeling the sensations he brought her. She moved along to her stomach and slowly started caressing her breasts. She sucked in a large breath feeling the ambiances she felt to vividly yesterday. It wasn't the same but it certainly brought about a taste of what he could do to her.

Her hand continued upward slowly and finally made it to her lips. She touched the soft plump skin slowly and sensually trying to feel him. Suddenly, the door to Mary's bedroom opened and Tea snapped out of her trance. She couldn't help the deep blush that made its way across her skin and quickly made her way back onto the couch and placed the blanket over her head. She heard Mary's footsteps make their way to her kitchen and she heard many cabinets open and close. The smell of coffee began to worm its way around the apartment and eventually Mary's footsteps moved back to her room. The door closed and Tea was able to release her head from her sanctuary. _What the fuck am I doing?_

The museum was especially busy today as three separate schools had planned a visit to tour the ancient Egyptian exhibit. Young boys and girls fluttered around the halls accompanied by exasperated looking adults who looked as though they needed a nap more than the little ones. Atem stood by watching the mayhem go down with a stoic expression. His mind wasn't on the ancients today but on her. Tea never left him as he sat down and continued his translations of the ancient texts of Seto's tomb. He could barely get a sentence in as he continuously made little mistakes with exact words. Eventually he had given up and decided to watch the tour guides give their renditions of the different artifacts on display.

The tours did bore him as he already knew much of what they spoke and would many times silently correct them. Today was no different as he stood watching. He leaned against one of the pillars in the vast room filled to the brim with pictures of hieroglyphics and ancient tools scavenged by daring archeologists. The next room held giant stone slabs of pillars found from tombs of various pharaohs or ancient villages. Beyond that was the room that excited most guests, it held the sarcophagus of Pharaoh Seto. The room almost seemed like another shrine built by the modern folk for the old Pharaoh and only made Atem roll his eyes at the extravagance. It held some replicas of the many items littered in his actual tomb and pictures of the hieroglyphic writings on the walls that Atem was in the process of translating. He had till the end of the month to finish and he was about half way done. Normally he would be working much faster, but his mind had been riddled with many questions and concerns as of late.

All he knew was that he wished to see Tea again and soon. He had been dodging Kiya's calls since he got back to his apartment last night. He couldn't stand to talk to her after what had happened. She had sent him many concerned texts which he had yet to reply to. Quite frankly he was getting kind of irritated with her constant need to talk to him. He could understand she missed him, but how could you miss someone you speak to everyday.

These thoughts only led to more guilt over coming him as he knew he never thought these thoughts prior to his kiss with Tea. She was changing more than just his feelings.

With a sigh he turned around from the sanctuary of his pillar and made his way back to his small office that the museum had so graciously given him. It wasn't anything extravagant but it was nicer than most. He walked into the small room which held a large bookshelf toward one end, while his desk and computer sat on the other. Thankfully, his office held a great window and he could look out to the New York traffic when he felt suffocated. Although he kept his workplace mostly bare, he loved how he felt in it. It allowed him to concentrate at his best and permitted him to think ever so clearly. It was another sanctuary in the big city.

He sat in his chair and put his chin on top of his hand while looking outside. Everything seemed so calm from his office. The world seemed so in order. It was a significant difference from what he felt inside, which invited confusion, heartbreak and chaos.

He decided zoning his mind off with work might be the best thing to do as he pulled his pen and book out. His computer hummed with power as he went to the files set on his desktop that held the pictures of the writings. With a click of his pen, Atem allowed himself to be immersed in the writings of his ancient past.

Three hours had passed by fairly quickly as Atem checked the clock. 5:30.

He decided it was time to go home. With a simple swipe of his mouse his computer was off and he took his coat from the coat closet by his desk.

"Seems one of us gets to leave today." A deep voice claimed from the door.

Atem looked up to see it was Doctor Oliver, a professor and curator to NYU and the Museum Atem was working with. He was also Atem's advisor.

"Hello Doctor Oliver." Atem grinned at the professor who smiled just as warmly his way.

"How much have you gotten done?" he asked peering over Atem's now clean desk.

"Absolutely nothing."

"That's my boy." They both grinned with mischievous gleams in their eyes.

"I've just finished a little more than half way, I should be done by next week if everything continues to go well." He stated again.

"Ahh very good, you've been doing so well so far it's as though I'm useless to you." The doctor laughed at his own joke and Atem sent him another mischievous look.

"Oh you're not so bad, you're good for coffee."

The doctor laughed at Atem's joke and patted him on the back.

"Might as well say I'm proud of you as your advisor but as your friend may I ask how you're doing and adjusting to the city? I know New York can take a while to get use to with all the hustle and bustle." He gave Atem a thoughtful look that instantly reminded him of Yugi's grandfather.

"I'm doing alright Doctor Oliver, New York has been treating me just as well as it treats everyone I suppose." He replied half humorously.

"Any trouble? Did you almost get hit by a taxi yet?" he chuckled a little while looking at Atem who couldn't help but smile at the old man's playfulness.

"You could say that." He said rather wryly while thinking of the taxi he had entrapped Tea in.

"Remember you can sue anyone in this country, so keep that in mind if any of those assholes decide to try something." He stated rather seriously.

"I'll keep that in mind." Atem smirked.

The doctor told Atem of some events occurring at the museum soon and to check with his supervisor about whether he will be attending before bidding him a farewell.

Atem was lucky he got such a good guy to be helping him out whenever he would need it. He knew some of the other professors and doctors were such grouches, giving into the ailments of their old age. But not Doctor Oliver. The man was a spirit to be reckoned with.

Walking outside to be greeted by the cold of the city never felt so good to the former pharaoh. It was so hot and stuffy in the museum at times.

He made his way down the many steps that littered the front entrance and started his way to the subway. Tea slowly creeped her way back into his mind and he was left with the strong longing he felt for her before. To kiss her again and never let her go. His mind and body ached for that to happen once more. He needed it to.

Once sitting in the subway he decided maybe he could visit her dorm, but decided perhaps it was too soon and too abrupt for him to do. All he needed was to see her. All he wanted to do was see her and yet even in a city as small as theirs he couldn't do so.

It seemed so vast to the outside world but so trivial to them.

Tea had lounged around Mary's apartment all day, eating, drinking and watching television. She was slightly drunk which lightened her mood quite a bit but left Mary with a love struck Tea. The dancer kept babbling about how pretty Mary and her apartment and paintings were. She also thought Atem was very beautiful and James was pretty to, but not pretty to her.

Mary watched in amusement at her silly friend and continued working on the opening of her first gallery show. She was both nervous and excited at the prospect people would either hate it or love it. Then again art was relative and each piece was different to each person that looked upon it. Still, she hoped to be good enough for the flamboyant critics of New York.

"Mary you look so pretty sitting there with you pretty yellow hair."

At this point Tea was a little more than tipsy, she was getting drunk and Mary couldn't help but feel for her friend who was currently using alcohol to distract herself from her own thoughts.

"Okay that's enough for you." Mary decided while grabbing the almost finished wine bottle from her mahogany coffee table.

Tea pouted only making Mary laugh. "You're cute sometimes."

Tea giggled and laid back on her couch. "I love you Mary so much. I love you, you, you."

"I love you to." She replied with another laugh.

"You say it so easily, that you love me. Why can't Atem say it like how you say it huh? Is it because he thinks I'm ugly? Should I try and look more like Kiya?"

Mary peered over at her friend, the smile wiped clean from her face.

"Never that Tea, you're beautiful just the way you are."

Tea smiled at her friends answer and looked away, her eyes reaching the ceiling. Mary sighed putting her laptop away.

"I'm going to get some groceries, I'll be back soon and you stay here okay. Call me if you need anything."

"More wine please." Tea grinned widely causing another laugh to escape from Mary.

"More wine it is."

She grabbed her purse and keys before heading out the door. Tea heard the lock click and instantly sat up. Atem was all over her foggy mind and she wanted him. She knew this was a bad idea, but at the moment she didn't care. She was intoxicated and she had urges that needed to be met.

She grabbed her phone and quickly went to his name. The call rang for a moment until he answered.

"Tea?" he asked rather surprised.

"Hi Atem." She paused with a smirk on his lips before continuing. "Are you free right now?"

Atem remained quiet, seeming to be thinking. He was shocked she called and even more shocked she was asking if he was free.

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Where do you live?" she asked again.

"Do you want to come here?" he was at a loss for words for what was happening. "Are you drunk Tea?" He had to know. She couldn't just be calling him after what had happened between them on a clear mind.

"No." she defended rather quickly. She heard Atem sigh and she was starting to get annoyed at how long he was taking to answer her.

"If you don't want me to come to your house just say so." Her tone was icy once more and she was about to hang up.

"No, wait- it's not that its- never mind okay I'll text you the address."

Tea grinned and hung up. She heard a chime go off from her phone and she saw his address.

With wobbly legs, she managed to pick herself up and find her coat and shoes. She wore the same outfit from yesterday but didn't care. She thought she looked good in it anyway and she was sure Atem thought so too. she grabbed her bag and locked Mary's apartment before making her way downstairs. The door man watched Tea go a bit worriedly but decided she was fine in the end.

Tea walked out of Mary's building and walked toward the edge of the street with her arm out. Instantly a yellow car pulled beside her and she practically shoved her phone in the poor man's phone.

"Please sir, go to this address."

He nodded annoyed and they were on their way.

The drive was surprisingly short and it was then Tea realized he lived on the Upper West Side.

 _No wonder I ran into him on the train_ , she thought.

The driver pulled up to one of the nicer buildings in the area and Tea got out surprised. She made her way into the beautifully furnished lobby and walked straight towards the elevator.

"Excuse me Miss, who are you here to see?" the doorman suddenly asked her as she waited for the elevator doors.

"Oh my _friend_ Atem." She replied with a giggle.

He looked at her apprehensively noting she was a bit drunk but Tea waved him off as the elevator doors came and she walked in. He didn't try and stop her, which she found nice as she made her way to the fifteenth floor. She thought about the view he must get to wake up to every morning.

Her ride came to a close as she walked out and started walking past many doors until reaching the letter J. Her stomach started to do somersaults as it began to dawn on her she would be visiting Atem's home for the first time since he came back. The nerves started to kick in but she tried to push them back with the alcohol still in her system.

She quietly knocked on the little brass knob and Atem soon answered.

He looked at her up and down and she couldn't help the blush creeping on her cheeks. Him and James were both so obvious.

"Please come in." he finally stated.

She nodded and made her way into his home. As his living room came into view, she couldn't help but gawk at his apartment. He had floor length windows adorning one wall, giving him a fantastic view of the Hudson River and part of the city across. His living room was lightly furnished with a couch and television set up along with a comfortable chair and some side tables. Along the west wall was his small gourmet kitchen and she could see his bedroom was loft style. There were glass stairs leading up to the massive space near his television set.

"Wow." She stated looking around and finally at the amazing view. The sun had already mostly set in the sky, leaving everything to look red and orange.

She looked back at Atem who stood awkwardly by the door just watching her.

"I didn't know this was your home here." She thought out loud.

"Um, yes." Was all he could say.

He was still astounded Tea was actually standing in his home, staring out at the same view he watched every day. He figured he would invite her over one day, when they were on better terms, not after a massive fight and kissing session.

And yet, instantly when she had knocked on his door, a part of him felt relieved, even excited she was here. He had wanted to see her all day and the fact that she had willingly came to him was a phenomenon in its self.

"Please have a seat." His senses came back to him as he watched her stand. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Do you have some wine?" she giggled.

Atem stopped in his tracks for a moment. This was the first time he had heard her giggle and oh was it a beautiful sound to his ears. He could listen to it endlessly.

"Yes I do." He made his way toward the kitchen grabbing a bottle from a cabinet and his wine opener. He also grabbed two glasses and poured them each a glass. He made his way toward Tea's figure who had chosen to stand and watch the view instead.

"This is quite beautiful." She stated. "How do you stand to even leave your home?" her question was humorous but he could tell it was laced with some seriousness.

"I find more wondrous things to look at outside." He replied while taking a sip of his wine.

She looked at him and took a sip of her own wine.

They stood in silence watching the beautiful Hudson lap around in the now darkness. The city still glowed, but the water was as dark as ever.

Tea continued looking out while Atem averted his eyes and looked at her. How he could look at her forever. She was so beautiful standing under the moonlight escaping through his windows. Her skin glowed under the dress she wore. Instantly he recognized the dress upon her arrival and the question he wondered made its way back to his mouth.

"Did you not go home last night?" he finally asked.

He saw the blush return to her cheeks and he wanted nothing more than to touch those same cheeks that had be rouged.

"Um no, I stayed at a friend's house." She replied, still avoiding his gaze.

"You didn't go to school either." He affirmed knowingly.

"I wasn't feeling well." She stated her eyes never leaving the water.

She continued drinking her wine in big gulps until her glass was finished. Atem had barely made a dent in his.

Suddenly Tea shifted on her feet and made her way towards Atem's couch. She couldn't wait any longer, she needed him to touch her. She took her shoes off as she made herself comfortable and looked over at Atem who was watching her curiously.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked with a laugh.

He nodded placing his cup down and making his way toward her. He sat by her, leaving a little space between them.

"Are you scared I'll run away again Atem." She asked with another laugh.

Atem couldn't help the smirk that made its way to his lips.

"Are you drunk Tea?" he asked again, this time knowing she was.

 _She probably had more to drink at her friend's home_ , he thought.

"I am not drunk, if I were drunk how would I be able to make it all the way here from Mary's apartment." She stated in a huff. Atem couldn't help but laugh at her cute behavior.

"Right, of course."

He remained where he was until he heard movement from her end. Tea had move herself closer to Atem and her leg was now touching his. Atem couldn't help but notice just how high her dress had ridden from the movement. It was above her thigh now.

"Atem." She breathed at him. "Look at me."

He obliged and looked at her mesmerizing face. She looked at him behind thick eyelashes that fanned out. Her lips seemed so pink and puckered today and her cheeks were rosy from all the wine. Had she come here to drive him nuts? He wasn't sure he would be able to control himself with her looking at him like that.

"Yes Tea." He stated lowly. He could feel his heart beating loud.

"I- I want you." She said in almost a whisper. Her eyes lowered and Atem almost gasped. Had she really come all the way here because she wanted him to touch her? Could she possibly feel the connection he does?

He had yet to reply and he could feel the sofa shifting.

"Tea…" his voice was barely a murmur. "You are drunk, this is not a good idea."

"I don't care." She breathed. "I want you. Now."

Before Atem could say anything else, Tea swung her leg around and placed each knee on either side of his legs. She was now straddling him and Atem's heart beat only increased. He couldn't believe she couldn't hear how loud it was at this point.

His instincts told him to take the girl before him, but his better judgement knew it was wrong. And yet here she was, quite literally on top of him. He really wasn't sure how long he could keep restraining himself.

"Tea please, this could end disastrous." He exhaled again as her head began to lean down.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me." She replied before crashing her lips on to his.

Atem couldn't restrain himself any longer. He growled into his throat and kissed Tea hard. He pushed her closer to him as her fingers once again looped around in his unruly hair. She let go of their kiss and placed her lips on the side of his neck. She laid kisses down his jaw and around his neck allowing moans to escape Atem.

"Fuck Tea." He rasped out.

She nibbled at the skin under his jaw and sucked until she let go satisfied with the results laid before her. Atem couldn't have her lips off him too long and instantly pulled her in for another embrace. He licked her bottom lip begging for access to which she willingly obliged. He explored her mouth once more and she moaned at the skill he possessed with his tongue.

As the kiss deepened Atem felt Tea's hip start to move back and forth as she started to grind upon him. He moaned at the contact her body made over him and felt the bulge produce from his pants. Tea could feel it as well which only increased her rhythm causing her dress to ride further up her thighs. He grabbed her hips and helped her move along his length that protruded greatly from the sweats that he wore.

They broke apart once more breathing hard and Atem started to nibble on Tea's ear. She sighed happily. As he let go of her ear, Atem picked Tea up from her waist and placed her under him on the couch. She chirped at the sudden change in position which created a smirk to etch on Atem's face.

"You're so beautiful." He stated, the words moving effortlessly from his lips.

She blushed and he kissed her again. Her hands once more got entangled in his hair as he started to move his hands slowly across her waist. He moved up to her breasts that started to pool out a bit from the low neckline of her dress. He broke the kiss and let his eyes wander up and down her body. Her dress now rode high up her waist, the neckline now in a disarray from their frantic movements.

"Take it off." She finally stated. She could see the red in his eyes start to glow even brighter than before at her words.

Slowly he started to pull the dress away from her thighs and up over her head. She mentally high fived herself for wearing good underwear.

She watched his pupils dilate at the site of her body and she couldn't help but feel another wave of lust overcome her. Just the way he was looking at her made her want to melt in his arms.

"So beautiful…" he whispered again his hand grazing over her stomach and breasts. Tea let out a shudder at his touch.

He began to kiss her, starting from below her naval. He peppered her stomach with soft kisses allowing light moans to leave Tea's lips. The sound was music to Atem's ear.

"You're so good." Tea breathed at his touch.

"Mmm all for you." Was all he could say, all he meant. It really was all for her.

He finally reached Tea's breasts and he quickly brought his hands to her back to undo her bra hook. He gave her a look of approval to which she nodded.

In once swift move her bra was off and Atem tossed it to the side, his eyes mesmerized by the swells below. Slowly he lowered his head and began to kiss her left breast, his hand massaging the right one.

"Atem." Tea breathed, her eyes closing in pleasure. It was like a fire had overcome her, taking over her senses allowing waves of light to pass through. It felt so good everywhere he touched. He was her torch.

His lips moved to her nipple which he began to suck and lightly nibble. He could feel Tea writhe in pleasure at his touch which greatly turned him on.

His constant motion of licking and sucking continued until he let go for a moment to look at her scenic face once more before moving on to her right breast. He kissed and licked her until Tea was virtually screaming his name.

Atem lifted his head once more not wanting her to come just yet. He started to lift his own shirt and tossed it to the side, this time Tea gawking at his fine physique. She traced a hand along the muscles of his abdomen and moving toward his bicep. Her touch was icy cool on his hot skin. It felt so good.

Quickly he pushed her arms down and kissed her passionately once more before letting go.

"I'm going to try something now." He stated, his voice so deep and raspy it was delicious to hear. Tea nodded, excited to see what he would do.

Atem slowly placed a hand on Tea's stomach before slowly allowing it to travel lower. He reached the edge of Tea's underwear and began gently tugging at the strap before letting his hand go completely down. He could feel the pool she had already created from his previous actions.

"Shit, you're already so wet." He stated huskily.

Tea blushed at his words and he pressed two fingers against her allowing a sudden moan to escape her lips. He began to rub upon her slowly before increasing speed, never once breaking eye contact with her beautiful sapphire eyes. He wanted to get lost in them as they looked up at him with a glassy expression. _So beautiful._

He continued his actions until he stopped and finally penetrated Tea with his two fingers. He heard Tea gasp suddenly.

"Tell me to stop if it hurts okay." He stated before slowly continuing.

At first it did hurt a bit, as there was a foreign body in Tea. But as his tempo increased so did the pleasure. Atem had hit a soft spot of hers that made Tea feel a sensation she had never felt before. How she remained a virgin for so long she didn't know as the sensations she was feeling were earth shattering. Her mind could barely comprehend what her body was feeling as she began to succumb into total bliss.

"Atem!" she stated loudly feeling herself unravel before his touch. His rhythm continued to increase and the heat coming from below her was causing her to twist and turn excessively. She wasn't sure she could stand it until she felt herself give in to a feeling like no other. Her body soon collapsed before Atem who had removed his finger.

She closed her eyes exhaustion waving over her. She felt her eyelids droop heavily and before long sleep overcame her.

Atem watched as Tea unraveled before him. The amount of pleasure she was causing him just from the wetness beneath her panties she would never understand.

He watched the glow emulate from her glistening skin as a deep sleep soon overcame her. He took his hand out and watched her fall asleep, her head moving to the right as her hair fell into her face. He slowly removed the excess hair, her face once again visible.

 _"_ _I want you so bad_." He whispered to her sleeping body. And he did, he wanted her but there was Kiya. How could he possibly tell her what had just happened between him and Tea. She had been jealous enough at the prospect of him meeting with Tea, much to his confusion at the time. He knew he should be feeling guilt right about now, but all he could feel was peace as he grabbed a pillow to rest under her head and a blanket to lay over her body.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I am very sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I know it is kind of short but I did want to post something and it was all I could come up with for the time being. My updates will be more frequent from now on and to all of you who continue reading my story thank you so much. Your comments and your support do mean a lot._

Darkness awaited her when her eyes finally opened. Her heart sped as her brain tried to comprehend where she was, what she was doing. She sat up abruptly, greatly regretting the sudden movement. Her head pounded and she placed a hand against the hot skin. It was then she realized she was wearing a white t-shirt with no bra on. Her legs were completely exposed and all that kept her modesty were her panties and the shirt that hung low against her hips. She looked around for any signs of her clothing and clues to where ever the hell she was. Panic flew around her causing her to tersely get up once more. Her balance was still affected by her weary conditions and a lamp soon fell from one of the side tables she had used to bring herself upright.

 _Shit._

"Tea?" A baritone voice called from above. Just the sound of his voice brought the memories of what she had done come rushing back. All the wine, all the desperation, the kissing, the want. It was all too much. The embarrassment Tea felt was none she ever faced before. She literally felt she was naked in a room with all her friends watching her. She couldn't hide anywhere now.

"Tea?" He called again this time in a more worried tone.

She couldn't answer him, hell she couldn't face him like this, almost naked in a plain white t-shirt that barely covered her thighs.

She heard footsteps echo down the beautiful glass staircase and his figure soon came into view. He watched her and she never felt so much like a deer in headlights.

"You're awake." He plainly stated watching her curiously.

"Yes." She finally gave out hoarsely. She didn't realize how dry her throat had become.

"Here let me get you some water."

He walked past her and she could feel the electricity between them as he walked towards his kitchen. She wondered if he did too.

His apartment seemed so much different now that she was sober. It didn't feel as intimidating, it almost felt homely. She heard the water go and cups being moved around. He soon came back with his promised glass of water in hand.

"Here." He placed the water and two pills in her hand. "It is aspirin; your head must be in terrible shape."

She placed the tablets in her mouth and finished the glass in one gulp.

"Where are my clothes?" She suddenly asked looking around almost frantically.

"They are upstairs." Atem simply stated watching her once again with his intense red eyes. They continued to glow in the dark room only illuminated by the moonlight that shone through his scenic windows. She remembered how they glowed before, when he had taken her.

A blush immediately creeped on her cheeks. Tea couldn't help but look away from him.

 _What have I done?_

"Can I please have them." She stated so quietly he only heard because his house held no noise.

"Certainly." He stated leaving her once more before carrying himself up to what she assumed was his room. The staircase really was a work of art as she stared at the many curves that made up its spiral design.

Within moments she heard him come back and averted her eyes to the kitchen. This time he walked close, handing the clothing to her but allowing his hand to linger slightly.

"Thank you." Another murmur.

"The bathroom is down that hall to your right." He said pointing at a hall she hadn't noticed to the left of the kitchen.

She somehow carried herself toward the designated area and quickly locked the door. The lights turned on automatically and she soon saw her reflection.

The woman in the mirror shocked her. The Tea that looked back at her held unruly hair and a flushed face. There was a love mark on her lower collar bone, the skin held swirls of pink peppered with red. Her fingers grazed the spot and she was shocked at how sore and tender it felt. Dark bags covered her under eyes and made Tea seem even more tired than she already felt. She needed water, she needed to feel clean now.

Her actions have led her down a dirty path, this wasn't her. She didn't go after taken men. Taken men who were in love with _other_ woman. One woman. She wasn't that woman and she only felt more sickly. Quickly Tea turned on the tap splashing cold water on her face. The dirty feeling didn't go away and she continued scrubbing her face until she was red all over.

The feeling remained.

To her left was a shower and she soon stripped of what little clothing she wore. The shower head turned on and the water sprinkled down in angry bursts. She placed the temperature up high wanting to burn away her sins. _What did I just do?_

She saw soap and shampoo in a small cubby created in the shower wall. It smelled like him.

She placed the shampoo on her head and massaged at the ache growing all over her scalp. It was starting to turn into a dull pain with the help of the aspirin and hot water, but pain was pain, it doesn't leave.

Her shower soon ended and she wrapped a white towel around herself. The dirty feeling came back, starting from her hands that felt unusually rough and reaching to her toes. She did not feel like the graceful ballerina she was trained to be, she felt soiled. She wasn't sure how she was going to get rid of this feeling. Perhaps she never would, perhaps it would end up turning into a dull ache just as her head had. She sighed sitting on the toilet seat. Her eyes couldn't stop the impending tears from falling, not that she really tried. They wouldn't stop and Tea did nothing to wipe them away. Her own towel, wet with the remnants of her clean shower, was now getting soaked by her filthy tears.

 _How could I have been so stupid? How can I possibly face him now?_

She wasn't sure what she would do as he was most definitely waiting somewhere in this beautiful apartment. Waiting for her to leave most likely.

Quickly she dressed back into her panties and bra and placed her dress back on. She never felt so naked in her life. She checked the mirror one more time, this time her eyes were slightly red

from her previous crying session but nothing too bad and exited the steamy room.

As she predicted he stood by his window, his back facing her. Her arrival caused him to turn around and face her, a look of surprise drawn on his beautiful face.

"You took a shower?" He asked walking toward her. Tea couldn't help but walk back. He stopped noticing her movements.

"Is there something wrong?" His heavy voice was laced with worry. Tea's heart melted at the words.

"No, I uh I should go… this was a mistake." She turned from him heading straight for the door that stood mere feet from her. Her legs moved as quickly as they could without seeming too urgent but a hand caused her movements to stop.

She looked down to see Atem holding her wrist with an almost desperate look on his face.

"Please." He breathed in almost a whisper. "Stay."

She looked at him, she wasn't sure what she could see in his eyes. Was it lust? Was it want? Perhaps need?

All Tea knew was that she couldn't stay, she had to leave this man behind, a man that wasn't hers. She had just committed an act of sin no woman should ever face. She had just become the _other_ woman. It wasn't fair, to have him look at her like that. To be able to say those words so easily. She knew they meant nothing to him like it meant to her. She was just a sexual fantasy, someone familiar to pass the time until Kiya showed up.

"I'm sorry Atem, I have to go." Her voice rose to barely a whisper and she tugged her wrist away from him. She didn't bother looking back, there was no use, she knew she couldn't trust herself to fulfill her words if she did. He was her weakness, he meant everything to her but she couldn't allow herself to let these feelings become known. Tonight was already a huge mistake and she'd rather not add to the growing pile.

Walking down the hallways to Atem's building which now seemed so much larger and colder than before created another wave of tears to fill Tea's eyes. It wasn't fair, she not only felt guilt for being with Atem but she felt guilt for leaving him as well. Her dislike for Kiya was overshadowed by the guilt she felt for kissing what was hers.

She could never stand to face her. Tea thought the remnants of what had happened would forever taint her skin and one look from Kiya would unravel all her secrets.

She made her way to the lobby, wet haired and without a jacket. She had realized she left her coat in his apartment. She couldn't stop the groan from escaping her lips. It was cold outside and there was no way in hell she was going back upstairs to retrieve her belonging.

"Are you without a jacket miss?" The doorman asked with a kind face. She vaguely remembered him in her drunken state and couldn't help but blush at her behavior toward him.

"Um yes it seems I've left it." She stammered.

"I will call a cab for you and you can stay in here until it arrives to escape the cold."

He gave her a kind smile and instantly went to a phone propped on his marble desk.

"Thank you so much." Tea replied sitting on one of the white couches. He was so kind, she didn't deserve it.

With a sigh she took her phone out to check the time. It was four am. _Great_ she thought.

She saw five missed calls from Mary and several texts messages from her asking where she was and if she didn't reply soon she would call the police. Tea quickly sent a reply that she went home and had fallen asleep. She couldn't tell Mary what she had done, she knew Mary would be disappointed and she really couldn't face that right now.

She saw another text from James. Curious she opened it.

 _Hey Tea, can we talk tomorrow? Or the day after. Miss G said you weren't feeling well, so whenever you can just let me know._

 _J._

She did not want to talk to James. She couldn't face Atem, how could she face James? She certainly couldn't avoid him long with the ballet coming so close, but she would hold off for as long as she could. She decided to text him back later and put her phone away pretending her problems would be erased with a touch of a button.

"Cabs here." The doorman called and Tea sat up heading for the door.

"Thank you again sir, really you've seriously helped my rough night." Her smile was small but she was grateful.

"No trouble at all, we've all had one of those nights." He gave Tea another warm smile and Tea took in a breath bracing herself for the cold.

It was even colder than expected as she ran as fast as she could to the cab standing outside of the massive building. She didn't look back as the cab driver drove away, slightly disappointed Atem hadn't come out to stop her.

Atem stood at the door Tea had left just left by. His eyes stared at the ground and he couldn't help but feel frustration overcome him. Why didn't she stay? They had just shared their most intimate moment and she had run off again. Just like at the market. He had let her slip through his fingers once more.

"Fuck Tea." He said out loud to no one. He stepped away from the door and punched the first thing he came into contact with. Unfortunately for the wall it left a massive dent. He never felt such anger since he had allowed the rage buried within him to consume his heart long ago. He could feel that same fury start to rise up once more.

This wasn't the first time an episode like that happened. When Kiya and him got into fights from time to time he could feel himself slipping away as the red consumed his eyes and blocked his heart. But with Tea, all he felt was calm. He felt at ease and he felt her light. She was an anchor for him to know he was good. A human reminder of what he could aspire to be. He fed off her kind energy, it felt like breathing fresh air. It felt like home.

His fist returned to him and he noticed the cuts on his knuckles from the dry wall cracking beneath its fragile skin. There would definitely be bruising and he quickly walked to the kitchen to get a paper towel to wash off the blood.

He knew he couldn't stop himself from seeing her, he couldn't deny the truth any longer. He wanted Tea in all the ways a man would want a woman. He wanted to touch her skin and allow his hand to roam every curve. He wanted to kiss her tender lips. How she deserved to be kissed every minute of every second of every day. Beauty like hers deserved to be praised. Kiya wasn't the one for him, although she would always hold a special place in his heart she wasn't Tea. She could never be Tea. The thought of hurting Kiya brought along an almost overwhelming sense of guilt to Atem, but Tea subsided those feelings. He loved her, in that moment holding his bloodied knuckles he knew.


	14. Chapter 14

Arriving home never felt so good to Tea. Exhausted and drained she fell onto her bed not bothering to change her clothes. Within moments her eyes closed and she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

The light of day brought about many things, one of them being the hazy memories of the night before. Every moment from when she went to Atem's apartment replayed in Tea's mind. The feeling of being made of dirt remained with her and she couldn't help but take another shower as soon as her eyes opened. She scrubbed herself dry but nothing seemed to fill the endless void.

She decided skipping dance class today seemed like the best thing to do. It would give her another day to avoid James and she didn't want to run the risk of somehow running into Atem. He knew where her dance classes were held strangely enough and the small hope she held of him actively seeking her was another reason to stay away. She needed to let go. She needed to stop this ridiculous yearning. But she couldn't. She wasn't sure she would ever truly be able to stop wanting him. He had become a part of her, a part of who she was.

Grabbing her phone, she decided to call Mary who was probably ready to kill her for just leaving her apartment while a drunk mess. She probably wondered how she made it to her dorm room in one piece.

Mary answered on the second ring.

"Oh my god Tea! You better have a good ass explanation for where you went off too because I barely got a wink of sleep last night! I received your pathetic excuse of a text and all I could do from running to your dorm and killing you is thanking God you weren't kidnapped by some weirdos on the train!" She practically yelled in the phone.

Tea smiled wondering how lucky she was to have a friend who cared for her so deeply.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Mary but I felt I had bothered you enough at your apartment and I just wanted to sleep in my own bed." It was a weak excuse and she prayed Mary would somehow buy it. Of course she didn't.

"That's such bullshit. First of all, you have a bed in my house, you just refused to sleep in it and secondly you know you never bother me. I don't know what I said or did to make you feel like a burden but know you're not." Mary's voice had started off strong but ended upset. _Great another person I've hurt._

"I'm so sorry Mary I didn't want to have you watch me as a drunken mess, I'm so embarrassed of my behavior, of what happened with Atem and James. I… I just don't know what to do anymore." Tea couldn't stop the tears from forming once more. It seems she's always on the verge of crying. Mary could sense the change in Tea through the other end of the line.

"Tea listen to me honey, I'm coming to your dorm. If you don't want to stay here, fine but I'm not leaving you alone again. I'll bring food and we can just relax. I assume you're not going to your classes today."

"But your show, it's coming so soon you have to prepare. I don't want to be in the way of something so-."

She was cut off by Mary who spoke in a huff. "Would you just shut up already, I'll have my laptop with me and I'm sure you have Wi-Fi."

Tea laughed lightly and finally agreed. "Okay fine."

"I'll see you soon."

In all honestly Tea didn't want company today, but somehow Mary staying with her did make her feel somewhat better. She knew it would be some time before Mary would show up so Tea decided to clean up her apartment a bit. While in the middle of collecting trash that had somehow ended up under her bed her phone began to ring and she froze.

Her first thoughts were of Atem but she quickly dismissed them. There was no way he would be calling her. She made her way to her phone and saw Yugi's name appear on the screen. She wasn't sure if she was happy or nervous to speak to him. She wasn't sure if Atem had mentioned anything to him about what had happened.

"Hello Yugi." She answered as cheerfully as she could. It proved to be very difficult.

"Hey Tea." He responded breezily. He sounded relaxed and not at all angry or judgmental so she figured he knew nothing which calmed her greatly.

"What's up?" she asked rather curiously. She wasn't entirely sure why he called.

"I can't talk to my best friend because I miss her?" he asked with a laugh.

Tea paused and laughed awkwardly herself. Right of course, this made sense. Everything in her life seemed like such a mess so Yugi calling so casually felt almost foreign to her.

"Oh nothing, you know just preparing for the big day." She explained with a smile. Her demeanor started to mimic his and she felt good talking to her old friend. He always held such a bright aura that it affected those around him and she was glad to feel the effects of it today.

"Right! I'm so excited for you. Come to think of it I figured you would be in class right now so I wasn't sure if you would answer."

"I uh didn't go in today, I didn't feel very well." She told tiredly.

"Is everything alright?" His tone suddenly turned serious.

"Yes I'm just feeling a little under the weather and tired, but I should be fine by tomorrow."

"Don't work yourself so hard Tea, you can't be a famous dancer if your legs don't work anymore." He half joked.

"Of course Yugi, the common cold will certainly inhibit my dancing skills."

She could feel Yugi's eye roll which only made the young dancer laugh. It felt good.

She spoke to Yugi for another hour or so and got updates on the rest of her friends and even her parents. They happened to stop at Yugi's game shop to pick up something for a family friend and asked if Tea had been in touch with Yugi. They even asked about Atem. Tea missed her parents from Yugi's story and decided she would call them later this week. It had been some time since she'd last spoken to them and she could really use her mom now.

She soon hung up with Yugi and promised she would call him soon. It seems Rebecca had actually caught his eye on her visit and she wanted to hear about their date coming up.

It was when she finally put her phone down that she felt the urge to call Atem and talk to him about Yugi and Rebecca. To get his input and thoughts about what their relationship would be like. She wanted to laugh with him and learn about his small quirks and what exactly he found funny. She wanted to know what annoyed him and what his favorite color was. A wave of sadness washed over her knowing she might not ever get to know or much less ever have a normal conversation with him. With everything that had happened between them she wasn't sure he even wanted to see her. And yet he had asked her to stay. That is what confused her the most. Why did he say stay? And if he truly wanted her to stay why didn't he run after her. Why didn't he try to stop her more? Hope was a dangerous thing to hold and yet she couldn't stop herself from feeling it. She was miserable and she was alone but she held a small fraction of hope. She knew it would end up blowing up in her face in the long run, to hope for something that was so out of reach. But she couldn't stop herself. He may not be hers in reality, but no one could stop the love she felt in her heart. He couldn't stop how she felt for him. That was hers to keep, hers to love and hers to maintain. Maybe one day she'd be able to let go of this, but chances were slim. All she knew was he wasn't going away. Physically he might, but he would stay within her. That was what she knew. In that moment all Tea could do was bend down once more and continue fishing out old Dasani water bottles from under her bed. The realization oddly felt liberating to her and the dirt that once felt imbedded within her skin started to crumble slightly. Guilt was an emotion she was starting to get used to, but acceptance was also something she was starting to realize.

Mary arrived an hour later with her packs of food and laptop in tow. She gave Tea a big smile upon seeing her face and instantly hugged her when her hands were free. Tea couldn't stifle the laugh that escaped her lips at Mary's cheerful demeanor. The brightness she brought into the room almost made Tea forget about her problems.

"I hope you're hungry." Tea noted her southern accent seemed even more prominent today. This usually happened when Mary was nervous about something and she hoped it wasn't because of her.

"Everything okay Mary?" Tea asked while taking a bite of the delicious pasta meal the blonde had cooked earlier.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine." She said with a wave of her hand. Tea gave her another look to which Mary ignored and shrugged it off. Perhaps it was nothing.

"So how are you feeling hun?" She asked in a more serious tone.

"I'm alright… nothing has really changed." Tea wasn't sure she should tell Mary about last night. She wasn't sure if she should tell anyone for that matter and just keep it to herself until her last breath. Her time with Atem was hers, although the memory itself was a bit fuzzy she remembered feeling truly connected to him kiss by kiss, touch by touch. It was as though they were melted together in a sea of skin and hot breaths. She closed her eyes for a moment attempting to remember the feelings only he could bring out in her, but stopped herself. Mary was here and she couldn't trust herself to not look like a fool in front of her friend.

She quickly opened her eyes to see Mary looking at her very confused.

"Um what was that?" she asked.

"What?" Tea replied, she could feel the blush make its way to her cheeks.

"You just closed your eyes and looked like you were about to have an orgasm." She stated with a smirk.

"No I wasn't." Tea responded a little too quickly.

Mary laughed and looked at Tea. "Tea honey, please tell me what happened last night." Her tone was tender yet serious. She wasn't buying Tea's made up story.

"I told you, I went home and slept." She could feel her face getting redder by the minute. Why was it that Mary always seemed to see right through her?

"You probably did eventually, but what happened before that." Mary's face looked stoic and Tea knew she couldn't keep the lie going any longer.

"I saw him." She finally stated, her voice a whisper.

"Okay, what happened." Mary's voice held no judgement as Tea thought, which made it a little easier for the dancer to form the words.

"I-I called him and asked him to tell me where he lives. I was so drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. Well I sort of did, I just couldn't control myself Mary. I needed him."

Mary continued looking away from Tea and she took a deep breath and continued on.

"I got to his apartment, which is really close to here by the way, and at first we just talked by his window and he was shocked to see me there. I remember the look on his face when I walked in, he was just so shocked."

"But I was there for one reason, I just needed to feel him on me again and so I kissed him Mary."

Tea stopped talking, too embarrassed to reveal her further transgressions.

Mary looked at Tea, she didn't look angry or disappointed, she looked quite the opposite. Sad was what Tea saw.

"Tea honey, I'm so sorry that you went to him in your drunken state. I hope he didn't try and make you do anything you didn't want to do or if you regret anything."

"No Mary, he was actually trying to stop me. I was all over him." she put her head in her hands in embarrassment.

"But I can say for sure I don't regret anything. I… I love him Mary. I love him so much that it hurts to be away from him. It's not fair that I love someone who is already loved by someone else and I don't know why the universe would do this to me. But I love him."

Mary watched Tea with an expression Tea couldn't recognize. She wasn't sure if her friend felt bad for her or if she was annoyed at her antics. She looked away in embarrassment once more only to be engulfed in another hug by her.

"I know you love him. You love him so much, but I am afraid this love you have for him will end up destroying you." She looked Tea in the eyes and continued. "I don't know if he loves you, maybe he does, he certainly didn't try hard enough to push himself away from you. Then again he is a man and you are beautiful, but I just don't know. In any case, I am scared for you Tea. He's here for who knows how long and you've fallen for him all over again in such a short period of time. I just don't want to see you hurt in the end darling."

Tea couldn't help the smile etching its way on her face. "I'm already hurt Mary, I hurt everyday knowing he isn't mine. I'm sure I sound like a pathetic love sick fool, but it's how I feel. It certainly is a burden."

Mary couldn't stop the water entering her eyes knowing how hurt Tea was. Behind her steely exterior lay a girl with a glass body, ready to break at the slightest touch.

"No Mary please don't cry; I've accepted this is just my fate. I've certainly done something wrong in a past life to end up here." She chuckled and Mary couldn't believe the calmness that had taken over her friend's demeanor. She looked at her beautiful hurt dancer in awe. She was so strong.  
"I honestly don't know what I would do if I were in your position Tea." Mary said solemnly. "The situation is just so fucked up."

Tea nodded. "Fucked up is definitely what it is."

The girls both couldn't stop the laughter from escaping their lips. They laughed for a while until their stomachs hurt and they were gasping for air. It felt good, like coming up for fresh air. It was exactly what Tea needed.

It had been a couple of hours since Mary's arrival to Tea's dorm room. The blonde had made herself comfortable on Tea's couch with Tea sitting next to her, her feet propped up on the sofa. Her eyes had wandered from her own laptop screen to her windows. The curtains were set aside and her eyes lay upon the Hudson's once more. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about Atem and his scenic windows. The view of the water was much nicer from his tall displays high up in the sky. It almost felt as though they were in their own bubble, stuck in the clouds watching the water lap at their feet.

She felt another sense of longing for him. She wished to be able to watch the water with him at his side. They didn't have to speak, they didn't even have to touch, but just having him near her was enough for her. His presence alone filled a void deep within her heart. That void felt endless when he was gone.

While staring at the endless mounds of waves formed by the dark water, sleep overcame Tea once more. It seems she sleep was an only true constant in her life. it didn't leave her; it didn't hurt her. It engulfed her and allowed solace to enter her with its strong embrace. She welcomed it lovingly.

A hard pounding awoke Tea from her slumber. She was a tad irritated as her dreams were filled with crimson eyes and dainty kisses.

She lazily walked to the door confused at who would be so loud so late in the night. As she walked by her couch she saw Mary asleep on the other end with her laptop propped on her lap and her mouth barely open. Tea couldn't help but smile at the scene before her.

With a yawn she opened the door only to be met with those same crimson eyes that followed her in her sleep.

"Atem?" she said, the sleep quickly leaving her body. "What are you doing here? How did you even find my room?" It had occurred to her that Atem seemed to know where to find her without her giving him any inclination as to where she lived or practiced. She wasn't sure whether she found it kind of creepy or oddly sexy. Perhaps a bit of both.

He looked at her with red eyes that seemed to dance in the dark when they connected with her blue.

"Tea." He breathed before engulfing her into a hug. She let out a small squeak. This was definitely a surprise.

"Atem what are you doing? Why are you here?" she asked again trying to fight off his affection. She could smell the alcohol from his breath. He was drunk.

"I came to see you." He stated knowingly. "Just as you have come to see me."

Tea's eyes widened. She wasn't sure where this interaction would lead to, but she was sure it would end badly.

"Atem you should leave; this isn't where you should be. You're drunk and you might do something you regret."

Atem looked at her with confusion. "I do nothing with regret." He stated. He would never know the affects those words had on the blue eyed dancer before him.

"You should still go." Her voice was now a whisper. She needed to be strong, she needed to not allow him to take advantage. She was sure those weren't his intentions but she had to convince herself he couldn't stay.

"Tea, I'm sorry I didn't go after you. I'm sorry I didn't stop you after what we did." His eyes were pleading with her and Tea couldn't look away. He was so beautiful, so mesmerizing and he was apologizing for not going after her.

"What we did was a mistake… we shouldn't repeat it. Think about Kiya, think about how she would feel-." Atem cut her off.

"Kiya does not matter, I let her go today."

"What!" Tea couldn't stop the hope from swelling larger in her rapid beating heart.

"I left her. I knew I could no longer be with her after what I have done with you."

Tea watched him speechless. Did his words ring true? Kiya was supposed to be his one love. His only love. How could he just leave her after one night? What does this mean?

"Why did you leave her? Atem listen to me, you love her and what we did was something that will never happen again. It was a one-night thing, in fact I was drunk and I took advantage. I should be apologizing-." Her sentence was cut off by Atem crashing his lips onto hers.

The sudden embrace caught Tea by surprise and she stood with her eyes wide open watching his lips mold onto hers. Before she could stop herself, she allowed herself to be transported into the world that was Atem. She succumbed into softness that were his lips and moved along with the rhythm he had so carefully created. She felt her legs go numb and her head spin as his tongue began to dance with hers. She inhaled as much of him in as she could, afraid that if she opened her eyes he would be gone.

The kiss was broken by Tea who slowly pulled away with her eyes closed. Atem watched her, enjoying how pink and plump her lips looked after he had touched them. At how her skin seemed to glow against the small amounts of moonlight flooding through her windows. He wondered how her beauty had escaped him so many times. He always saw her as beautiful, even more so now that she was older. But tonight was different, the beauty he saw before him was pure light. It was innocent yet held mischievous. It was witty and charming. It curled around him encompassing him in its warm embrace. He never wanted to escape it. He wanted it to consume him.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: To my fellow writers, you're right, reviews shouldn't matter nor affect my updating schedule. We write because we want to and we enjoy it. Although I didn't set that bar because I was writing for other reasons, I just really wanted to hear from my audience. But I know I can't force certain things. To those that actively comment on my story, thank you. It means a lot. You'll never know the joy it brings while I read your thoughts. Thank you to anyone who has decided to give this random idea in my head a chance and as always, happy reading._

She opened her eyes and her blue had turned much darker. Tea looked at Atem with pure adoration and sadness. He was drunk, and he had done something stupid. The attraction he held for her was something she still couldn't believe. She was sure when morning came Atem would call Kiya asking for forgiveness and they would be together once more.

That's why Tea pushed Atem lightly out of the door and closed it. Atem watched her with wide eyes as to why she was pushing him away. His eyes held pain she tried to ignore as the last shed of red escaped from her view. He didn't pound on her door again. He didn't even try to knock. Tea held a hand to her mouth stifling a sob from escaping her. She walked to Mary to make sure she was still asleep. She thankfully was and Tea quickly put her laptop on the coffee table in front of her and put a blanket over her body. She then made her way to her bed, set her alarm for the morning and went to sleep with tears escaping her eyes on her way to unconsciousness.

They say the day takes away the horrors the night brought about, but the statement could be no more wrong in the case of the blue eyed girl whose eyes stood fixated on the ceiling above.

She counted fifty-six ceiling tiles covering her bedroom. Each one seemed to be about 10 inches' wide and were solid white with some yellowing starting to show from old age.

The tiles weren't the most appealing part of the room and yet here they stood for years, unbothered and untampered with.

Tea wished she was one of the tiles. How strange of a wish to have, but she wished she could be left alone and unbothered. To wither away to a yellow square, only to be replaced by a shiny new one when her time was up. Until then she would be left at peace. She would feel no pain, only content. To be a tile.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang.

"Shit." She heard Mary say.

She instantly got up, her thoughts of tiles escaping her mind upon seeing the mess Mary had made in her small living area. Water was dripping off the ends of the coffee table and broken glass lay by Mary's feet.

"Sorry Tea." She said looking up at her. "I'll clean it up."

"It's no worries, I'll help." Tea gently smiled and put on some slippers while throwing Mary an extra pair she had. Together they threw away the big pieces of glass and brushed the rest away while drying the water that continued to drip.

When finally done Mary went into Tea's shower and Tea started brewing the mini coffee maker she barely used in her living room. It was small and it only made one cup, but Tea really did not feel like going to the student area and run the risk of meeting James there, or even Kaya. She would see them both later anyway.

Setting her coffee mug down, she walked to her room and quickly changed into some dance clothes before settling back down on her couch. Mary stepped out just as she made herself comfortable. Tea looked to see she was only wearing a white towel around her body.

"Sorry again about the glass." She warmly smiled at Tea who waved it off. "Could I borrow some clothes? I have a meeting today and I don't really want to wear what I came here in."

"Take your pick." Tea gestured to her room and Mary smiled and thanked Tea before making her way into the room once more and shutting the door.

Tea smiled and checked the time, 8:05. She had thirty minutes before she had to officially leave for her dance classes, which she was highly dreading. The thought of seeing James after everything that happened on their date was mortifying and it would lead her to think of Atem.

Atem.

It seems he was permanently fixated into her mind. Last night felt so long ago, and yet it had been mere hours since he had shown up at her doorstep. He had actually broken up with Kiya. Something she wasn't sure was a drunken mistake from the alcohol that clung to his breath, or an irrational decision. It was probably a bit of both. She could imagine him calling her now and begging for forgiveness. That it was a drunken mistake. That he was confused from being so far from her, but now knowing she was what he truly wanted.

All these thoughts brought about a different knife that slowly cut into her heart, inserting themselves deeper and deeper. It was painful thinking anything they had ever shared was the result of a drunken mistake. Everything except for that one kiss. The one that began the downward spiral of hope imbedded in her. She loathed him for that kiss, and yet thanked him for giving her the one solace she sought from him. It wasn't long enough, but the memory of his warm lips on hers made her thankful she got to share anything with him at all.

The one thing that haunted her the most was the last look he gave her before she closed the door on him. He had looked utterly broken at her decision to leave him in the dark alone. She wondered if it was because he was drunk and lonely, or could it be he actually wanted her the way she wanted him. Hope slowly swelled itself up in Tea's heart, but she quickly shot it down with reality sinking in.

It was simply impossible.

With a deep breath Tea stood from her couch just as Mary emerged from Tea's room wearing a tight black dress that reached just above her knees. The dress was certainly something Mary didn't wear often and Tea stood staring at the blonde in shock.

Mary looked hot.

The material hung close against the curves of her amazing body she often hid behind loose skirts and jeans. The neckline was a low square that greatly emphasized her breasts, but also gave off a professional tasteful look.

Tea continued staring, looking at Mary up and down. She noticed her blonde hair was loosely curled and she wore some mascara and blush. Black eyeliner lined the tops of her eyes greatly emphasizing the green that stared back at Tea.

"I look terrible don't I. I knew I should have picked the red one." Mary grumbled, turning around to presumably change.

"No wait, Mary you looking hot. Like wow." Tea got up, quickly stopping her from changing out of the gorgeous dress. Tea had never worn it herself, never finding the right occasion for it, but she knew she would probably never wear it now as it fit Mary perfectly. The dress was made for her body.

"You think? It's not too much right?" she asked nervously while chewing on her bottom lip.

"Not at all, it's perfect and you look beautiful." Tea said truthfully.

Mary instantly smiled relieved at her friend's words. She couldn't believe how well the dress looked on her. As an artist she didn't really dress up much, but since moving to New York she realized she had to network herself which meant going to parties.

She had avoided many of them until she finished her pieces she was waiting to show case. Now that her works were done she had to start meeting with people and attending other galleries to network and connect with the other artists littering the city. She really wasn't sure what to wear to these kind of things but decided looking professional might be her best bet.

Now that Tea had given her opinion she felt much better about herself. The dress was definitely out of her comfort zone but this was New York City and she was ready to try and make it big.

She gave Tea a twirl and both girls ended up laughing.

"Alright can I borrow your black heels with the lace on the heel? They would look perfect with this dress." Mary asked nervously knowing she was already borrowing so much from Tea. She didn't want Tea to feel like she was using her.

"If you don't I might have to smack you." Tea replied laughing.

Mary grinned. "Thank the heavens we're the same size."

Tea nodded and Mary left once more before returning wearing the heels. They really did complete the look and both girls exited Tea's dorm room with their jackets and bags in tow.

Mary garnered various looks from dancers roaming the halls or waiting for the elevators with them. Tea looked to see her friend was blissfully unaware of the attraction she brought about in her new attire and stifled the laugh that might have escaped her.

As the doors to the elevators started to close a hand shot through the small space left between the two walls causing them to fully open once more.

Tea's eyes widened at the man who walked in. James stood at the other end of the small space with wide eyes upon seeing her. Tea instantly noticed the white bandages wrapped around his left hand and questions started swirling around in her head.

"Tea…hey, how are you feeling?" he asked with a small smiling while running his good hand through his hair.

"I'm okay, thank you." Tea replied looking away from him. The elevator ride was certainly as awkward as it could have ever been and Tea was thankful for the doors to open to the main floor. It really was her luck to somehow end up in the same elevator as James while trying to avoid him as much as possible.

Once everyone walked out of the small space James held back and waited for Tea and her friend. He had just noticed her and instantly saw she was absolutely beautiful. Especially in that dress which showed off everything wonderfully. He couldn't help but stare at her for a moment before noticing Tea who watched him.

"Uh do you want to walk to class together?" he asked quite anxiously. More anxious than he would have liked.

Tea looked at Mary who said something quietly to her before hugging her and walking past James with a polite smile on her face. He couldn't help but look back at her, her body looked really great in that dress.

Tea walked next to him and his eyes instantly went to hers. Although her friend was clearly beautiful, his favorite face was Tea's. Even in her regular dancing clothing she looked exquisite to him. Her hair was pulled up in its regular tight bun and she didn't wear any makeup, show casing the smooth skin that resembled a marble floor, glimmering and smooth.

"Let's go." She stated quietly and he followed behind her.

They both made their way out of their dorm building and started their path to Lincoln Center. The air was just as unforgiving as Tea remembered and she wished she had brought a scarf to protect her vulnerable neck. She was quite aware of James following her in the cold. Although the air between them wasn't as awkward as it was during the elevator ride, it wasn't easy either. She could tell he was tense and she couldn't deny her nerves either. She just hoped he would break the never ending silence.

"You never texted back." James finally stated after what felt like hours.

 _What?_ Was all Tea thought.

"I texted you asking to talk, but you never did." He said again, noting the confusion on her face.

Realization hit her and she instantly felt guilt for forgetting to reply. Too much has happened for her to remember to text back James.

"I am so sorry James, I just haven't been feeling that well and I've been stressed so I completely forgot." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh its fine, I'm glad you are feeling better though." He stated. She could sense the hurt in his voice and more guilt flooded her.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked trying to change the subject. She looked over at him and noticed her body stiffened a bit.

"It's um nothing, I just fell and hit it. I should be fine by the time the show comes around." He plainly stated refusing to even look at her. Tea decided to ignore his demeanor, finding it better to give him space on this touchy subject.

"Glad it wasn't too bad a fall." Tea decided to say and he nodded.

Silence ensued between the two once more and their dance studio soon came into view. Courage began to encompass Tea as she knew she would not see James for a while as she had back to back classes and the curiosity of what James wanted to talk about overpowered her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked as casually as possible.

James looked down at her with an incomprehensible look. Tea noted his silence and began to fill it once more.

"I am sorry about the dinner by the way. I wasn't sure why he came and how he even got there, but I'm sorry he just barged in and ruined an otherwise nice night." She looked up at him and gave him a warm smile. He continued to look at Tea, holding that same strange expression until he swooped down and kissed her.

Her eyes widened at the sudden impact of his lips on hers as he forcefully started molding their lips together. For a moment Tea stood watching him kiss her before finally giving in and kissing him back. She wasn't sure what was prompting her to do it, but she knew James wanted her and the feeling of being wanted greatly overpowered her conscious screaming at her to stop.

Atem slipped her mind for once and she let herself escape into James' lips. They weren't like his lips, his tongue didn't play with hers like his did, but he certainly wasn't unpleasant.

She forced herself to stop comparing them and deepened the kiss. James pulled away from her after what felt like hours. His breathing was a bit ragged as his mouth lingered around hers.

"That's all I wanted to know." He whispered to her before walking forward and looking back prompting Tea to follow him. She stood for a moment dumbfounded before following James to their class. If Atem would just stay away Tea knew she could be happy someday. She could be happy with someone like James, someone who actually wanted her.

Atem sat with a bottle to his lips as he took another swing. The alcohol greatly burned his throat, but it felt nothing like what he felt deep within his chest.

 _I love her, I love her, I love her._

The only dialogue he thought was that it was Tea. It was always Tea and now he felt it was too late to change anything between them. How could he have been so blind?

No, that was a lie. He knew, he always knew, but he always lied to himself about it. He figured she would never share the same feelings. She spoke to him only a handful of times, and most were through Yugi since his return from the afterlife.

 _Why didn't she call, why didn't she at least write?_

He took another swing. The bottle was now almost empty and he knew he was drunk. Memories of his night with her flooded his mind. The feel of her lips on his, the softness of her skin touching his. It was like nothing he ever felt, not even with Kiya.

Kiya.

Whom he thought he loved for years, and he did but not as much as he thought he did. He remembered the sob she had emitted that same night Tea had ran from him.

 _"_ _What the fuck do you mean you can't do this anymore? You had two fucking years to realize that!" she screamed in the phone, her tears evident in her voice._

 _"_ _Kiya, I am so sorry, I have just realized I am not the man meant for you. You are a wonderful girl and you deserve someone who will love you better than I ever can, could."_

 _"_ _Bullshit Atem, it was you, it was always supposed to be you! You were fine yesterday, what the fuck changed that you're suddenly saying these things to me." She let out another sob. Atem could feel the ache in his heart. It didn't ache for Kiya, but for her pain. He never wanted to hurt her, but he knew he had to end it now before things only got worse._

 _"_ _I changed baby." He said lowly suddenly wishing to take back the name he called her. It felt wrong coming off his tongue toward her._

 _"_ _It's her isn't it. I fucking knew it. This is why I didn't want you going near her when you reached New York. No, I can't just sit back like a fucking piece of dirt and watch some bitch take you from me. I love you too much for this to happen. You're just confused baby, I'm coming to New York to set things straight. Just wait for me okay."_

 _Before Atem could say anything else she hung up. He continued holding the phone to his ear shocked at her words. He wasn't sure if she would keep true to her words, but knowing Kiya he knew she would. What would he do or say to her if she came. It was hard enough forming the words over the phone, so it seemed damn near impossible to do it in person._

 _He angrily threw his phone at the wall watching the screen shatter._

 _Fuck._

 _This wasn't fair. He tried to be courteous to Kiya but she was coming here instead. As if she could change his mind. He loved Tea, he loved her so much and he knew Kiya would try to hurt her._

His head dipped back for another drink as the memories replayed in his mind over and over again. Maybe he should take Kiya back after the rejection Tea had given him last night. She had just left him. He was so shocked at her attitude toward him he couldn't muster the strength to fight back. To kick the door down and demand answers. Answers to why she left him all alone in Domino with barely any word from her. To why she was so cold with him in New York. She just seemed so tense all the time. And yet she was also so warm. She confused him beyond words, but he reveled in it. She challenged him. She brought back feelings he had kept buried within him for many millennia. He needed her.

And so he sat against his couch in his living room drinking his sorrows away hoping she might barge through his door at any moment waiting to kiss him and tell him everything will be alright. Of course that didn't happen, life was never that easy.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been two days. Two days of glorious, dismal, damning silence. Tea stood, watching Kaya do pirouette after pirouette. The scene before her was dizzying but she couldn't look away. She was entranced by Kaya's liquid movements. She seemed to have seriously improved and as she moved Tea could truly see the black swan appear. Her dark wings encompassed Tea's vision as Kaya continued to move around the space, allowing her body to move and possess every movement. By the time she was done Tea was rendered speechless.

"Well?" she asked a wide eyed Tea while trying to get her breathing under control. Kaya bent down and retrieved her water bottle from the floor awaiting Tea's answer.

"That was… well that was the best dancing I've ever seen you do Kaya." Tea told her honestly.

Kaya flashed her a cocky smile, sashaying her hips around in excited movements.

"I've been practicing like hell, something you should consider doing with the ballet being so close and you still have some stuff to work on." She explained knowingly. Tea's looked up at Kaya with a surprised face. Her voice wasn't condescending or rude. It was polite, well as polite as Kaya could make it.

"Um yeah I know." Tea said cautiously awaiting the round of insults of everything she had to fix.

"I can stay longer today to work on them with you, I have no plans tonight." She retorted while stretching out of her legs. She asked so aimlessly, like it was no big deal. And to any normal person it wouldn't, but this was Kaya. The spoilt girl who hated Tea from the moment she saw her dancing. Her greatest competitor was actually offering help? How could this be so.

"What's the catch Kaya?" Tea asked rather harshly. Harsher than she would have wanted, but this was Kaya and she couldn't take her chances with her.

"There is no catch Tea, geez take a chill pill." She rolled her eyes at her making Tea's cheek burn.

"Fine, but this better not be some sort of game Kaya. The ballet is coming up very soon and if you somehow make me fuck up, everything will be ruined."

Kaya rolled her eyes once more at Tea's words.

"Has anyone ever told you, you talk an awful lot." She said with a smirk.

This time Tea rolled her eyes and began stretching her body again before the two dancers practiced for the rest of the night helping Tea perfect her moves. By the time Tea got back to her dorm room she was exhausted and didn't even have time to ice her feet as her bed was calling her. She would definitely be feeling all this tomorrow.

* * *

Atem waited anxiously in his apartment. It had been a day since he had last seen Tea. Two days since his break up with Kiya and today she would be coming. Coming to see him and somehow change his mind, this much he knew. He was nervous as hell. He wasn't sure what she would do to Tea, although he knew for sure she would confront her.

Kiya always held this fire within her he had found charming at one point. Now it seemed to be putting him on edge. He knew he had to keep his cool in front of her. Fighting her was like fighting fire with fire, and it was her fire that grew.

She would be here in half an hour. At least that's what the text read.

He felt like he was going to go insane. He wasn't sure what she was going to say to him. He sat up from his stiff positon in the sofa and paced the floor. His eyes wandered to the window overlaying the Hudson. The water lapped endlessly and he couldn't help but think of Tea.

His Tea.

How she watched the scenic view with him that night. She looked so beautiful, standing under the moonlight, her face completely entranced with the view at her feet. He closed his eyes remembering her face. If he could die while looking at that face, he knew he'd have lived a good life.

How could he have been so blind all these years. All the years they lost, and the moments they continue to lose. Atem knew what it felt like to live with qualms. He had died once long ago. that life he led was one he hadn't lived to the fullest. He was robbed of his youth because of the powers he was set to inherit. And then the evil came and everything else was now a hazy memory.

He didn't want to leave this new life with regret and he knew she would be his greatest one. As time continued to tick by his nervousness evaporated and he was left with a new found confidence. This was what Tea brought in him, a sense of purpose, of good. She made him feel he could be good, truly good and he had to protect that at all cost.

A harsh knock brought him back to reality. She was here.

* * *

Tea woke to sore legs. Just as she had predicted. She groggily walked to the bathroom and aimlessly checked her phone. There was a text from James asking to meet him in the student lounge to which she replied yes to and another one from Miss G. She was asking is Tea had found a date for the ball that was tomorrow.

 _Tomorrow._

Her heart began to beat rapidly as she thought of all the preparation she had to do. She didn't have a dress, nor any shoes that were "ball" worthy. She didn't know what to do with her hair and she didn't have a date. She groaned and collapsed on her bed with her toothbrush still in her mouth. The tiles stared aimlessly back at her as she thought out the rest of her day. She figured she might as well ask James to go with her, they had been getting along really well since the kiss they shared. Tea felt she could be happy with him. When her mind would wander to Atem she would quickly shut her down. He was bad for her. He had a loving girlfriend.

She sat up and continued her morning routine before putting on a tight ballet dress with light pink tights. She grabbed her duffel bag and coat before locking her room and heading towards the student lounge.

Sure enough James sat with two coffee mugs in hand.

"Hey." He greeted her with a million-dollar smile.

Tea noticed some of her fellow classmates glaring at her in her peripheral vision but ignored their rude faces.

"Morning." She replied taking the mug graciously. "Guess I'm not the only one good at making extra coffee." She teased.

"Guess not." James smirked and took a sip.

She took a sip herself and closed her eyes smiling. Coffee was the greatest thing ever created, besides ballet of course.

"So um you know about the winter ball tomorrow. I know you're obviously going but-." Before she could continue James stopped her.

"Wait no Tea be quiet I have something to ask you."

Tea looked a bit taken a back at his words but closed her mouth.

"Would you, Miss Tea Gardner, be willing to accompany this fool to the grand winter ball." He grinned goofily making Tea laugh.

"Oh it would be my pleasure sir." She retorted. They both ended up laughing and it was then Tea decided her future wasn't looking so bad with James in it.

She checked her phone soon after and got up.

"Let's go before we're late and Miss G decides to kick both our asses."

James rolled his eyes but got up and followed the brunette to the elevators. As they made their way down Tea wasn't sure if she should tell her teacher about her date to the ball. She probably should, considering she would be introduced to everyone and it would look bad if Miss G didn't know she had a date beforehand.

The two dancers made their way into the harsh streets of Manhattan and soon went their separate ways to put their stuff away.

"Don't miss me too much." James told Tea before leaving her with a wink. Tea couldn't help but laugh. He was definitely flirtier since after the kiss. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not since Atem continued to attack her mind. She just wanted the endless torture to end.

Class went by fairly quickly and Miss Gutierrez praised Tea and Kaya for their massive improvements. As Tea watched Kaya dance the black swan, she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She just looked so good.

The class finally ended and Tea held herself back to break the news to her teacher.

"Hey Miss Gutierrez, do you have a minute?" she asked her dance teacher who was looking through some papers.

"Of course Tea, what is it?" she seemed mildly interested as her eyes darted from word to word on whatever she was holding.

"Um I have a date, its uh James." She stated rather nervously. Why was she so nervous, it wasn't that big of a deal?

Miss Gutierrez immediately put her papers down and looked at Tea.

"Oh wonderful my dear, you two will look exquisite together! You will definitely be the couple of the night." She spoke so sincerely Tea stopped herself from hugging her. She was such a good teacher, as well as friend. Her support seemed endless to any dancer caught in her eye.

"Thank you Miss Gutierrez, I have to say I am excited but I still haven't found a dress… or shoes." She admitted.

"What? Tea the ball is tomorrow! What if you find something but you need it fitted, what if you can't find anything! Why are so many Americans like this, never prepared?" She grumbled making Tea laugh.

"You can skip your training with Kaya today and go to Macy's. I suggest you find a white dress as you are playing the white swan. I told Kaya to pick a black dress which she already has." She spoke the last sentence with a raised eyebrow. Tea fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I will, thank you." She spoke and presumably thought she was dismissed until Miss G called her back. "Wait, take this card, I have a friend who works there and she has wonderful taste. Tell her I sent you and tell her it's for the winter ball and you are the white swan in the ballet. She will find the perfect dress for you."

She held out a cream colored business card. Tea took it and saw a woman by name of Claire Dubuque written in fancy script, along with her position in Macy's and phone number.

"Where do I find her?" Tea asked as the Macy's in Manhattan was huge.

"Ninth floor, it's for more private clients but once she knows I sent you, you'll have your dress in no time."

"Thank you again Miss Gutierrez, you are seriously a life saver!" Tea exclaimed honestly.

"Yes, yes that's my job." She replied laughing and shooing her young dancer away.

Tea walked back to the locker rooms to quickly gather her things before making her way back to the dorms. She changed into warmer clothing before heading out to the subway. While waiting for the train her phone emitted a buzz and she picked it up.

 _Coming over later to return your dress, and FYI it totally blew everyone away! So many people are coming to my show!_

Tea smiled at Mary's excitement. She was glad she could pitch in to help her friends career.

 _Consider the dress yours, it looked like it was made for you. But I do want my shoes back! Come around 9 or 10, I'm out shopping for the ball._

The train arrived just as she sent her text and Tea subsequently turned her phone off wanting to save battery. She hadn't charged it since this morning and it was already at thirty percent.

* * *

"Kiya." Atem said coolly to the woman he once loved. She stood in her doorway looking as radiant as ever. Her light blue eyes shone against her dark hair. Atem couldn't deny her beauty, but she was no Tea.

"Hi Atem." She stated happily while giving him a kiss on her cheek. He instantly recoiled at her touch to which she ignored.

"It's so good to see you, after so long." She stated breezily while taking in the apartment.

"Kiya, there was no need for you to come here. I made my peace with you over the phone." Atem replied as civilly as he could.

"But I want to see New York! It was once my home you know, and I've missed it." She stated with a beautiful smile.

"Yes I know." Atem muttered, annoyed that she was dismissing everything he was saying. Then again so was he.

"Besides my baby sister will be performing in the ballet next week! How could I miss that?" she said as she looked out of Atem's impressive view. "This is an amazing view by the way."

"What, you have a sister?" Atem asked confused. In all the years he'd known Kiya she had never mentioned a sister.

"Yeah, although we look absolutely nothing alike. She fell for the adoption joke so easily."

Atem wondered whether he sister happened to know Tea. In a city this big he doubts it. Although the ballet community was pretty small.

"What school does she go to?" he asked.

"Why? Afraid she might know Tea."

The minute her named escaped her lips Atem felt a fire light within him once more. It was only a spark, but it burned.

"She has done nothing to you." He stated as evenly as he could.

"She stole the man I love." Kiya retorted, crossing her arms. Atem could see the fire growing within her as well.

"She did not steal me Kiya, I just realized I am not the one for you."

"Oh and she is? What did she do anyway, offer herself up to you? Don't fall for that whorish act babe, it's all lust." Atem grew angrier at every word that escaped her putrid mouth. A mouth he once begged to be kissed by. The thought made him nauseous.

"In any case it doesn't matter now. I'll deal with that later, but for now we are going shopping."

"Excuse me?" Atem asked utterly confused.

"Shopping baby, where you buy stuff." She twirled a loose hair mindlessly around her finger.

"Please refrain from calling me baby." Atem barked only making Kiya roll her eyes.

"There is a ball the day after tomorrow honoring my baby sister for being second lead in her ballet and I need a dress for it. You should probably pick up a tux for yourself."

"What? I am not going with you." He looked shocked at her audacity to march in here and demand she take him shopping and now to a ball.

"Yes you are." She walked closer to Atem her cool blue eyes becoming cold slits. Atem saw she almost resembled a deadly snake as her thumb padded its way along his cheek. "Remember what I did for you baby. Do not forget the sacrifices I have made." Although her voice was soft, her tone was deadly.

Atem almost growled. The fire within him grew even more but she was right. He helplessly followed behind her as they made their way to the cold streets of Manhattan.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: I know maybe the time difference is a bit confusing for some of you guys, but basically Tea is a day ahead of Atem and Kiya's time. They'll both be on the same page soon enough. Also thank you for the helpful tips in the comments (you know who you are). I hope I made things a little easier for you guys and happy reading._

Tea nervously waited in the overly decorated elevator leading to the ninth floor. She wasn't sure how she was going to even find Claire and whether she would actually find a half decent dress in a day. This day was going to be very important to her, as she was going to be showcased to the ballet community of New York, as well as various ballet companies so she needed to look astonishing.

The doors finally opened and she entered a room that resembled the reception area of a doctor's office. There were tasteful blue chairs that stood next to each other around the room and fashion magazines everywhere. The room itself was nicely decorated and Tea almost forgot she was still in Macy's.

"Um hi." She spoke to the lady at the front desk who was scribbling something.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked politely looking up.

"I'm looking for a lady named Claire Dubuque." Her voice sounded small and Tea instantly cleared her throat. Why she was so nervous she didn't know.

"Miss Dubuque doesn't take in guests unless they have a previous set appointment. Do you have one?" she asked again looking Tea up and down. Although her tone was polite, she seemed a little snobby after the mention of Claire Dubuque's name.

"No, but I was sent here-."

"I'm sorry but without an appointment I can't show you to Miss Dubuque, she is very busy." She dismissed Tea with her hand and went back to work. Tea stood for a moment, shocked at this lady's petulance.

"No, I was sent here by my dance instructor, Miss Gutierrez. She knows Miss Dubuque personally so if you could please just tell her Miss G sent me that would be nice." Her tone was very clipped and the receptionist looked at her with annoyance.

"If I do what you ask will you leave in peace?" the receptionist asked with clear annoyance.

Tea fought the urge to yell at the woman and just nodded her head.

She watched the receptionist type in a number into her phone.

"Miss Dubuque, I have a lady here who says a Miss Gutierrez sent her to you for a dress appointment I'm assuming?"

Tea continued watching the woman closely as her eyes went a little wide.

"Oh, oh I see okay I will send her back immediately."

She hastily put the phone down. "I am so sorry, it's just a lot of very rude woman around your age come in here without an appointment pretending they know Miss Dubuque and I have to literally kick them just to make them leave."

"It's fine, I get it." Tea softly smiled at the woman. She was still slightly annoyed at her for her rudeness earlier but at least her reason seemed somewhat justifiable.

She smiled back at Tea and motioned at her to go through the thick red curtains that stood behind them to the left.

"Right through there and she's in the first room on your right.

"Okay, thanks."

Tea headed for the curtains, her nerves getting the better of her. She hadn't even met the woman yet but was already intimidated. Her presence seemed to fill the entire office.

She walked through the curtains and was met with a massively long hallway. Along each wall were French doors that were all closed. The receptionist said she was in the first room on her right so Tea followed her instructions and made her way into the surprisingly large room. She saw a sofa sat to her right along a wall with a coffee table in front of it. There were three brown doors that looked like dressing rooms to her left and towards the back was another door. Tea did not know where that could possibly lead to.

Suddenly, a woman emerged from the mysterious door. She wore a delicate quarter sleeve lavender dress that looked way too extravagant to be part of the simple attire of Macy's employees. Her blonde hair was set up in a tight bun and Tea saw she was absolutely beautiful. Although Tea could see she was a bit older than what she had in mind, her beauty was undeniable. She held an aura of elegance with every step she took. It was almost mesmerizing to watch.

"Hello my dear." Claire Dubuque spoke with a slight accent. Was is German? Tea couldn't tell, but it sounded almost sing song to her ears.

"Hello ma'am." Tea thought it best to be formal with her.

"Oh please, call me Claire." She smiled warmly in Tea's direction.

"Okay, Claire." Tea smiled back instantly liking her.

"Penelope has sent you my way huh?" she asked with a gleam in her eye. "You must really be in trouble then."

"Well I'm a dancer and tomorrow I will be introduced to the ballet society of New York because I am the lead for our upcoming performance, which is Swan Lake."

"Oh a classic, and one of my favorites." She smiled again walking towards Tea's figure and eyeing her body intensely. Tea couldn't help but feel like a specimen under a microscope.

"So you are playing the white swan?"

Tea nodded.

"You are representing elegance and strength. Serenity and fragility. And most importantly, love, the heart. We will find you a dress to fit you for this part. You will look exquisite when I am done with you." She smiled serenely at Tea and walked back towards the door she came from.

"I will bring out a few suggestions, in the meantime strip to your bra and underwear. I want to see your entire body so I know which dress will accentuate all the things you want shown."

"Okay, thank you so much for this." She said while walking to the first dressing room.

"It is my pleasure." Claire stated before leaving the room.

Tea entered the small space, shedding her clothes immediately. She folded everything she was previously wearing, and left the room a little shy. It felt strange to be standing in a room that wasn't you own almost naked. Especially in a department store.

* * *

Shopping truly was a torturous feat. How women could stand to go for hours walking around while staring over the same items for hours blew Atem's mind. He didn't understand why it was so difficult to pick a dress when they all looked wonderful. And he didn't understand the difference between blood red and regular red. It was all the same red to him.

He internally groaned watching Kiya look at jewelry. She had thankfully decided on her dress. It had taken three hours. Three hours of torturous maybes, unending 'I look fat's', until finally a long red gown was chosen.

He had to admit the dress looked stunning on Kiya. It accented her waist and bust wonderfully while still staying tasteful. The richness of the color really brought out her pale skin and dark hair. Her eyes seemed to shine brighter than ever.

Even while watching his former lover look wonderful in her new gown, his mind wandered to Tea. He wondered what she was doing. Whether she thought of him as well in his absence.

"What do you think of this?" Kiya suddenly asked, pulling Atem away from his blue eyed dancer. He looked up to see Kiya wearing a long, thin diamond chain that pooled around her neck twice. A long single chain connected to the chain around her neck slid down her chest, escaping her in bust. He couldn't deny it was a gorgeous piece and he couldn't help but picture Tea in it.

"It's beautiful." He admitted. He watched her pursed lips form into a grand smile.

"I thought so too." she turned around. "I'll take this, the matching bracelet and the diamond studs. Along with a couple of silver rings."

Atem had always known Kiya was wealthy, he didn't know the bounds to which her wealth were held but they were certainly long and loose.

The pair exited the jewelry store, the same smile Kiya wore in the shop still stood on her face.

"I'm excited for this ball; it has been a long time since I've been around New York high society."

Atem refrained himself from rolling his eyes.

"Yes you will enjoy yourself."

" _You_ too." she stated, emphasizing the you greatly. "Speaking of which, let's go find you a tux."

"I do not need one, I have plenty." He said annoyed.

"No you don't, I've never seen a single one in your closet back home." She replied back.

"I bought some when I came here, I am earning a doctorate degree so I figured they would come in handy."

Kiya stayed quiet taking in his words. Atem couldn't help but look over at her, she was never this quiet. He was shocked to see her eyes were slowly watering. He could see her trying to fight them and his heart couldn't help but break at the pain he knowingly caused.

"Kiya." He lowly stated.

"Don't." she stated. "I just have something in my eyes." her voice came off much higher than she intended, but he respected her wishes and stayed quiet.

* * *

"This is the one." Claire spoke while spinning Tea around. Tea laughed and spun with the airy material swishing around her. The girl she had seen in the mirror after putting the dress on was one she was not use to. The material hung perfectly along her waist and breasts. Because her bust was larger than the average dancer, she filled the dress much better than if she were the preferred breast size. Almost nothing needed to be altered and Tea smiled, for once feeling truly beautiful. Her mind aimlessly drifted to Atem out of habit and she wondered what he would think of this dress on her. Just as soon as the thought came she shunned it away. It's not like he would see her anyway.

"Thank you so much Claire." She spoke sincerely, looking up at the elegant woman. "I feel so beautiful in this."

"I am glad Tea, you are a beautiful girl and you deserve to be presented as such. Everyone will have their eyes on you during the ball."

Her cheeks warmed as she looked at herself once more in the mirror.

"Now, onto shoes, how high are you willing to go heel wise?"

"I'm fine with four inches, but if the shoe is right I'm willing to go five."

"Perfect, I will bring out options for you."

She disappeared back into the room all her dresses came from. Tea presumed it was probably huge and held tons of clothes and shoes.

Claire came back with three boxes. She ushered Tea to the couch against the wall and sat each box in front of her.

"Try them out and see if you can walk, then tell me if you like them. I know they say fashion hurts, but that doesn't always have to be the case."

Tea nodded loving this woman even more. She tried on all three heels, two being four inches and the last being five. Surprisingly the last one was the most comfortable to her and she also found them the cutest of the three. They were silver, matching her white dress perfectly. Her toes would be showing and small silver lace strings wrapped themselves around her ankles securing the shoe up to her calves. The shoes were a work of art themselves.

"These are really comfortable and I think they look nice with the dress." She stated walking around in them in the modestly sized space.

"I hoped you would pick those." Claire winked at Tea who laughed.

"Do you have any jewelry to go with your dress darling?"

"I have a small silver chain I could wear around my neck, I'm not sure about earrings or bracelets though."

Claire looked to be in thought as Tea spoke and headed back to the door. Tea looked at her in confusion as she came back holding two small black velvet boxes.

"Try these." She stated opening the first box. They held small sapphire earrings.

"They're beautiful." Tea breathed looking at the studs. Although the rocks were placed in a simple silver base, the earrings were stunning because of how pure the sapphires looked. They seemed to shine on their own.

Claire helped place each one in Tea's ear lobes.

"My dear, you look exquisite."

Tea looked in the small mirror that had been miraculously placed in front of her and saw the earrings made her own eyes shine as bright as the sapphires.

Claire then opened the second box which held a sapphire bracelet. Each sapphire was connected to a single small diamond, creating a pattern of sapphire and diamond throughout the circular band.

"Wow." Tea stated.

"Try it on." Claire said, taking the bracelet from its case and placing on her left wrist. It fit with a bit of adjustment and Tea beamed loving the way it looked. The earring and bracelet fit so perfectly, Tea realized she didn't even need to wear a necklace. These small pieces did enough to complete her outfit.

Claire smiled adoringly at Tea's reaction to the pieces she had placed on her. She did look quite beautiful. A rare beauty at that, not needing an ounce of makeup to have the entire room looking at her.

"Okay let's get everything packed up for you." She stated, placing the jewelry back in their designated cases.

Reality set in and Tea paled. Claire had already told her the price of the dress, which was two hundred dollars, overly exceeding her small budget to begin with.

"The shoes I'll give to you for fifty because I know the dress is expensive and you are a student."

Tea gratefully smiled at her.

"And the earrings and bracelet you could never afford on your own. I won't even tell you the price but just know they are very expensive. Keep this in mind as I am letting you borrow them."

"Excuse me?" Tea choked.

"Yes, so be careful. But I trust you, Penelope has boasted about you."

Tea felt her cheeks warm at the mention of Miss Gutierrez praising her to a stranger.

"Thank you Claire, seriously you have made me feel beautiful in just a couple of hours. I'm sure you are a very busy woman and I am just a walk in, so thank you for taking your time with me."

Claire smiled down at Tea. "My job is to make a woman feel her best so she can go wherever she needs to with confidence. Once you have honed that skill you tend to become popular." She laughed and Tea grinned agreeing.

Once she was done paying for her things, Claire carefully wrapped everything and placed them all in white bags. The dress held its own black cover that Claire carefully placed in its own white bag as well. Once everything was packed and ready, Tea left the shop with a huge smile plastered over her face, her excitement for tomorrow growing with every step she took.


	18. Author's Note

Hey guys,

I know its been a horrendously long time since I have updated this story but its only because I have lost my will to continue it. I had a lot of hopes when I started writing The Ballet Dancer, but it seems my thoughts have become too jumbled and the story is not at all what I thought it would be, or even what I had originally intended. I'm not sure what happened along the way but I've lost what I was trying to convey through my characters and essentially I have lost the will to continue writing.

So, sadly, I will not be continuing this tale. For those that supported my story and told me your thoughts and feelings - I am grateful to you. And to my silent readers who would read my story and continue with every chapter- I am grateful to you. This has been my first published writing ever and I am shocked that anyone actually liked it.

But there is always light at the end of the tunnel! I have actually started a new story with Atem and Tea (Anzu). It will be published very soon (the first chapter should be up by the time I publish this). Please check it out if you'd like! I am very happy with the way its going so far and I have high hopes for it.

Again thank you everyone and hope you enjoy my new writing.

Sincerely,

Lyrathewriter


End file.
